The village hidden in the dark
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: First part: complete. Second part: War has reached Konoha, will they be able to survive or will the overwhelming force of their enemy be too much for them to overcome. Shounen ai and shoujo ai are included.
1. The hidden village of Dark is brought to

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing

* * *

Summary: Naraku has been killed and Inuyasha has done the unthinkable. Kagome approaches her adoptive older brother and tells him some-things about her that not even her other friends knew of. She told him of her real family, how her older brother took her to a village called Konoha where she was adopted by the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Kagome told him about her world and about chakra, jutsu', summons and how when she was eleven a giant nine tailed fox named Kyuubi no Youko had attacked the village and inured her mom and she went into labor with her little brother. She told her father to go with Kushina to the hospital and she along with her friends, fellow shinobi' and her summon would hold the fox back for as long as possible. She told him that when her father got their they kept battling the fox, but when one of the giant fox tails swung around it had hit her and sent her flying and hitting the well where she fell inside the well and appeared in the Modern Tokyo where she was raised. Kagome also told him about how she noticed she never aged so every year she had to henge to change her appearance. The four years later, the drama with the Shikon began. Sesshoumaru was very intrigued and told her that she could tell her friends. Therefore, she told all her friends. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Bankotsu who was brought back from the dead by Naraku in hopes that he would be able to defeat the half demon. Bankotsu betrayed Naraku and joined forced with the good people, (afterwards when Kagome removed the shard she asked Sesshoumaru to revive him) Hakudoushi, (Another one who betrayed Naraku by allowing Kagome to get close to the baby so Kagome could purify Naraku' heart) they took the news well.

1,500 years later the village hidden in the dark was created and here is when our story will begin.

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT'

I have no time to deal with flamers…

* * *

The Village hidden in the Dark

* * *

PROLOUGE: The hidden village of Dark is brought to light

Every-thing was quiet within Konohagakure no Sato except for the distant sounds of arguing.

A group of Chunin and Jounin rank shinobi's surrounded an elderly man wearing a white hat that covered his face, they looked like they were discussing some-thing important by the way that they were yelling.

"Please every-one calm down." Called the elderly man getting tired from the yelling,

Every one immediately stopped talking and turned to face their Hokage who was gesturing to a young man with brown hair beside him to pass out the folders that he was holding. "Now i have summoned you here to tell you guys of the new group that has just entered the Chunin Examination."

"Lord Hokage what do you mean by new team. The exams start tomorrow."

"I am aware of that but it would be wise to have more allies with us then against us." Called the Hokage "Now what Iruka is passing out is the information on the village and the team that is coming here to do the exams."

After a few minutes when everyone got a folder, the Hokage asked him or her to open it.

"Now as you can see the new village is called, Kuraigakure or the village hidden in the dark. A village was established since the feudal age, 1,500 years ago and has remained hidden until now. The Kage of the village Sesshoumaru Taishou said that he wanted this particular team to experience life outside of their village, since they have not step foot into another village grounds. The only other places they have gone were too little towns where one of their shinobi entertains the kids in the poor town, like the wave and other such places. Kuraigakure is a village made up of demons, half demons, humans and people who were abundant for whatever reason, even vessels."

"Wait Lord Hokage, demons?" Called a Jounin

"Yes demons. The Kage is an Inu-youkai a former Lord in the feudal age and i can assure you that they mean us no harm." Called the Sandaime

"How can you be so sure Lord Hokage?" Asked a Chunin

"I have seen the accounts that the first and second Hokage wrote. It said that several of the Kurai-nins had helped them built this village before they went back to their own village to never be seen again. No one can find this village for it is hidden quite nicely within the dark. The only way you can find this village is if you have a guide or if you have demonic powers that can lead you towards the barriers that leads to the village gates."

"Wait. They helped first Lord Hokage and second Lord Hokage in building our village" Called Gai "Why that was nice of them"

"Agreed if Lord Hokage trust these people, demons or not they must be save." Called a Chunin

"Yeah, but I wonder why they decided to participate this year, they have never bothered to participate any of the other years." A jounin called out

"Remember they are demons so maybe they got word of an attack or something and came to assist us"

"Or maybe they are the threat" Sneered another

"Stop that!" Called another Jounin "We have to think positive, if we think negative than we might get paranoid and attack and that could be bad. We could lose the alliance with these demons and start a war that would destroy all of Konoha just think about it, one demon destroyed half of the villages and killed numerous of our shinobi's but think about what dozens of these demons are capable of doing"

"Alright that's enough of that, we can trust these people any-ways let's get to reading the information we have on the teams that would be coming here to participate in this year's Chunin Examination."

* * *

I am rewriting all of my chapters because I think they sucked, really. I was trying to right a new chapter for this story but found that I couldn't get anything typed up because I felt that the story was lacking in some places and were rushed in others. I also felt that it didn't make much sense but any-ways yep these chapters are going to be longer and I hope better.

Review…plz….

Kagi-chan


	2. Kuraigakure and meeting Konoha nins

The Village hidden in the Dark

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Kuraigakure and meeting the Konoha-nins

* * *

In the village hidden in the dark three people were seen sitting on the couch in the Kuraikage's office.

"Hey Sesshoumaru-nii when does the exams start?" Asked a female with knee length silver hair and light blue eyes.

"Tomorrow, Kagome"

"Alright"

Kagome closed her eyes remembering how this village had begun.

It's been 1,500 years since the start of Kuraigakure and within the first year of building the village, Kagome found the remaining jewel shards and Midoriko gave them a gift for all of their hard work. She gave Sango and Miroku along with Bankotsu, Rin and Kohaku immortality, she strengthened their life span to that of a demons. Kagome was already a demon, an Inu-youkai from when Sesshoumaru adopted her using the 'rites of blood'. In addition, when Midoriko asked what her wish was, Kagome surprised her by her pure-heartedness by saying that there was nothing that she desired because every-thing she could possibly want was right here.

Every-one had smiled at that even Midoriko. When Bankotsu said that Kagome-chibi-chan was right and he started poking her. Kagome had glared at him for teasing her about her age and height. Turning her head, she saw Midoriko evil smile before pink light's engulfed Bankotsu and when it subsided, it revealed a boy about 12 years old. Everyone started laughing at him then. Bankotsu began yelling and saying he did not want to be a boy. Midoriko just replied with a 'next time don't pick on Kagome-sama' before disappearing and the Shikon returned to her side.

* * *

Kagome began giggling making the other three in the room turn to her in curiosity.

"What are you thinking Kagome-chan?" Asked Hakudoushi

Kagome turned to the 12-year-old boy, "I was thinking about the day Bankotsu was turned into a boy for teasing me"

Hakudoushi chuckled and nodded his head, "That was quite funny indeed."

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded his head while the third just snorted, "I can't believe we all hadn't age at all yet, it's been 1,500 years and we still look like kids." Called Bankotsu "Some of our younger nin's are already old, most died of old age and were still kids. For the love of Kami even Kohaku, Rin and Shippo look like there at least fifteen and look at us." Bankotsu barked out

Kagome stood up. "Where you going Kagome?" Asked Hakudoushi

"Bankotsu's ranting is giving me a ear ache" Kagome grinned "But I'm going to change out of my ANBU uniform and into some genin uniform and pack some things for our trip to Konoha in a few hours."

"Isn't that your original village?" Asked Bankotsu after his rant was over

"Yeah it is" She called "I had an adopted father, Minato Kazuma, He was the fourth Hokage. I was always with him and his students or Iruka. Iruka was my best friend; we did every-thing together. On my father's team there was this boy, Kakashi Hatake, he was a very talented, no doubt about it, an arrogant bastard maybe but talented nonetheless, but after Obito's death Kakashi began to loosen up a bit and he became a great friend of mine. Then there was Rin, she had a massive crush on Kakashi and was a talented medic. When Kakashi was hurt in a sabotage mission, he had lost his left eye, Obito saved his life and in doing so signed his own death, when he was dying he had asked her, Rin, to transplant his left Sharingan eye into Kakashi's left eye socket. So you can tell how talented she must been to accomplish this at thirteen. Lastly was Obito Uchiha, he liked Rin but she ignored him. He was a dedicated ninja for sure, underestimated a lot because he was a clown. He trained hard to unlock his sharingan and when he finally did he dies." Kagome sighed, "Out of all of my father's students Obito was the only one that knew how to have fun and didn't totally live by the rules of the shinobi, and so whenever they were finished training we'd go around and play pranks around the village."

Snickers were heard and Kagome turned to her teammates to see their look of amusement.

Kagome smiled at the males in the room before standing up. "Are you two going to get ready?"

Nodding their heads the two stood up and left the office after bowing to their Kage.

Kagome was about to follow when she was stopped by her older brother and Kage, Sesshoumaru

"Kagome" Called Sesshoumaru

"Yes Aniki-sama" Kagome turned and looked at her brother

"After you get ready can you check up with the villagers and see how every-thing is running?"

"Sure, I was going to look for Sango any-ways"

"Oh and Kagome…?" Sesshoumaru looked up at his sister

"Yes"

"Watch out and be careful especially with knowing Orochimaru on the loose try to kill him before the third exam and keep an eyes out for you know who."

"I will Aniki; beside we are past genin rank so we will have the ultimate surprise over him when he underestimates us. As for 'he who must not be named' don't worry i'll have my eyes and ears on alert."

"Just be careful and I'm going to assign Ryunosuke as your 'sensei' later"

"Alright"

Kagome left the office and headed towards the house she shared with Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Rin.

"Good afternoon Lady Kagome" Greeted the villagers

Kagome smiled and nodded to them greeting them with a 'Good afternoon"

"Kagome-sama"

Kagome turned her head to see Shippo and Rin running towards her. Both are fifteen now and as they ran over each wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Kagome frowned as she looked up at the two who use to be shorter than she is but now it was the other way around. It just was not fair.

Suddenly many little kids ran over towards them.

"Can you play with us?" Asked a little girl

"Oh i wish i could Sora, but i have to get ready for a mission, but when i get back, i promise."

The kids nodded and ran off chasing each other. Kagome smiled and headed towards her house to get ready after saying bye to Shippo and Rin who went off to look for Kohaku.

* * *

IN KONOHA

* * *

"Now let's see, the first profile is the first member of the team. His name is Bankotsu Ryuu. His 12 and is an expert in assassination. It was a family business before his brothers died leaving only him and his 'baby' or Banryuu. Banryuu is his choice weapon and this is the only warning you are given, if you insult either him, his teammates or his 'baby' then he will get retribution by killing you. His female teammate is the only one that can calm him down with no effort. He is also a human." Read the Hokage

Flipping the page they was met with a cocky boy holding a giant halbert, his waist length black hair was braided and fell over his left shoulder and he had blue-gray eyes. He was dressed in black pants, dark blue short- sleeve shirt and a silver vest left open. In front of the vest were six pouches, three on each side. He wore blue sandals and his hitae-iti was tied to his upper right arm.

* * *

"Cute" Commented a random Chunin

Every-one turned to the female who said that making her blush.

"Alright moving on, the next one" Called the Hokage as every-one turned to the next paper in the folder.

* * *

"His name is Hakudoushi Kumo and he too is 12 years old. Unlike the first, he is not a human, his half demon. Though he cold and emotionless and tends to ignore people most of the time, He is quite easy to angry especially if his female teammate is insulted, his rather protective over her. He uses a sword, his most powerful attack is called, 'Hells infernal fire', and if you are on the receiving end of this attack, you have seriously made him angry for he does not use this attack, much. He too is skilled in assassination."

Once again, flipping the page they saw a picture of a boy with lilac hair that reached his mid-back and crimson eyes standing under a tree. He had a sword in his hand. He was dressed like the first person only his vest was zipped up and his hitae-iti was tied to his swords hilt.

* * *

"It'll seem that the girls in Konoha will be in a riot with these two" Called a Jounin

Every-one nodded at that.

* * *

"The last one is the female. Her name is Kagome Tashio. She is 11 years old and unlike both of her male teammates she is calm, polite, cheerful and carefree, but when she's mad no one will be able to stop her beside her older brother but because it is a hard feat to anger her he would most likely allow her to take out her anger on her victims. Kagome is an expert in Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and her Keke genkai which is listed as unknown for she was adopted. She is a full dog demon like her brother, the Kage. She is also an expert in swordsmanship."

After the Hokage read that the room was in an uproar they were murmuring amongst themselves about 'having some-one this strong as an ally' and 'if she strong her brother must be stronger'

The shinobi's turned the page and every one froze at the picture. A young girl was sitting under the shade of a cherry blossom tree with the petals and leaves falling around her making it seem very surreal. The girl's hair was a light shade of silver and fell around her in waves and her light blue eyes glowed of the sun's reflection. She had a kind smile on her lips and a fang was seen hanging limply on her lower lip. She had twin strips of silver on each high cheekbone and silver eye shadow on her eyelids. She also wore a thick amount of black eyeliner, making her eyes standout. She was dressed in Dark blue pants, a short sleeve form fitting black shirt and a silver vest zipped up. Beside her was a sword and her hitar-iti was on her forehead her bangs falling in front of her face barely hiding the symbol.

* * *

"She is defiantly getting a fan club and the girls are defiantly going to be in a riot and start picking on this girl" Called Asuma shaking his head before closing his file and sighing around the cigarette in his mouth.

"Well this team should be arriving in Konoha soon." Called the Hokage "Your dismiss; and why don't you warn your students of this new team before they do some-thing foolish especially the females."

The Jounín's and Chunin's disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving only Iruka and the Hokage in the room.

* * *

Standing on the bridge waiting for their sensei was team 7, two of the genin's were grumbling about their sensei always being late while the last one ignored his teammates and stared into the ocean. You would think after all this time that two would be use to Kakashi's tardiness. Sasuke sighed mentally and decided to tone out his annoying teammates.

After several minutes Sasuke noticed that the grumbling stopped curious as to why his teammates weren't complaining anymore, Uchiha Sasuke looked at them. He rose an eyebrow when he saw the shock and gaping looks on their face and turned his head in the direction they were looking and he too couldn't help but stare at the three nin's that were heading their way. He stared at the girl, awe at her beauty.

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi both wore a pair of black pants. Hakudoushi wore a slightly loose dark red long sleeve shirt and a silver vest while Bankotsu wore a dark blue form fitting short sleeve shirt and a silver vest. Bankotsu wore his vest open while Hakudoushi had his vest zipped up. Both wore blue sandals. Holsters on their upper right arm. Bankotsu had his Banryuu on his back and Hakudoushi had his sword strapped to his waist.

Walking in between both boys was a female with knee length silver hair, silver stripes on each cheek and light blue eyes that stood out because of the thick black eyeliner she wore. The female adorned a black dress that reached her knees, black sandals that had bandages wrapped around to end at her knees, which were also black, and a silver vest zipped up. On her upper left arm and upper right thigh were silver holster and behind her back was a black pouch, around her waist was a sword and to her forehead was her hitae-iti.

The shinobi' from the village hidden in the dark stopped in front of the leaf nins.

"Hi" Called Naruto excitedly

"Hello" greeted Kagome her voice sounding like bells. Tilting her head as she stared at the blond 'Is that…'

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The future Hokage"

'It is him' Kagome thought in awe before she shook her head and smiled, "Well I'm Kagome Tashio these are my teammates Hakudoushi Kumo and Bankotsu Ryuu."

"This is Sakura Haruno" He called pointing at the glaring pink haired female with jade green eyes.

"And that's Sasuke Uchiha" Called Naruto

Kagome looked at the younger Uchiha in shocked, 'Wow he got old…wait they are both older than me' Kagome pouted "unfair" she mumbled

"Huh" Called Naruto confused

Hakudoushi and Bankotsu stared at Kagome in a curious fashion. Kagome gave them a look that said that she would tell them later too which they nodded.

Facing the Konoha-nins Kagome smiled, "So you guys are in the Chunin Exams, also"

"What's it to you if we are? It's none of your business and what village are you guys from any-ways?" Called Sakura in a snotty voice as she turned her nose into the air.

"It was just a question girl and as for what village we come from well… mind your own business" Called Kagome crossing her arms.

Hakudoushi's eyes narrowed slightly at the Konoha female and Bankotsu opened his mouth to retaliate to pinky's statement, when Kagome responded.

"We're going to the Chunin Examination." Naruto called after he stared disapprovingly at his female teammate.

Naruto could not help the feeling that was bubbling at the surface, like he knew the girl from some-where.

"So are we." Answered Kagome with a grin

"Yay, that's cool," smiled Naruto

"Do you guys wanna hang out or some-thing?" Asked Bankotsu

"We have to wait for our sensei for our training." Called Naruto with a pout "His always late"

Just then, a puff of smoke and Kakashi was standing there his head in his perverted book, not realizing that the Kurai -nins were standing in front of him.

Kagome stared at the Jounin in front of her in shock. "Kakashi Hatake" She called

Kakashi pulled his face away from his book and turned to the pretty, young, girl in front of him while his team watched in confusion and curiosity at how she knew him.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" He questioned putting his novel in the pockets inside of his jacket and staring intently at the small. 'What is this…she looks just like…It could not be her…she died a long time ago'

Smiling Kagome stared at Kakashi, "I knew you when you were young."

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi stared in understanding recognizing the name immediately.

Seeing Kakashi's confusion Kagome decided to elaborate.

"When you were on the genin team to the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Your teammates were Rin and Obito Uchiha." She called

Kakashi stared at the girl "How do you know that? How could you have known me when i was young when you yourself is young?"

Sasuke looked at his sensei, 'Kakashi was teammates with an Uchiha.'

"Do you not recognize me Kakashi, my name is Kagome and I was the only one besides Obito that would talk to you when you were being such an arrogant bastard, well fangirls don't count."

Kakashi eyebrow shot upward in bewilderment before a look of realization dawned on his face.

"Minato-sensei's adopted daughter. But you were, I saw you…I was there during the fight, I saw the fox kill you by tossing you into that dried up, dirty old well." He whispered in shock

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say, I am too damn stubborn to die, ask any-one that knows me."

"Yeah, she's stubborn and no matter how much time you hit her, she just won't stay down, well not for long any-way and when you do hit her, you better run and run fast because she's got a wicked temper." Called Bankotsu "That brat" he whispered affectionately

Kagome glared at Bankotsu for calling her a brat.

Kakashi smiled at that, "Yeah her tempers were legendary." He sighed softly and glanced at her before a wicked smile tilted his lips well what would have been if he were not wearing a mask.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kakashi while Hakudoushi and Bankotsu looked on in curiosity while team 7 looked confused at their sensei's strange behavior.

"Your still as short as i remembered and you haven't aged at all since the last time i seen you."

Kagome scowled when she heard what Kakashi said. Turning her head she was even more annoyed to see the smug smirk resting on Bankotsu's lips.

"Yeah well you changed as well, you are not so much of an arrogant bastard as you once were." Kagome smiled sadly "It is a shame that Obito couldn't have seen you now. He would have been happy to see that his ways has finally taken a hold of you."

Kakashi looked past Kagome into the distant. "Obito death did affect me because it was my fault he died, he was also a friend and a teammate. The lost of both you and Minato-sensei is what hurt me the most and caused me to change my ways."

Kagome nodded her head, "I understand, Kaishi-chan." Whispered Kagome

Kakashi nodded his head before he smiled. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief before a smile tilted her lips

"Is that a smile on the 'Ice prince' lips i see?" She teased she couldn't really see the smile but she just knew him to be smiling at this second.

Kakashi chuckled, "I haven't been called that since Obito's death, but yes."

"Why?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I remember. you always wanted to be Hokage when we were younger. You wanted to be the Godaime hokage; but it would seem that you cannot be the fifth because you're still too short not to mentioned that you are only eleven years old, that alone will give you 'NO' chance."

Kakashi chuckled, Bankotsu laughed and Hakudoushi smirked at her situation.

Kagome glared at the three, fuming, 'How dare they…!' before she turned her gaze to her teammates, "I don't know why you guys are smiling you two are short as well." Kagome smirked

"Yeah but your shorter than us." Called Bankotsu with a grin

Kagome huffed and turned her back to the three.

Naruto sensing her annoyance tried to cheer her up so he smiled at her and said, "Hey no worries. I'm short too"

Kagome smiled at the blonde-haired boy, "Thanks for attempting to make me feel better." She called 'Dear, sweet little…or is it older…brother' she thought affectionately looking up slightly at the blond haired, blue-eyed boy before she looked over at the Uchiha who had opened his mouth to speak.

"So what, your short, that doesn't mean you'll stay short." Replied Sasuke emotionless

Kagome nodded her head, 'I wonder if Itachi looked like him when he was at that age, well minus the hair style.' Kagome giggled slightly at how the younger Uchiha chose to style his hair, 'Itachi favored his long hair instead of the short hair that the rest of the Uchiha favored.'

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by Bankotsu laughter and scowled, 'Is he still laughing at that…' Kagome thought incredulously before she glared, "You better stop laughing Bankotsu, before I pummel you!" Kagome threatened.

Every one instantly took notice of the fearful look that crossed Bankotsu's face at Kagome's threat. Hakudoushi looked at Bankotsu with a smirk.

"That's not far 'Gome" Bankotsu whined

"How much times do I have to tell you Bankotsu, I don't like it when you tease me about my height. Therefore, if you keep teasing me I am going to kick you where it hurts every male." She called with an evil smile

Bankotsu winced thinking about that painful punishment.

"Yeah idiot, stop teasing Kag-chan, she should be short she's only eleven years old."

Kakashi stopped chuckling. "I have been meaning to ask this, how is it possible for Kagome to still be eleven when she was that age when she disappeared?"

"I am a demon now Kaishi-chan and demons age much slower than normal humans do. My older brother, the Kurai-Kage who is a full-bloodied Inu-youkai did a ceremony called the 'rites of blood' which is basically how demons adopt. It involves the exchanges of blood and when that happened, I was transformed into a Inu demoness?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Weren't you also a vassal for a shadow elemental demon that your clan, the Kaguya had sealed within you?"

"Yep but several years ago (Centuries, really) Kage and I became one. So with our merges I gained full control over Kage' powers and I can communicate with him whenever I want to, though usually the shadow Inu is content to lay around watching every-thing through my eyes and sleeping. He also helps us in tight situations by offering us his wisdom."

"I see" He called

Kagome slapped her forehead in exasperation, "Oh forgive my rudeness. Kakashi these are my teammates, Hakudoushi Kumo and Bankotsu Ryuu"

"Yes the Hokage were given profiles about your village and your team."

"Aw Ryunosuke-sensei has already reached here."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't we suppose to be training" Called Sakura sourly at the fact that the female was taking all of her team and her sensei's attention.

Kakashi 'hummed' and turned to his team. He chuckled nervously "I had forgotten that you guys were there"

Team 7 just stared at their sensei in disbelief.

Kagome shook her head at Kakashi and how much he changed, "Kakashi the old you was boring, than after Obito's death you were better but now in your old age you are quite lazy." Kagome called turning to leave but before she left she turned again looking at the three rookie-nins. "Oh and Team 7, we'll meet again in the exams. Train hard, for we don't intend to go easy on you just because we know each other." with that said the three Kurai-nins walked away.

Kakashi smirked "So she really wasn't killed by the Kyuubi, after all. All these years believing her to be dead and she wasn't. I cannot believe this!" He shook his head before looking towards the blue sky "Wait till i tell Iruka" Kakashi let an amused chuckle, mentally, 'But then again where will the fun be if I just told Iruka about that, No I think I will keep this to myself and let Iruka find out on his own. Wait i minute...'

Kakashi turned and glared in the direction Kagome left in, "KAGOME I AM NOT OLD"

Laughter met that reply. Kakashi shook his head, 'Damn her...'

* * *

"Iruka-sensei" Called Naruto "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Hm." Kakashi turned to look at his students in surprise. 'I keep forgetting that they are here, Oh well better not say anything about that. Um…Oh yes Naruto asked a question…hm what was the question again?'

Kakashi blinked at his students in a bored fashion while he mentally tried to remember the question that was asked 'Oh i got it'

" Right Iruka and Kagome were best friends. Iruka also had a crush on her when they were younger. It was funny watching Iruka whenever he was around Kagome."

"Really" Called Naruto with a grin while Sakura looked shocked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yep now go climb trees while i read" He called

Team 7 walked off grumbling.

* * *

Well i hope this chapter is better than the first, i think it is anyways Review

Kagi-chan


	3. Kurainins fight before the first part o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

.CHAPTER 2: Kurai-nins fight before the first part of the Chunin Exams.

* * *

"Release him!" Yelled an angry voice

Kagome turned to look at her teammates with a worried look in her eyes, "That sounded like Naruto. I wonder what happened!"

"Let's go and find out" Called Bankotsu as the three ran off in the direction that the voice came from.

Arriving in the area where Naruto and some other Konoha bred nins were the Kurai-nins saw two sand-nins if their hitae-iti counted for anything, were standing. The male that was wearing a black sweater that had the hood pulled over his head a revealing what looked like two cat ears on top of his head. He was holding a boy that looked about eight years old in the air by the front of his shirt while that boy was struggling to get loose. The female had blond hair and was standing behind the male. One of her hands was placed on the fan.

"Kankurou, we really shouldn't be messing with them, if he finds out…well I really don't want to find out what would happened!" Called the female as she looked around as if searching for any one that would be a threat to them.

"Oh common Temari lets have some fun before he does arrive."

Kagome scowled at the boy. 'Despicable scum's picking on some-one so much younger than them.'

"Put him down" Yelled Naruto again

Kagome blurred across the distance and since she was so much shorter than the male and couldn't hit his arm she settled for what she could reach…she aimed a well placed chakra induced kick to the sand-nins waist starling him and causing him to release the boy before he landed painfully on the ground. Kagome without losing momentum slid across the ground on her knees and caught the younger boy around his waist before he could fall to the ground.

"KONOHAMARU" yelled Naruto and two other kids a female and another male.

"Wow Kagome that was so cool, dattebayo!" Praised Naruto who had ran over towards the duo

"Yeah thanks for saving me, nee-chan. How do you know the boss?" Called Konohamaru

"Uh… who is your boss? Are you talking about Naruto?" Asked Kagome confused

"Yep, Naruto is our boss because his cool." Konohamaru nodded his head

"Oh..." Kagome trailed off when the little girl looked at her.

"My name is Moegi and I want to be like you when I get older" Called the little girl with stars in her eyes.

"Yes… (Sniff)…you… (Sniff)…are… (Sniff)…cool… (Sniff)…and pretty… (Sniff)" called the boy with the glasses whose face turned red

"That's Udon" Called Moegi

Kagome nodded her head before quickly deflecting a kunai that was headed straight for her head.

"Bitch" yelled Kankurou "Mind your own business. That brat ran into me."

"You sand-nin should show respect, especially to your better." Taunted Kagome

Kankurou and Temari started fuming at the child that was talking as if they were inferior to '_her'_

"Yeah right like some leaf nin like you would ever be superior to us, don' t make me laugh" Sneered Temari as she unstrapped her fan from her back and in the process causing a breeze to shoot around the small area.

Kankurou started to unstrapped the '_thing'_ from his back but before he could do anything further a rock flew and hit the male sand-nin in the hand stopping him from grabbing the '_thing'_ on his back. Scowling in annoyance Kankurou brought his gaze to the tree where the rock came from and glared at the boy on the branch.

"Great more brats, man I hate kids." Growled Kankurou as he nursed his injured hand

Kagome who was being held back by Bankotsu and Hakudoushi growled in frustration before settling for yelling at the sand-nin just as Sasuke jumped off the tree he was sitting on to stand beside Kagome which went unnoticed by all except Hakudoushi and Bankotsu seeing that everyone else was watching the sand-nin and Kagome.

"Hey you blind idiots can you see this…?" she called out flashing her hitae-iti. "Because I do not think that you can for if you could see it than you would know that we are not from Konoha but from Kurai but since your walnut size brain couldn't comprehend something as simple as that it is a shame, really, that someone of your caliber is taking the Chunin exam."

"Are you calling us stupid?" Yelled Temari

Kagome scoffed, "Of course not" she called sarcastically which no one but her teammates caught she watched amused as the sand-nins seem to gain confused looks making her shake her head "if it makes you feel better I can think of you as really smart apes." Kagome flashed the sand-nins a grin.

Temari and Kankurou's face grew hot with rage "Why you little…" Temari was cut off by a very cold, emotionless voice.

"Really Temari, Kankurou you are a disgrace to Suna, you both will stop this none sense right this second or I will kill you"

Everyone turned towards the tree to see a red haired nin with green eyes hanging upside down from a branch.

"Ga…Gaara" Stuttered Temari and Kankurou

Gaara disappeared only to reappear beside his siblings. "Forgive them." Gaara's green eyes glanced from the Kurai-nins and Sasuke. "The name is Subaku-no-Gaara and who are you," The sand-nin pointed to Sasuke before dragging his finger towards the three Kurai-nins. "And who are you three?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke" he stated coolly

"Ryuu, Bankotsu" he called out in a cocky tone

"Kumo, Hakudoushi" he replied coldly

"Tashio, Kagome" was her indifferent response

Gaara inclined his head, "Kurai-nins. I have heard of you. Your village was the first of the five-shinobi lands. Kuraigakure, the village hidden in the dark" Called Gaara monotonously

"We are honored that you know of our village. It is well known that not everyone know of our village." Called Kagome politely with a smile

"Yeah" Bankotsu nodded his head

"Hn" came Hakudoushi's reply

Gaara nodded his head in understanding before he turned and was about to leave when Kagome spoke up again.

"And know that you are always welcome in Kurai, Jinchuuriki of Shukaku." Called Kagome as she stared at his back. Gaara tensed when she mentioned the Tanuki but relaxed soon after. Glancing over his shoulder, he stared at the female before looking at the other two males and nodded his head before they disappeared.

"Well we have to go. Training you know. See you guys later and stay out of trouble"

Kagome and the two males vanished in a swirl of shadows.

"Hm I am leaving as well" Called Sasuke

"Wait Sasuke-kun, do you wanna train with me" Called Sakura

"Tsk, train by yourself, frankly, your worst than Naruto" Came Sasuke reply 'Besides the only person I wanna train with is…Kagome' was his thoughts as he vanished from sight leaving behind a depressed pink haired fan-girl.

"Common Naruto let's go" Called Konohamaru as he dragged Naruto off.

* * *

It was nearing the time for the genins to meet in the room where the first part of the Chunin exams was to take place. Kagome shifted her eyes when she saw two boys guarding a room that was supposedly the third floor.

"What a simple genjutsu, any good shinobi would be able to see that." Whispered Hakudoushi

"Yeah" agreed the other two as they approached the guys just in time to witness one of the two boys hit a girl with two buns upon her head making her fall on her butt beside a spandex wearing boy with a bowl cut, bug eyes. In addition, he also had bushy eyebrows.

"Well that was not very nice" Called Kagome with a frown gaining everyone's attention as they all looked towards speaker.

"Nice, these are the Chunin Exams; the ninja's here aren't going to be very nice." Scoffed one of the two people guarding the 'supposed' room hosting the exams

"Hm" Kagome glared at them both before glancing the way they came from and saw Kakashi's team enter through the door.

"I don't know who your trying to fool with this simple genjutsu, but it sure the hell isn't any of us" Called Bankotsu with a cocky smirk as he stared at the two boys.

"So you were able to see through a simple genjutsu it doesn't mean anything" Called one of the boys as the illusion faded to reveal room, '201'

"You guys don't seem tough at all; two sissy looking boys and a little girl who would probably cry for her mommy just go home and play with your dolls, girly." Taunted the other

Kagome fist clenched. Bankotsu and Hakudoushi wisely moved away from Kagome when her miko aura flared only felt by demons or people who are sensitive to her type of powers.

Kagome dashed forward at the same time one of the boys went to punch her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that the boy in the green spandex was running towards them to try to intercept her and that person. However, as soon as he was in range to grab her, Kagome flipped over spandex wearing boy and the person who insulted her and grabbing him from the back of his shirt she threw him over her shoulder to collide with his teammate.

Kagome glowered at the two Chunin disguised as genin's with a fire blazing in her light blue eyes.

"Don't you ever call me a little girl or say that I'll cry to my mommy because i don't have a mother or father for that matter so don't go shooting of your mouth, also my teammates aren't sissy, you wannabe." Spat Kagome as she tossed her silver hair behind her shoulder and walked off gracefully her teammates on either side of her.

Kagome halted her steps to face the spandex wearing nin.

"As for you, the next time you try to interfere with one of my fights you will be against the wall too."

Kagome glanced at team 7 and flashed them a smirk and a 'good luck' before being stopped by an emotionless voice that held tints of annoyance.

"Hey, you with the attitude!!"

Turning the Kurai-nins and team 7 looked at the speaker. Dark brown hair held in a loose ponytail that had two parts falling onto his face, pale pupil-less eyes looked at them. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead along with the leaf hitae-iti.

'A Hyuga…A branch one if those bandages count for any-thing' Kagome sighed she hated how the main house had always branded the branch as if they were some common slave instead of family. It was sickening.

"Yes what is it?" Asked Kagome

"What is your name?" He asked

Kagome turned her head, "Not that it's any of your business but it's Kagome, these are my teammates, Bankotsu and Hakudoushi. You guys are?"

"I'm Neji Hyuga, this is Rock Lee and she's Tenten"

"Alright than, Hyuga-san I look forward to fighting with you. I can tell you are quite strong and I always wondered how powerful the Hyuga clan fighting techniques were." She stated before turning with her teammates and leaving down the hall.

Rock Lee watched as they walked off before telling his teammates that he would catch up with them later and followed the Kurai-nins. He stopped when he saw the three talking with an older male with dark green hair and light blue eyes, possibly their sensei.

After a while, the person vanished and the three turned and stared at Rock Lee.

"What do you want?" Called Bankotsu

Lee ignored him and faced the girl, "You with the attitude fight me," He declared

Kagome snorted, "You don't know any-thing about me or my powers and you want to challenge me, you're seriously out of your mind."

Bankotsu stepped up, "I'll fight you. If you can't beat me then you won't stand a chance against Kagome" Called Bankotsu falling into a simple Tai-jutsu stance that he learned years ago.

"No offense or any-thing but it's not you i want to fight."

"That's just too damn bad because you're not going to fight Kagome unless you can prove that you are worth it." Called Hakudoushi coldly

Bankotsu ran forward clearly under estimating his opponent and was knocked into the wall.

Hakudoushi shook his head, "Under estimating your opponent again, you idiot, when are you going to change that."

Hakudoushi stepped in front of Kagome and fell into a simple stance.

Kagome grinned, "Hold the battle out for as long as you can Haku so i can gather as much information as i can on his attacks, his going to find out why you don't mess with a Kurai-nin."

"Understood" Hakudoushi smirked with a nod of his head. He narrowed his violet eyes on his opponent. "The idiot might have under estimated you but i certainly won't, so let's see if you are worthy enough to fight against our leader."

"She's the leader of your group" Called Lee in shock "I mean I knew she must have been strong but I actually thought you were the leader."

Hakudoushi scoffed indifferently.

"Of course she is. Kagome is the strongest in our whole village minus the Kage, of course, but Kagome certainly gives him a challenge when they battle. The Kage trained her and expects her to succeed him for Kurai-Kage when the time comes." Called Bankotsu from his spot against the wall

Lee scoffed at this before charging forward at Hakudoushi.

Kagome leaned against the wall and activated one of Kage' demonic ability. It was called the Konton Ketatamashiigan. Light blue eyes slowly disappeared to reveal silver eyes the held three tomoe in each eye that were spinning. Each tomoe was a different color. Two were black, two were a dark blue that looked black and the last two were blood red.

Unknown to the Kurai-nins and Lee, Team 7 took the same route that they took curious as to why that weirdo with the green spandex who had briefly asked Sakura on a date. They followed 

until they spotted four figures on the ground below them. They froze in shock when they saw that weird guy fighting with that lilac haired boy with red eyes that was introduced as Hakudoushi. While on the ground against the wall was that boy with the braided black hair and blue-gray eyed that was called Bankotsu watched the fight from his place while Kagome was watching the battle intently her eyes were silver with different colors tomoe.

Sasuke watched in astonishment. Sakura watched in growing jealousy at the skill that the younger girl was displaying. While Naruto watched in awe at the speed, the two combatants were going at it with.

'Hm he only uses Taijutsu. He uses no chakra. This is purely physical, amazing. His fast also but then again Hakudoushi is better and his not even using his demonic powers.'

After a while Hakudoushi got bored. He glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes checking to see if it was all right to end the match already. Kagome deactivated the Konton Ketatamashiigan and nodded her head at him.

Hakudoushi sent a small amount of chakra into his fist and punched Lee causing him to skid backwards and into a talking turtle that had just appeared behind him quite unexpectedly.

Kagome turned to her teammates after watching the exchange for a bit.

"He fights like Maito Gai, a Taijutsu expert. Now that i mention it, he looks and dresses as Gai did." Kagome shuddered remembering the Taijutsu expert.

"Hey you guys" Naruto's voice cut in making everyone turn to face him.

"What is it Naruto?" Asked Kagome

"That is a turtle isn't it?" He asked

"Duh Naruto" Called Sakura as she punched Naruto's head

"Ow Sakura I just wanted to know if that turtle could be his sensei because it's scolding bushy brows and he looks scared of the turtle."

"How should I know that baka!" Yelled the pink haired girl

Sasuke glared at the two, "Shut up"

"Actually Naruto the turtle is a summon creature not the boys teacher."

"Oh, thanks Kagome"

Kagome smiled at the blond boy.

"But what is with the spandex?" Asked Bankotsu while his eye twitched

"No clue. Gai was weird though always rambling about youth and springtime of youth. He also declared himself as Kakashi's rival and vowed that he would get me to marry him when we are older. Kami I was truly terrified." Kagome smiled "One time Gai said that in front little Itachi and let's just say that Gai never said that again. Itachi had threatened him with bodily harm and even with him being five and Gai fifteen Itachi could be scary when he wanted to be."

The three turned when another poof of smoke was heard and an older version of Lee stood on the back of the talking turtle. "Speak of the devil and he should rise. That is Gai." Called Kagome motioning towards the man.

Bankotsu shuddered in fear as he watched the two interact with each other while Hakudoushi turned his head in barely concealed disgust.

"This is boring let's go" Called Hakudoushi

Kagome and Bankotsu agreed and walked through the doors leading to the examination room.

Team 7 though was not as lucky for as much as they wanted to leave they were frozen in their spots in morbid fascination as the man who resembled Lee bit looked to be in his late twenties appeared. standing on the back of the talking turtle. They watched with wide eyes as the two embraced under a setting sun with tears falling from their eyes.

"This is so weird, dattebayo!" Called Naruto

"Let's go" Called Sasuke

"Kagome guys are gone, common we should leave too, dattebayo!" Exclaimed Naruto as he ran towards the door with the other two only to be stopped as their teacher poof in front of them.

After a short speech from Kakashi the three were allowed to enter the room where the first part of the exams was about to start.

Well this is the revised version of chapter 3 i hope this is good.

Please Review and tell me what you think...NOT FLAMES, though.

Kagi-chan


	4. The first part of the Chunin Exams4

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing

* * *

Summary: Naraku has been killed and Inuyasha has done the unthinkable. Kagome approaches her adoptive older brother and tells him some-things about her that not even her other friends knew of. She told him of her real family, how her older brother took her to a village called Konoha where she was adopted by the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Kagome told him about her world and about chakra, jutsu', summons and how when she was eleven a giant nine tailed fox named Kyuubi no Youko had attacked the village and inured her mom and she went into labor with her little brother. She told her father to go with Kushina to the hospital and she along with her friends, fellow shinobi' and her summon would hold the fox back for as long as possible. She told him that when her father got their they kept battling the fox, but when one of the giant fox tails swung around it had hit her and sent her flying and hitting the well where she fell inside the well and appeared in the Modern Tokyo where she was raised. Kagome also told him about how she noticed she never aged so every year she had to henge to change her appearance. The four years later, the drama with the Shikon began. Sesshoumaru was very intrigued and told her that she could tell her friends. Therefore, she told all her friends. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Bankotsu who was brought back from the dead by Naraku in hopes that he would be able to defeat the half demon. Bankotsu betrayed Naraku and joined forced with the good people, (afterwards when Kagome removed the shard she asked Sesshoumaru to revive him) Hakudoushi, (Another one who betrayed Naraku by allowing Kagome to get close to the baby so Kagome could purify Naraku' heart) they took the news well.

1,500 years later the village hidden in the dark was created and here is when our story will begin.

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT'

I have no time to deal with flamers…

* * *

**Chapter 4**: The first part of the Chunin Exams

* * *

The Kurai-nins entered the room where the exams were to be taken place and as soon as they did everyone in the room turned to look at them in shocked awe.

Kagome glanced at the six nins that was standing off to the side by the wall, she saw that they all wore the insignia for Konohagakure and by how young they looked she estimated that they were rookie-nins fresh from the academy and the classmates to team 7.

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi boredly looked around the room trying to find a seat that was away from every one else or as far away as possible anyways.

The doors opening caused everyone to turn and watched as team 7 entered the room.

"Hey Naruto" Called Kiba "You guys made it"

"Hey Kiba, all of you guys made it" Called Naruto as he walked over towards his classmates with his teammates following.

"It would seem so" Called Shikamaru

"Hey do you guys know who they are? They look younger than we are" Whispered Ino

Team 7 turned to see what or who their classmates were talking about.

Kagome, Bankotsu and Hakudoushi were about to start heading towards a seat in the corner near the wall when they heard a loud voice calling out to them.

"Kagome, Bankotsu, Hakudoushi" Called Naruto "They you guys are. You left pretty quickly once bushy brows sensei showed up"

Kagome turned around and smiled, "Yeah well..."

"What do you want?" Called Bankotsu as he tried to ignore the cold glare that he was getting from Kagome for how he had rudely interuppted her.

"Hey Naruto you know them?" Called Kiba walking over with his ninken, Akamaru.

"Yeah we met them several weeks ago when they entered the village. This is Kagome, she is a year younger than us but she is cool. This is Bankotsu his alright and the last boy is Hakudoushi his the silent, cold type though and doesn't talk unless it's an insult of some kind. Both he and Bankotsu are our age."

Sakura snorted, "The girl is a bitch" she whispered to Ino "She tried to steal Sasuke-kun from us."

Ino looked at her once best friend, now rival for Sasuke's heart to the small girl that was talking to Naruto. 'It doesn't seem like that Kagome girl is after Sasuke's affections, maybe Sakura is trying to make me hate the girl. Hm...whatever.' "Oh really"

"Yeah you should have seen it she walked right up to him, wrapped her slimy arms around him and kissed him"

Ino rolled her eyes, 'Yeah like i'll believe an actual flat out lie like that. Get real Sakura. If that was true you'd be the one throwing a fit'

Sakura inwardly smirked waiting for Ino to blow up.

'**That'll teach that baby boyfriend stealer who is the better girl for Sasuke-kun. Cha!' **Yelled inner Sakura

When nothing happened Sakura turned shock green eyes towards Ino, "Aren't you angry" She called incredously.

"No not really" Ino shrugged her shoulder before turning away from Sakura and made her way towards her teammates who were standing next to Bankotsu.

Sakura seethed in angry, 'Damn that Ino. How dare her not at least yell at that...that thing.'

* * *

Hakudoushi who heard the conversation glared at pinky, noticing the glare Kagome looked at him worriedly.

"What is it Haku?"

"That bitch! Who does she think she is!"

"Who? and what did she do?" Asked Bankotsu

"Pinky and she basically labelled you as a rabid fangirl, that you threw yourself against Uchiha-san and kissed him. She was trying to coerce blondy into fighting with you."

Kagome shook her head, "I have never been so insulted. A fangirl, me." Kagome let am evil smirk cross her face. A smirk reminisce to that of her elder brother. One that sent shivers down the spines of everyone who saw it.

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi shook their heads in amusement. Kagome wasn't vain, far from it but once in a while she did get over zealous and quite arrogant about her looks which was quite humorous.

"Um, is she alright?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah" Called Bankotsu

"W...what Sak...sakura said was q..quite m...mean are you o...okay" stuttered Hinata who had approached the female.

"Of course." Kagome smiled at the older girl reconizing her as a Hyuga by her eyes. "It's just that..." Kagome paused making the rookies turn to stare at her in curiousity.

"What?!" Called Kiba

Kagome smiled, "Look at me. If i really wanted a boy all i have to do is look at the guy and tell him to come and he'd follow like a good little puppy that boys are" She called in a innocent voice

The rookies blinked at her statement. The boys though insulted by being labled as puppies inwardly nodded their heads in agreement with the statement. It was true alright. She didn't need to be a fangirl to get guys to notice her.

Ino just had slight envy in her eyes but agreed to the girls statement nontheless while Hinata smiled. Sakura just continued to shot fire with her eyes, which was ignored by everyone.

* * *

As they talked no one noticed the pale yellow almost golden colored eyes that observe the young female Kurai-nin that stood talking to the blond Konoha-nin.

'Soon my dear sweet Kagome-chan, i will take the young Uchiha's body and have you as my bride and they will be nothing you or your friends and family can do to change your fate. You will be mine. It is destiny' Was the sinister thoughts

Kagome felt a cold shiver run down her spine and looked discreetly around the room trying to look inconspicuous.

After searching the room for several minutes and not seeing anything remotely out of place Kagome shrugged off the feeling and returned to the conversation she was having with Naruto unaware that eyes that watched her had slipped away unnoticed by all.

"I already told you Bankotsu" Started Naruto getting loder towards the end and Kagome sighed having a feeling that he was about to do something stupid. A thing his mother would have done...

"**i AM GOING TO DEFEAT EVERYONE HERE.**" He shouted loudly.

Kagome cringed...'Something like that'

All heads turned to see what idiot had just announced something like that.

"Naruto, do you really think that was wise, i mean really." Called Kagome shaking her head as Naruto stared at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Your stupid" Called Bankotsu "Why the heck would you yell something like that in a room full of trained shinobi's."

Sakura who was getting freaked out by all the glares that they were getting ran towards Naruto and punched his head while yelling at him causing even more of the shinobi's to look in their direction.

Kagome glared at the pink haired girl for her atrocious behavior. "Hey pinky leave Naruto alone. You are causing more distrubance than he did with your banshee shrieks and shrill yelling."

Sakura turned and glared at the girl, "Mind your own business little girl" she hissed out through clenched teeth before she turned her attention towards Sasuke trying to ignore the venomous glare that was being drilled into her head by Kagome.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" She called before latching herself on his arms.

Sasuke glared at her before turning his head away,

"Release me Sakura" he demanded coolly while shaking his arms.

Ino ran over and pulled Sakura off of Sasuke. "Stay away from Sasuke-kun bill boaed brow"

"What, now you care, Ino pig"

"Don't call me that forehead girl."

Kagome blinked "Forehead giri?" She questioned

"It's because Sakura has a monsterous forehead. It's huge" Called Kiba with a fangy grin.

"It is quite big" snickered Bankotsu

"Wow, you guys really know how to draw attention, don't cha."

Everyone turned towards the male who was walking over towards them in confusion while Kagome, Bankotsu and Hakudoushi narrowed their eyes reconizing who this supposed 'leaf-nin' was.

"Who are you?" Called Naruto crossing his arms

"Kabuto Yakushi" He answered with a grin "And as you can see i am a Konoha-nin as well."

"So why are you here?" Called Kiba

"Well you guys are loud so i came over here to tell you that you might want to be more quite before someone attacks you." He called

"Oh" Naruto nodded his head

Kagome stepped forward so she was beside the informant and her brother. Kabuto shifted his gaze towards the Kurai female, "And judging by your hitai-ate you are from that hidden dark village. I was unaware that you guys left your village. I heard that your village is very solitary, your nins don't really go out and get involve with other villagers, so that makes me wonder why you and your teammates are here now!"

Kagome glared at Kabuto, "That is really none of your business now is it?"

"So hostile" chuckled Kabuto "It was just a question, you don't have to be so defensive."

Bankotsu snorted, "Why don't you shut up and leave Kagome alone. Our reason for being here has nothing to do with you or anyone else."

"Hm. I think i've seen you three somewhere before haven't I?" Kabuto narrowed hia eyes in thought before a small smile formed on his lips, "Aw yes i know where i have seen you guys. Kagome Taishou, Hakudoushi Kumo and Bankotsu Ryuu"

"Hn. So you heard of us?" Kagome hissed while Bankotsu and Hakudoushi both watched Kabuto carefully making sure he didn't pull anything.

The Konoha rookie nins stared at the guy that just arrived to the three dark nins.

"Uh what's going on? You know him Kagome?" Asked Naruto who turned towards the side to look at Sasuke who had glanced at him than at Kagome before he turned to look at Kabuto with narrowed eyes. "Is something wrong Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "No dobe" He retorted before glancing at Kabuto 'Something is off with this guy, i'm sure of that for Kagome seems to be on edge around him.'

Naruto returned the glare before growling, "Don't call me that, Teme"

Sasuke turned his head away choosing instead to ignore the boisterous blond haired pre-teen getting another annoyed growl from Naruto.

Kabuto smirked and was about to retort but was stopped when three sound-nins attacked him.

* * *

Ibiki looked at all the participants for the exams. "Alright listen up the first part is a written test that consists of a 10 question paper. You are given 1 hour to complete the test. Each of you guys will start out with a total of 10 points, and for each question you get wrong you lose one of those 10 points. If you ever reach 0 points you and the rest of your team will instantly be disqualified. Any questions so far?"

When no hands rose Ibiki nodded his head and continued. "Alright most of you guys might be wondering why their are the other shinobi's around the room well thery are chunins and they will be the ones watching you as you take the test. Their job is to look for anyone who is cheating, and kick them out. If you get caught cheating five times then you and your team are disqualified."

After talking for a bit more the test started.

* * *

Kagome cast a genjutsu around the room so to everyone else that was looking would see only her sitting in her seat, with her head resting on the table while she looked outside the window. The only people that weren't affected by her genjutsu were her teammates. Bankotsu was sleeping with his head nestled between his arms and Hakudoushi was glaring at anything and everything that caught his eyes including the practors.

"Bankotsu wake up and finish that test" Called Kagome as she walked up behind him and wacked his head causing Bankotsu to jerk awake.

"Ow where's the fire?" He yelled earning two glares. Smiling sheepishly at his teammates Bankotsu started on his test while also listening to the plan of action that were being discussed for the second part of the exams.

* * *

"Alright times up brats. Put your pencils down." Yelled Ibiki getting everyones attention.

Bankotsu sat up in his chair. Kagome and Hakudoushi quickly teleported to their seats. Once in her chair, Kagome immediatly had the genjutsu dispersed.

"Before we get to the tenth question i have to ask, is their anyone here who would want to quit. I will not hold it against you if you aren't ready."

"Why would anyone want to quit after coming this far?" Asked random grass-nin.

"Because" Ibiki grinned "If you should answer the tenth question wrong, you can never take the chunin exams again. You will forever remain a genin, never going any higher, but, if you were to quit you can always take the test again next year when you are much more ready and prepared."

After several mintes. Individual hands went up and the teams were dismissed. Teams after teams left to only about 28 teams remained.

Kagome yawned bored with the talking she wanted to get to the next exams already. Hakudoushi glared out the window not really seeing anything, he was annoyed and irritated by all the yelling that was currently going on around the room concerning the tenth question and Bankotsu sat impatiently in his seat, tapping his fingers on the surface of the table.

The sound of glass breaking broke the Kurai-nins out of their boredom and acting on pure impulse they drew several kunai's and had thrown it in the direction they heard the window break.

The lady that had just jumped through had barely avoided getting hit by six silver and black handed kunai's.

Everyone turned to look in the direction the kunai had come from.

"Eh, sorry. We acted on impulse. So sorry" Called Kagome as she stood up and teleported towards the front to retrieve the kunai's. Not bothering to turn she threw two kunai's towards Bankotsu who skillfully caught them and shoved them back into his holsters. Kagome then tossed the other two towards Hakudoushi who caught them as well and sheathed them in a fluid manner. Kagome placed her two kunai into her holster as well before bowing slightly in apology and teleporting back to her seat.

Getting over her shock, their next proctor introduced herself as Anko Mitarashi.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked the chapter. I was in a hurry to get this posted. I sort of lost interest in updating this story since my computer crashed and i lost the six chapters that i had finished typing up that just needed posting, i find it annoying. Anyways i don't know when will be the next time i'll update since my aunts funeral is tomorrow and well..._

_Well please review. NO FLAMES._

_Kagi-chan_


	5. The second part of the Chunin Exams

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT'

I have no time to deal with flamers…

* * *

**Chapter 5**: The second part of the Chunin Exams

* * *

Anko stared at the Kurai-nins with a curious glint in her eyes. 'Those brats almost succeeded in hitting me with their kunai's. I need to keep an eye on them, especially that girl.'

"Alright you maggots" Called Anko "Listen up."

All heads turned to look at their second practor, who was introduced as Anko Mitarashi some time ago.

Bankotsu smirked, "Looking at her, i can tell we are going to have a very interesting proctor."

The Kurai-nins drowned out the ramblings of their proctor.

"Did you do your research Ban?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you have?" Asked Kagome

"The 44 battle zone or the forest of death as it is known as. In the middle of the forest their is a tower. To enter the forest they are 44 gates surronding the area. People said that the forest held a lot of vicious animals and demons."

"Hm." Whispered Kagome as she glanced at the darken forest in front of her.

Turning her head she engaged her teammates in planning out their battle tactic.

...

Anko glared at the three that were currently ignoring her and talking amongst themselves, 'Those brats!' she thought as she reached into her pouch and took out; forgetting about what happened earlier in the day concerning these three. 'This will teach those brats about ignoring me'

Anko tossed several shurikens straight at the three 'genins' of Kurai not expecting what happened next to happen.

...

Kagome turned swiftly on her heels and pulled out a silver handled kunai and deflected all eight shurikens that was hurled in their direction before she turned her glowing green eyes towards their proctor.

"Now, now Anko-sensei, don't act so rash. You don't want a repeat of what happened earlier, do you?" Kagome called out coldly while twirling the handle of her silver kunai.

Anko sweatdrop, 'That damn brat!' "Pay attention to what i'm telling you than!" She yelled angrily

"We were, Anko-sensei, you were saying what we have to do to complete the second exam." Called Bankotsu with a smirk

"If you were paying attention, what did i say?" She challenged

"We need to retrieve both heaven and the earth scroll" Started Bankotsu

"We start of with either the heaven or earth scroll." Stated Hakudoushi sounding annoyed

"When we have both we head off towards the tower that are located in the middle of the forest." finished Kagome a smirk gracing her lips as she saw the hate that glowed in Anko's eyes. It was quite amusing really. "And we have five days to make it. We cannot look inside the scroll unless we are in the tower and if we should open it any other time we will surely not like the consequences of our actions

"Whatever." Spat Anko before turning and addressing everyone "After you sign the consent forms take it to the booths that are located over there" Anko pointed in the front of her and the back of everyone else. "And grab your scrolls than line up at your gates."

Kagome smiled innocently at Anko who glared at her.

'I am starting to like this brat!' thought Anko who inwardly smiled at the nerve the little girl possessed, it was admirable, for sure.

...

Several houra later; the second part of the chunin exams commensed much to Hakudoushi and Bankotsu's pleasure.

Kagome glanced at her teammates at they leapt from one branch to the next. "Alright we will put our plan into action. Bankotsu you go and hunt down a earth scroll and keep an eye on any teams that could present a problem for us. Hakudoushi you hunt for that snake and I am going to make sure Naruto and Sasuke are alright."

"That Uchiha, what for?" Called Bankotsu

"Cause the snake wants him" Replied Kagome as she rose an annoyed eyebrow at her hotheaded teammate. "Honestly Bankotsu, do you ever listen to a word i say when i am speaking to you?" She called in a mock scolding voice.

Bankotsu huffed in annoyance at her tone. "Whatever"

Kagome shook her head and couldn't help but smile at him, "Get to it. We will meet up in several hours unless one of us runs into any trouble and if that should occur you know what to do." with that said the three took off into seperate directions, Bankotsu taking the left, Hakudoushi the right and Kagome going straight.

...

"I want that girl and the Uchiha, alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes master"

"Good now get out, and do not fail me!"

The figure nodded his head and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

...

Bankotsu smirked as he knocked out his fifth team since the start of the exam and checked the ninja's pockets. Finding the scroll he grabbed in and looked it over.

"Damn another earth scroll. Where the hell are all the heavens" He cursed as he pocketed the fifth Earth scroll and took off to hunt for his next prey.

...

Hakudoushi turned on his heels and looked a group of nins that wore the sound headbands.

Two males and a female.

The female had mid-back length light brown hair that had a blue hitae-iti holding her bangs back. She has dark chestnut brown eyes. She was dressed in a light pink mid thigh length skirt, a matching top that stopped 3 inches beneath her breast. She wore blue sandal's and a blue holster on her right thigh. She looked to be about 15.

The first male resembled the female slightly, light brown hair that spiked upwards, light green eyes instead of the brown. He was dressed in a pair of faded blue pants, blue long sleeve and the standard blue sandals. Attach to his right forearm was a holster. The sound forehead protector was wrapped around his waist like a belt. He looked about 14.

The second male had shoulder length pitch black hair and dark green eyes. He wore black knee lengh shorts, a dark green t-shirt and dark blue sandals. On his left forearm was a dark blue holster. He wore his hitae-iti across his forehead. He looked to be 14 as well.

Hakudoushi watched as the female of the group turned to look at him first, taking a step forward she raked her eyes up and down his person before opening her mouth to speak.

"If tt isn't that short youkai that is on the same team as that bratty girl!" Called the female, licking her lips as her eyes strayed up and down his body once again. "He maybe short but he is so cute. I wouldn't mind taking him home with us. I could teach him very useful techniques" She smiled while the two other males groaned at her comment.

Hakudoushi growled at the insinuation of what she spoke. "Wench, hold your tongue before you lose it!" his grip tightniing around his weapon till his knuckles grew pale.

The female glared at Hakudoushi before she ran at him holding a kunai in her hand. Inches away from him the girl went to strike when Hakudoushi swung away and knocked the girl back sevceral feets; colliding with a tree.

"Sora" Called the male who looked a little like the girl now known as Sora as he ran towards his female teammate.

"Shinji" Whispered the female before falling unconcious.

"You will regret that punk!" Yelled a hot headed teen as he tossed several kunai's and shurikens at Hakudoushi's form.

Hakudoushi dodged and deflected all of his attempt to hit him.

Growling, quite impressively for a human, the male brought his hands together to perform a handseal for a jutsu, but before he could execute the attack Hakudoushi had flashed and appeared in front of the male and knocked him backwards.

"Kero" Called the male that was kneeling besid the female.

"Bunch of idiots" Called Haku as he walked over to them.

The brown haired male stood glaring at Hakudoushi, "What do you want?"

"Your lives of course anyone who follows sound are disgraces that needs to be killed."

"Well I won't let you kill us just like that"

Hakudoushi smirked feeling the rise of the humans power, it was quite impressive. 'This could prove to be an interesting fight'

...

Bankotsu smirked as he searched the pockets of his latest victims.

"Common where is it. Aha!" Bankotsu pulled out a scroll and grinned when he saw the label "Yay! A Heaven scroll. Finally" He called as he placed the scroll in his back pocket. "I thought i'd never find a heaven scroll!"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Banktsu turned when he heard the hissing of heated steam from somewhere not to far from where he was standing. 'Hakudoushi. What is he up to know!' with that said he took off to locate his vertically challenged teammate.

...

Hakudoushi glowered at the male as he got to his feet. 'Damn i underestimated that fool. Stupid. Now i'm turning into the baka Bankotsu. That is not acceptable.'

Slamming his naginata, blade downward, into the earth, Hakudoushi glared at the sound-nin in front of him while making quick, one handed seals.

Shinji watched as fire rose up and engulfed the naginata blade. It grew to be as big as the trees . 'What type of jutsu is this? This is not like any fire jutsu that i have ever seen. Just who is this brat and why does the boss want that girl so much!'

Turning his eyes back to Hakudoushi, Shinji gasp and he watched as Hakudoushi whispered something under his breath that sounding like, 'Hells inferno fire blast'.

Hakudoushi grabbed the hilt of his blade and slashed it sideways towards the sound-nin.

Shinji brought his hands together trying to finish off a simple water jutsu that he learned while living in Kiri all those years ago. Hopefully it would be enough to stop that raging eferno.

Hakudoushi watched impassively as his fire engulfed the sound-nins. After a while he called off the attack and walked towards the bodies. Narrowing his eyes he halted his steps.

'Clever, very clever indeed.' he thought as the remaining flames hissed when the water clones poofed out of existence causing water to douse the fire and steam to rise. 'But not clever enough'

Smirking Hakudoushi sheathed his sword and grabbing the heaven scroll that he had snatched from the girl. 'You won't be getting in without your scroll baka.' knowing that those morons were to injured to hunt another team so soon especially after his last attack. He might have been able to escape with his teammates but not without getting some serious burns.

Hakudoushi turned his head when he heard a light 'thump' sound.

"What's going on Hakudoushi?"

"Hn. Just some sound-nins. Got away though."

"I can see that." Called Bankotsu shaking his head "Let's go. I got our scroll and some others as well. Let's look for Kagome."

Hakudoushi nodded his head and ran along side of the ex leader of the Shichinin-tai no Sharyou!; The seven man army.

...

'Damn him' hisses Shinji as he placed his sister and friend down before ripping away the rest of his shirt to stare at his stomach. It was really red, it was swelling and the skin was starting to peel a bit. Shinji grounded his teeth together. 'Fuck!' he swore as a wave of pain shot through his body. 'You will pay for this you bastard!'

...

Kagome jumped to the side barely dodging a kunai that was heading in her direction.

"Are you safe, Kagome-chan?" Asked Naruto

Kagome smiled at the her brother, "Yes Naruto. How are you and Sasuke?"

"We're fine, so is Sakura!" He called

Kagome nodded her head not really caring if the pink haired girl was okay or not. She was of no help, she was pretty much useless as it was.

Sighing Kagome turned to look at the man standing behind her with narrowed eyes.

'So he is here. Wait till Sesshoumaru hears of this!' She thought staring into the pale yellow almost golden colored eyes of the male in front of her. 'Hangetsugata, eh. My nickname. That bastard used my nickname, Sesshoumaru is not going to like this at all.'

"What's wrong Aunt Kagome, scared?' Taunted the male.

Kagome glared at him, 'Something is off with him. Half of his aura is black while the other is white. Strange, so he is good as well, maybe if i can some how purify the tainted half of his soul he'll be alright.'

Nodding to herself Kagome slid into a battle stance after shooting a glance in Naruto and Sasuke's direction. They both were fairing alright against the gaint snake.

"Bring it on!" Declared Kagome

* * *

_So how was it. I hope it was good. __Sorry if it sucked._

_i sort of lost interest in this story but since alot of people like it i am going continue to update as long as the reviews are good. _

_If the reviews starts lacking than i'm going to stop writing this and focus on a different story. _

_So if you want to keep reading this story your going to have to leave a review, alright._

_NO FLAMES. _

_Kagi-chan_


	6. Aunt Kagome, Explanation and the Curse m

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing.

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT'

I have no time to deal with flamers…

* * *

**Chapter 6:**_ Aunt Kagome, Explanation and the Curse mark_

* * *

'So he is here. Wait till Sesshoumaru hears of this!' She thought staring into the pale yellow almost golden colored eyes of the male in front of her. 'Hangetsugata, eh. My nickname. That bastard used my nickname, Sesshoumaru is not going to like this at all.'

"What's wrong Aunt Kagome, scared?' Taunted the male.

Kagome glared at him, 'Something is off with him. Half of his aura is black while the other is white. Strange, so he is good as well, maybe if i can some how purify the tainted half of his soul he'll be alright.'

Nodding to herself Kagome slid into a battle stance after shooting a glance in Naruto and Sasuke's direction. They both were fairing alright against the gaint snake.

"Bring it on!" Declared Kagome

...

Hakudoushi and Bankotsu slid into the clearing staring at the black haired male with pale yellow; not quite gold in color. He stood at about 5'10 and looked to be about fifteen give or take a couple years.

"Who is that guy that Kagome is fighting?" Questioned Bankotsu as he glanced at the female who was watching as her other two teammate battled a gaint snake on the other side of where Kagome was fighting.

Sakura scowled in their directions. "Like i care who she's fighting!" she called before turning her green eyes back towards Sasuke.

Hakudoushi and Bankotsu both glared at the female.

Naruto leaped over towards them, having heared the question.

"He introduced himself as Hangetsugata and called Kagome, aunty!"

"No way!" exclaimed Bankotsu

Naruto rose an eye brow, "Know him?"

"No, but that name is Kagome's nickname, given to her by her brother. Sesshoumaru-sama nicknamed her that several years ago." Called Bankotsu while thinking, 'Yay 1,500 years ago!'

"Why is her nickname Hangetsugata?" Asked Naruto curiously

"Well Sesshoumaru-sama is the lord of the Palce of Moons in the Western domain where our village lies. His symbol is the crescent moon so he calls his younger sister half moon."

"Oh, cool. So that would make Kagome a princess, right?"

"Yep."

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! GO HELP SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled Sakura

Naruto rolled his eyes before going over to help Sasuke immobolize the gaint snake.

()

Kagome swung her sword around to strike at the male in front of her slicing his chest.

Hangetsugata growled lowly in his chest when he felt his body burning. "You stupid bitch. How dare you try to purify your own nephew!" he yelled as he glared at Kagome with his pale yellow eyes.

Kagome scoffed, "How dare my nephew raise his blade against me, first."

Hangetsugata glared at the girl in front of him, "Father told me that you were a bitch. He said that you were jealous of his relationship with mother and that you were envious of her as well."

"Why the hell would I be jealous of **_'her. _**That woman is nothing special.**_'_**" Kagome spat the word 'her' out in a dangerously cold voice. "Let me tell you a story of your father and mother, hm."

Hanagetsugata glared at the girl who resembled a eleven year old girl, "Whatever you have to say will not sway my descision to slay you. It is my duty!"

"Hm, if you still feel that way after hearing my story than we will continue our fight."

"Very well, i will listen. Speak quickly wench!"

Kagome glared at the male in front of her who sounded just like his father.

Turning her head she looked at Bankotsu and Hakudoushi, "Help Naruto and Sasuke with the snake!" She called

The two nodded their heads and went to help, while Kagome placed a narrier around her and Hanagetsugata to stop eavedroppers from listening into their conversation.

"Well it all started when I met your father, he was pinned to the goshinboku, the God tree or the tree of ages as it is called..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood up, raking his claws down his desk in his anger.

"Who sent this?" He questioned in a deadly soft voice

The male that was adorned in a cat mask fought the urge to gulp and take a step back.

"Well?" Demanded Sesshoumaru narrowing his eyes at the ANBU in front of him.

"No one knows, Sesshoumaru-sama. The letter was just there when the guards on duty went to keep watch over the villlage. We tried everything to locate the intruder but they was no scent anywhere."

Sesshoumaru snarled softly.

"What did it say, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Inuyasha and his bitch are back. They have a son who has entered the exams and are planning on killing off Kagome."

The ANBU gasped in shocked. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to Konohagakure no Sato. Get your squad here. We leave within the hours so pack light." He commanded.

The man nodded his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sesshoumaru growled and threw the vase that was on the coner of his desk at the wall; shattering into thousands of shards."

The doors opened and in stepped a woman around 25; dressed in a short red dress. The dress stopped at mid thigh. Her midback length dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her brown eyes zeroed in on the glass.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Called the woman in what she thought was a sultry voice.

Sesshoumaru glared icy daggers at his secretary. "Clean the mess up, than purchase a new one!" he called ignoring the woman.

The lady walked over to the mess with a broom and dust pan, "Sesshoumaru-sama, why is it that you always break something given to you by miss Rin and not by Kagome?" She questioned.

It was not a secret that the secretary disliked the younger female.

"What i do, is none of your business. After you clean the mess, purchase a new vase than you can leave." He called leaving several bills on the desk and walking out of the office.

Walking down the hall, Sesshoumaru stopped by another door and opened it.

"Kohaku you are in charge of the village in my leave. I want you to keep an eye on everything including that secretary. If she does anything suspicious lock her up until my return."

Kohaku bowed his head, "Alright Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Good!"

With that Sesshoumaru headed towards the gates.

* * *

Hanagetsugata eyes widened when he heard the familiar tale.

Kagome noticed the glaze look in the male's eyes and paused in her story, knowing the look in his to be a 'lost-in-thought' and knew that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

**FLASHBACK**

_A younger Hanagetsugata stared at two figures in front of him. _

_"You only have one purpose, do you understand?" Called a gruff sounding voice "When the times comes you will kill a girl named Kagome. She's your aunt, but she's evil. She will do anything to destroy our family. Do you want that Gata?"_

_The boy around five shook his head, "No"_

_"Than get stronger so you can kill that wreched female!" Yelled the female as she raised her perfectly manicured hand and strucked the boy sending him flying into the wall. _

_Gata stood up on shaky legs and stared at his mother in shock, blood flowing out of the four scratch marks that adorned his once flawless skin._

_"You are a disgrace Gata if you won't get stronger than i will kill you myself!" Called the female _

_"Mother?" Questioned the young boy_

_"Don't mother me and get to training you brat!" _

_Hanagetsugata watched silently as his mother and father left the room._

_"Koushaku!" Called an older male as he ran into the room. He looked to be about twenty._

_"Hiko."_

_Hiko ripped away a piece of his shirt and started to wipe away the blood._

_After a while Gata looked up at his friend._

_"Hiko, why does mother and father call me Hanagetsugata while you and Masaru calls me Koushaku?"_

_"That is your name. Your mother and father calls you Hanagetsugata to spite your aunt, for that is her nickname; given to her by her elder brother."_

_"Why does father and mother hate aunty Kagome? Is she really evil?" _

_"Not at all. Your aunt Kagome is very nice. She saved me and Masaru once even though she didn't know us."_

_"If she is nice than why does mother and father want me to kill her?" _

_Hiko looked at the young quarter demon, "Your mother is jealous and your father is a fool, that is why?" he whispered _

_Koushaku or better known as Hanagetsugata stared at his best friend in curiousity._

_Hiko stared at the quarter inu-youkai that was staring at him in a curious manner, his head cocked to the side, and let a small smile grace his lips and proceeded to tell Koushaku a story about his mother, father, his aunt Kagome and his uncle Sesshoumaru. By the ending Koushaku was trembling in anger and sorrow._

_"I am sorry young one but i am going to have to place a spell upon you alright! You are going to forget everything i just told you. You will get these memories back when you can learn to accept the truth on your own." Whispered Hiko as he cast a small spell that made him forget what was just discussed._

_"Uh, Hiko what were we talking about?" Asked Koushaku rubbing his head_

_"Nothing really Koushaku. Go to bed, you've got a long day ahead of you!"_

_"Okay, good night, Hiko!" _

_"Good night!" He replied as he watched the small boy walk out of the dojo. Once the doors closed Hiko closed his eyes, "Young Prince."_

**  
END FLASHBACK  
**

Kagome watched as the pale yellow of her nephews eyes brightened to match the sun in it's brightness. The black that covered his aura before shifted to a white glow.

"Hanagetsugata?" Questioned Kagome blinking at the change to the young man in front of her.

"My name is Koushaku, Kagome-sama!" Came the soft response from the male as he lowered his sword. "And i am sorry for raising my blade against you!"

Kagome smiled, "Hey, it's aunty and all my friends tried to kill me first, so i don't take offense!"

Koushaku grinned, 'How can mother and father call her evil.' "Okay, aunty" all of a sudden the grin turned to a frown when he remembered his parents and the scars that he obtained throughout the long years since he was old enough to hold a sword.

Seeing the frown Kagome got worried and placed a reassuring hand on the her nephews cheek, "What's wrong?"

"Mother and Father are going to be very upset. I am scared of them aunt Kagome. For as long as I could remember I have always been abused by them; mentally, physically and emotionally. Since I could walk, I have been trained to fight and if I got things wrong I was either beaten until I could get it right or mother would throw a tantrum which would leave me with scratch marks on my cheeks that would bleed until my healing abilities would kick in to heal it."

Kagome growled slightly lifting up her nephews shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw the long, jagged scar marks that marred Koushaku's back. Some looked to have been done by a whip and other's by a sword.

"Mother said that I am a coward and cowards deserve to be beaten. She often would rant and rave and say that I would never amount to anything." Whispered Koushaku "Father said that I will always be a disgrace because I lack the courage to fight with everything. I hate them, I really do, but i am afraid of them. I don't know what to do, aunt Kagome!" cried Koushaku tears rolled down the his cheeks and dripped off his chin to land in the dirt below him, leaving wet spots.

Kagome could see and feel the fear and pain that emitted from his body as well as the hurt, anger and sorrow.

Wrapping her arms around her nephew she started humming a soft melody.

(**AN: **The words in () is the real word for the song, I changed 'my' to 'their' so it would match Koushaku's feelings better)

_**Take all their**_ _(my)** vicious words  
And turn them into something good**_

_**Take all their** (my)** preconceptions  
And let the truth be understood**_

_**Take all their** (my)** prized possessions  
Leave only what I need**_

_**Take all their **(my)** pieces of doubt  
And let me be what's underneath**_

Kagome stroked Koushaku's hair gently as she continued to sing the words to one of her favorite songs.

_**Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway**_

Koushaku closed his eyes as he listened to the words of the song that his aunt was singing.

_**We all have excuses why  
Living in fear something in us dies  
Like a bird with broken wings  
It's not how high he flies,  
But the song he sings**_

Kagome stared at her nephews closed eyes and peaceful looking expression with a tender look in her eyes.

_**Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway**_

_**Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway  
you keep on living anyways**_

Turning her head Kagome peered through her barrier. She was worried about the others well not so much the female. Kagome watched at Bankotsu unleashed his Banryusen while Hakudoushi followed up with his inferno fireballs. Naruto was fighting with clones and weapons, Sasuke was using his fire jutsu's as well as weapons while the female just stood on the sides staring at Sasuke.

Kagome shook her head and went back to stroking Koushaku's hair trying to soothe his nerves.

_**It's not how many times you've been knocked down  
It's how many times you get back up**_

_**Courage is when you've lost your way,  
But you find your strength anyway**_

Koushaku opened his bright golden eyes to stare at his aunts light blue eyes. 'That is courage, huh' he smiled

_**Courage is when you're afraid  
Courage is when it all seems grey  
Courage is when you make a change,  
And you keep on living anyway**_

_**You keep on moving anyway  
You keep on giving anyway  
You keep on loving anyway**_

"Thanks aunt Kagome!" Koushaku pulled the smaller girl into a warm embrace.

Kagome returned his smile with a grin while wrapping her own arms around the older males waist. "Okay, now I've got a snake to fry. Are you staying Koushaku?"

"Yes. I am taking the test. I should be off to find my teammates and tell them there's been a change of plans."

"Be safe, Koushaku!"

"You too, chibi obasan!" Smirked Koushaku before vanishing,

"Why that brat!" Called Kagome before disspelling the barrier to find Bankotsu, Hakudoushi, Naruto and Sasuke engaged in a battle with the snake.

Charging her blade Kagome ran to join the fight.

* * *

"Kagome, what happened to that guy?"

"That guy is my nephew, Koushaku. His a good guy now so no worries!"

"Wait, wasn't his name..."

"Fight now, talk later, Bankotsu!" Called Kagome as she sliced at the snake.

"Right"

* * *

"Wait so Inuyasha and Kikyo had a kid and that kid is in the exams and was trained to kill Kagome!" Called a males voice while his face was hidden behind a fox mask.

"Right."

"This is not good." mumbled the male behind a bird mask.

"Hm" Called Sesshoumaru 'A nephew. I have a nephew. I wonder..."

* * *

Kagome cringed in pain as she panted.

Hakudoushi and Bankotsu were busy trying to get the fever that she broke out in, down.

"I need more cold water, Bankotsu!"

"On it!" Bankotsu grabbed the bottles and took off back towars the lake.

"How is she?" Asked Naruto

"Fine for now." Called Hakudoushi

"As soon as Bankotsu get's back with the bottle. We are heading towards thje tower. You can follow if you want!"

Sasuke stared at the cringing girl that was lying in her teammates lap in guilt. The attack was met for him but he was too busy to notice so Kagome had thrown herself in between him and that pale man, that called himself Orochimaru and now because of him she was hurt, badly. Clenching his fist and teeth together Sasuke vowed that he would repay her somehow.

Sakura just stood by and stared at her nails, 'Psh, why should i care what happens to that bitch' she thought

Just than Bankotsu arrived, "Alright i got it."

"Good. We are going to the tower." Called Hakudoushi

"Okay" Called Bankotsu as he stuffed the water bottles into his pouch.

* * *

Arriving at their tower, Hakudoushi and Bankotsu entered their room, leaving team 7 to there own.

Entering the room Hakudoushi laid Kagome down on her back as he and Bankotsu opened the scroll, throwing it into the center of the room when they strarted smoking.

"I know i don't have to explain anything to you..." Started their 'sensei' before he stopped when he saw Kagome.

"What happened...?" He called as he ran over to kneel beside Kagome

"Orochimaru, that bastard bit her when she shoved that damn Uchiha brat away from the attack!" Called Bankotsu angrily

Ryunosuke stared at the mark silently befors shaking his head. "It shouldn't have any affect on her, but just encase it should we have to tell Sesshoumaru-sama when he arrives here."

Kagome stirred slightly and opened her eyes slightly. "Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"Fine!" Kagome blinked her eyes before groggily sitting up, putting a hand to her neck. "Gah, what happened?"

"You were bitten and given a curse mark, just because you wanted to save that blasted Uchiha brat! Kami, what were you thinking Kagome!" Yelled Bankotsu anger because she had delibrately placed herself in danger for someone else and now she was cursed.

Kagome glared at Bankotsu, "How could i have let him have this mark, Bankotsu? The mark won't affect me the way it would anyone else, you know that! Besides i baby sat that Uchiha brat as you like to put it, so how can i have just satnd back and just let Orochimaru take him." Called Kagome getting to her feet and glaring at Bankotsu.

Before anything serious could transpire between them Ryunosuke broke them up. "Alright you two, calm down." He called

Hakudoushi looked at both of his teammates boredly. He knew Bankotsu would say something like that and Kagome would respond in kind so he was perpared for the outburst.

"Anyways lets go on through!"

Nodding the three 'genins' followed their 'sensei' into the tower where the next part of the exams will take place.

* * *

_Courage is...belongs to The Strange familiar, which I don't own._

_I am sorry if it seems rush or doesn't make any sense. If you don't understand anything you can always PM me and i'll explain what's happening or you can always leave it in a review and i'll explain it in the next chapter._

_I made this chapter longer and I am also thinking of focusing on finishing this story before continuing on with my other stories. But i will only update if i have enough reviews for the chapter, so review!_

_Kagi-chan_


	7. Preliminary round pt1

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing.

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT'

I have no time to deal with flamers…

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Preliminary round pt.1

* * *

Five days passed quickly and before they knew it, it was the day of the 'third exam' or so they thought.

Kagome, Bankotsu and Hakudoushi walked towards the center of the tower where they were all to meet with the Hokage for a briefing before they start the exam. Along the way they met up with team 7.

**(-Xx...XX-)**

"Naruto, shut up" yelled Sakura as she glared at the blond boy

Naruto turned to stare at Sakura, he was getting really tired of all the verbal abuse and the physical abuse that she constantly bestowed upon him even if he didn't deserve them.

Naruto opened his mouth to tell the pink haired girl exactly what he thought when he saw Kagome approaching from behind them and decided to hold his tongue, for now.

**(-Xx...XX-)**

Sasuke was watching Naruto curiously when his eyes had, unknown to Naruto, flashed a light shade of red in what could only be in anger. He saw Naruto open his mouth to say something only to shut it when he saw something or someone behind them so turning so he couls see what had caught his best friends attention his 'non existent' heart thuded softly against his ribcage. For walking towards them were Kagome and her team. Fighting back the blush that wanted to consume his pale cheeks, Sasuke turned his head away from the female to watch what Naruto would do.

"Hey Kagome!" Called Naruto running towards her "How are you?" He asked worriedly after all the last time he had seen her was when she saved them, got bitten and was unconcious for a long period of time sweating and running a high fever.

"I am fine, Naruto. Just fine." Kagome smiled at the blond haired genin.

"That's good. I was worried." He admitted with a sheepish grin

Sasuke looked relieved to know that she was alright.

"So what were you guys doing for the passed five days?" Called Bankotsu

"Sasuke and I was training and Sakura was staring at Sasuke as he trained or just sitting around. What did you guys do?"

"Trained." Called Hakudoushi glancing at Kagome from the coner of his eyes. 'Kagome has to train extra hard because the strain of holding the curse mark back was tiring her out.' sighing inwardly and hoping that Kagome had enough strength to hold the mark back just until Sesshoumaru can arrive to nullify the curse.

Arriving at their meeting place the two teams looked around. More than half of the team had been disqualified.

Kagome smirked, 'Half of them were probably missing their earth scroll' she thought remembering when she saw Bankotsu throwing several earth scrolls into the trash bin and than having Hakudoushi set them on fire, afterwards.

Shaking her head Kagome stood behind Hakudoushi who was standing behind Bankotsu in the line that they had to get into.

Team 7 got in line beside them. Looking around the room Kagome saw that two teams down was Koushaku and his team. She was happy that he made it and turned to face the Hokage.

As soon as all the qualifying teams had been lined up the Hokage started speaking.

**(Xx...xX)  
**

"This is a custom in which balance as been perserved by fighting and dying in the world of the shinobi that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dream is at stake."

Naruto smiled, his hitae-ite covering his eyes, "Well he sure convinced me"

Kagome looked at the red headed sand-nin when he spoke.

"Anything is fine with me just tell me what the details of the exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me."

**(-Xx...xX-)  
**

"Wow cold much" whispered Bankotsu who glanced at the red haired boy as well.

Kagome smiled when Hakudoushi murmered a soft 'Baka' to which Bankotsu shot the silent male a heated glare.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

"Hm" grunted the Hokage "Now listen closely, I am going to tell you what you need to do on the third exam." The third coughed gently into his hand.

"Lord Hokage before you do, please allow me, Hayate Gekkou to speak first."

"So be it" called the Hokage

"There is something I would like all of you...(cough)... to do before the third exam" Hayate ended with a cough.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Sasuke glanced at the girl beside him throughout most of the thirds speech, while more specifically it was like his eyes had a will of their own for they had immediately zeroed in on the mark that graced the junction where her shoulders met her neck and didn't bother to move from that spot since. It had been glued to that mark for the last ten minutes. With every passing second that he stared at the mark Sasuke's gaze would darken, 'I should have been the one to have gotten that mark, not her. I should have been stronger.'

Feeling eyes on her person, Kagome turned to see Sasuke staring at the mark on her neck with self-contempt evident in his gaze, "Hey!"

Sasuke looked up at hearing her voice. "Hm"

"Don't worry about it. If you feel that badly about the mark then just do me a favor." She whispered

Sasuke furrowed his brows, "And what would I have to do?"

"Just win your match!" She called

Sasuke turned to stare at her this time, Kagome glanced at him briefly before returning her gaze to the front where a man introduced as Hayate stood explaining what they were to do during the test. After a while she saw s smirk grace the Uchiha's lips before he nodded his head.

Smiling Kagome started to pay attention to the explanation unaware that a pair of jealous green eyes saw the entire display and the hatred that emitted from her form directed towards her.

**(-Xx...xX-)  
**

Sakura glared at the Kurai-nin, '**Who does that bitch think she is, trying to steal 'our' Sasuke-kun?' called inner Sakura**

_'She won't get him though, that bitch does not deserve Sasuke-kun. She's not even pretty!' called Sakura_

**'Right and Sasuke-kun would never like someone ugly and short for his wife, CHA!' **

Snapping out of her hate filled thoughts about a certain female, Sakura turned her attention back towards the proctor.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Hayate stared at all the genins staring at him, "Uh...we need to have a preliminary exam before we can move on to the real one."

"Hm" grunted Naruto

"A what?" Questioned Sakura

"A PRELIMINARY JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" yelled Shikamaru

"Sensei, excuse me but i don't really see the point what is this preliminary thing about why can't we just move on to the third exam" called Sakura trying to act innocent in her questioning.

"Uh" called Hayate

"It's because the first and second exam might have been too easy and you all didn't expect so much of us to still be here, right?" Called Kagome with a grin before she cringed. Raising her hand she ran it through her hair while discreetly rubbing at her neck.

Hayate nodded his head, "Yes that is right." he called

Sakura shot a scathing glare at Kagome, **'Who does that bitch think she is, cha!'** yelled inner Sakura

_'I know that bitch is probably trying to steal 'our' Sasuke-kuns heart but that is not going to work because Sasuke loves us' _replied Sakura

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Anko stared at the girl who had cringed with a critical eye, 'That's the girl who had recieved the mark. We should take her out of the exams.'

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Koushaku turned to look at his aunt with admiration for her intelligence before narrowing his eyes when he noticed the slight cringe of pain in her movements and how she would discreetly run her fingers over the left side of neck and shoulder under the guise of fixing her already prefect hair.

Glancing at the dark haired konoha-nin he saw that the boy was also staring at her or more importantly something on her neck. The look that crossed his face was one that he knew all so well, self guilt, the feeling that if he was strong enough he could have prevented something from happening.

Narrowing his bright gold eyes he contemplated in what could have occured before his eyes widened, 'Orochimaru. Did that bastard curse her!'

Koushaku turned towards the front with a glare on his handsome face. 'Don't worry aunt Kagome. I'll help you.'

**(-xX...Xx-)  
**

"According to the rules a preliminary match can be held at any time during the exam to eliminate people."

"Wait but is that really fair" called Sakura in a high pitched whiny voice

"It's just that at this stage we have to speed things up a bit. As Lord Hokage said a lot of important people will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time they've come to watch only the best. So if their is anyone here who feels that they are not at top physical condition now is your chance to...(cough)..."

'Talk about not being in top physical condition' thought Ino

'That proctor don't look so good himself.' thought Hinata worriedly

Kagome tilted her head a bit, 'Hm'

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi looked at Kagome before glancing at each other and nodding their heads.

"So as I was saying those of you who feels that you are not fit to battle should leave now the preliminary round is going to start immediately"

"COME ON YOU MEAN RIGHT NOW!" yelled Kiba

"But we just barely finished surviving the last exam don't we get a break?" Asked Ino

"Man, what a drag" sighed Shikamaru

"Hey when do we eat" whined Chouji

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Kagome reached into her back pouch and pulled out a vial of clear blue liquid. 'Hm this should cure whatever illness clings to Hayate'

Closing her eyes Kagome took a deep breath before placing the vial in her sleeve. She would give it to him afterwards.

A dark energy suddently washed over the female Kurai-nin causing her head to snap upward.

Tensing she scanned the jounins that were standing behind the Hokage before stopping at the sand village jounin who had a smirk on his face as he stared at her.

Kagome released a low growl catching the attention of her two teammates, Koushaku and his two team members, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru as well.

"What is it, Kagome?" Asked Bankotsu

Kagome gave him a look to which both boys nodded to.

**(-xX...Xx-)  
**

Ryunosuke stared at 'his student curiously before glancing in the direction she had just moments before. 'The sound-jounin? I'll ask her later'

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

"So everyone needs to go up to the second floor except for the fighters" called Hayate nodding at Anko who gave a nod back before speaking into her headphone, telling someone to open the panel.

Everyone watched as a panel opened up to reveal a screen.

"Alright behind me is a screen that will display the names of who you are going to be matched up with. So with nothing further to say let's see what the fates have planned for you. So further more let the first two opponents be called."

With that being said names started shuffling before it stopped, "The first match has been decided. Will Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akada please stay. The rest of you please go up to the upper level." called Hayate

They all walked up to the upper level as they were asked.

Kagome paused in her steps as she neared where Sasuke was standing. "Be careful, ne Sasuke." she called before running to catch up with both teammates.

Sasuke stared after Kagome's retreating figure, 'I will be careful and I will win after all I did promise you, Kagome!'

**_(Kagome and her team are standing beside team 7's left side with Koushaku's team across from them. Team 8 is on the left side of them, them being Kagome's team while Gai's team is on the right side next to Naruto's and beside them are team 10. So everyone can hear what the other's are saying well except for Koushaku and team.)_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru and the ANBU's that were accompanying him paused when they reached the tower in the middle of a forest.

"There is something or someone with a very malicious aura about them." Whispered the male wearing the neko mask.

"I feel it as well."

"Lets go"

* * *

"I told you we should have killed him. Now look at what has happened our own son betrayed us for that bitch who looks just like me!"

"Shut up, Kikyo. I may have allowed you to beat on our son when he was younger but killing him goes against everything my mother taught me when I was a but a pup."

"Yeah and beating on a defenceless boy doesn't" sneered Kikyo

"I did not beat him, you did!" retorted Inuyasha

"All the same, Inuyasha, you watched as it happned!"

Inuyasha glared at Kikyo coldly before turning his back to her. "Be ready. We head to Konoha at dawn."

Kikyo narrowed her dark brown eyes at Inuyasha's retreating back. 'Inuyasha...'

* * *

"Alright" Hayate called staring at Sasuke and Yoroi "If you are both ready, let the match begin"

Yoroi dashed forward his hand glowing blue surprising Sasuke at his speed. He slammed Sasuke to the ground with his glowing hand firmly attached to Sasuke's forehead with him struggling to get Yoroi to release his grip.

Gasping as he struggled to pull Yoroi's arm off his forehead after a while his arms fell to his side as his eyes widened, "My...chakra...what are you doing?" He gasped out

Yoroi's cruel laughter met his statement. "Your just noticing it now!"

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the attack, 'That's...' "Sasuke you have to move, get away from him, quickly. His stealing your chakra"

Everyone turned to stare at Kagome in shock because she helped someone she didn't know. The only people who didn't look shock were her comrades, Naruto, Kakashi, Koushaku and his team, and Sakura who was angry that the 'bitch' was trying to steal Sasuke from her.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Sasuke's eyes widened 'Stealing my chakra' he thought before he glared at Yoroi who continued to laugh, "That's right little man, your little girlfrind is right. I am stealing your chakra and there is nothing you can do about it!"

(At that comment Sakura was about to yell, 'That whore is not Sasuke's girlfriend' but was stopped by Kakashi who placed a hand over her mouth. Preventing her from saying anything.)

Sasuke struggled to move his body, finally after a while he managed to land a good kick to Yoroi's stomach sending the older man flying away from him.

Staggering to his feet Sasuke panted before standing straighter, 'I can not lose, I promised Kagome and I will not let her down. I will not be weak.'

Yoroi charged at Sasuke again with his hand glowing blue, raised to strike again.

Sasuke dodged the attacks narrowly avoiding the last stike which were inches away from hitting his ear, Sasuke dodged under his arm and turned around to face Yoroi once again.

Chuckling was heard, "Whats some matter is that the best you can do?" he taunted leaping away when Sasuke tried to kick him again.

'Damn it, I don't have the speed to keep away from him and I don't stand a chance in close quarter fights. I need to think of something and fast.' Sasuke thought glancing at Kagome who was staring at him with a small smile on her lips and an encouraging look in her eyes. 'If not for myself than for Kagome.' Turning away he took a deep breath.

Sasuke was about to take a step but stopped when Naruto's voice reached his ears.

"Hey Sasuke, come on man what was that and you call yourself an Uchiha!"

Eyes wide Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto from over his shoulder.

Kagome, Hakudoushi and Bankotsu looked at Naruto as well to see what else he was going to say.

"Your going to let this goon walk all over you. Come on stop messing around and get it in gear." Yelled Naruto gripping the railings.

Chuckling Bankotsu glanced at Kagome, "Some brother you got there!" he whispered into her hear so no one else would be able to hear.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, just like his mother, he is"

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Sasuke stared at Naruto before he looked at Lee who was standing beside Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened as a thought hit him. 'Maybe...yes that will work...'

Yoroi charged his hand up with his blue chakra again before once again running at Sasuke, "I will teach you to turn your back on me" he called out "Big mistake and your last!"

Sasuke dodged all the strikes that was aimed at him by Yoroi before he suddenly vanished,

Kagome, Hakudoushi, Bankotsu looked shocked while Lee gasped.

'Amazing he copied Lee's fight while Lee was fighting against Hakudoushi. I didn't know they were there for that long and I didn't even see when he activated his Sharingan.'

They watched as Sasuke appeared beneath Yoroi who was looking around, placing a hand on the ground Sasuke kicked his opponent sending him soaring into the air. Turning so he was on his feet and his hands Sasuke leaped upward so he appeared beneath Yoroi. Causing many astonished looks to go around the room.

"Alright I admit it, I borrowed that move but from here on in it's all original." Called Sasuke

Sasuke place two fingers on Yoroi's back.

"What the dancing leaf shadow" called Yoroi shocked

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Kagome couldn't help but grin when she watched Sasuke turn the match around. She watched as he sent a kick to Yoroi's left side which was blocked.

"ha, your no match for me" called Yoroi causing Kagome to smirk 'No match, huh'

Kagome watched as Sasuke slid his left leg around so he could deliver a backhand strike to his opponents face which also allowed him to be above Yoroi.

"His got this fight in the bag" called Bankotsu

Kagome glanced at him "I don't think that Sasuke is quite finished with his opponent!"

Hakudoushi nodded his head in agreement.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

"Come back here." They heard Sasuke call out as he sent a punch into Yoroi's gut which sent him towards the ground "I am not done with you yet!" he stated while delivering a spinning kick that landed his heel into Yoroi's stomach sending them both towards the ground. "Lion's barrage" they heard him call out.

upon impact Sasuke was sent skidding backwards flipping over because of the force he landed on his face.

Kagome looked at Sasuke worriedly before glancing at Yoroi who was also on the ground not moving before she looked at Hayate who was observing both opponents. He headed towards Yoroi who was also closer and kneeling down.

"That was a very interesting match"

Kagome turned and smiled when she saw who had walked over. "Hey Koushaku"

"Hello aunt Kagome" glancing at the three males beside him Koushaku motioned to them. "This is Raido Takeda" he called pointing towards a dark greened haired boy that had even darker green eyes. "and Hikaru Toshi" A boy with short dark red hair and light green eyes waved when his name was mentioned. "They are obviously my teammates and this is Akira Kasagawa, our sensei." Koushaku gestured towards the man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes who gave a small polite smile towards the group.

"Nice to meet you" replied Kagome as she gestured to the males beside her, "These are my teammates Hakudoushi Kumo and Bankotsu Ryuu. Our sensei Ryunosuke"

"Inuyasha's your father isn't he?" called Bankotsu, eyes narrowed

"Yeah" called Koushaku with a nod of his head

"His a bastard!" spat Haku as he glared at the arena as he remembered the days so long ago.

It still hurt thinking about that day and he wasn't the only one affected by that incident. Don't get him wrong he and everyone else could careless about Inu-trasha or his clay bitch but what hurt them all was the way Kagome was such a mess after Inuyasha's betrayal. She wouldn't talk to anyone or eat and drink anything, unless it was Shippo or Sesshoumaru asking her too. On several occasion someone had to be watching her because of her suicidal intentions. Even though it happened more than 1,000 years it felt like it was only a few days ago, the memory of how broken and heartbroken she looked it was devasting and that was an incident everyone tried to forget.

Kagome placed a hand on Hakudoushi's back knowing what he was thinking about. She knew ir was her fault that all of her friends who were around all those years ago worried about her, in her moment of pure weakness she had tried to end her life. Thinking back to that day she felt like beating herself up. Bankotsu amnd RYu seemed to know what they were thinking by the clenching of there fist.

Koushaku glanced at the four of them curiously but knowing not to push the subject further.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

"Well this one had it" he called he turned when he heard a grunting sound and watched as Sasuke sat up panting and breathing hard.

"Declaring this match over" called Hayate "As winner of this preliminary match, Sasuke Uchiha advances on to the finals"

Naruto cheered for Sasuke as did Ino and Sakura.

Kagome clapped her hands as Sasuke was announced the winner of the match. Seeing the exhausted state the Uchiha was in Kagome disappeared.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Sasuke sighed and was about to fall backwards when Kagome appeared behind him holding him up so he wouldn't fall backwards.

Turning his head to look behind him he let a small smirk grace her lips at the sight of Kagome. "Hey"

"Hey yourself, come on let's get you up." smiled Kagome as she stood up wrapping her arm around Sasuke's waist while he looped his arms around her neck.

The medic team ran over, "Maybe you should come along with us as well to get your wounds treated."

Kagome waved them off, "Don't worry, I'll take care of his injuries" she called as she brushed past the medics and headed towards the stairs with Sasuke.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Sakura griited her teeth at the sight of Kagome touching her Sasuke. "Damn that bitch" she whispered turning she looked at Ino whose eyes had widened when she seen Sasuke loop his arms over the younger girls neck.

'Sasuke-kun...he actually likes that girl...' she thought watching as the two made there way towards Naruto and her teammates.

"You okay, Hey Sasuke you won but in such an uncool way. You came out looking like you got beat." laughed Naruto

Sasuke grunted, "Idiot, give me a break you little..." Sasuke trailed off when Kagome brushed a glowing dark purple hand across his chest.

Blinking Sasuke realized that Kagome had just healed him of all of his wounds as well as restored his chakra a bit anyways.

"Thanks" he whispered

Smiling Kagome nodded her head as she turned towards the screen once again as it started shuffling names.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder narrowing her eyes when she heard a low growling sound. She watched as the sand-nin gripped the sleeves of his shirt. 'That kid...he has a feel for major bloodlust' Turning back around Kagome went back to helping Sasuke walk up the stairs.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Iruka stared intently at Kagome. 'That girl...she looks so much like her...like...Kagome, but that's impossible...Kagome died more than 12 years ago and even if she was alive she would be 23, now, not eleven still.

Shaking his head Iruka banished those thoughts from his head. 'It's not her Iruka stop this none sense.'

* * *

"So where are we headed Itachi?"

"Don't question me Kisame!"

"Itachi, where are we headed?"

Itachi glanced at the young man that was walking beside him, "You do not question me either, Kimimaro"

"But Itachi the nearest village is Konoha if we head out in that direction but even then the walk is about a month or two surely we are not travelling that long."

"You two will cease complaining. I have to do something that is very important."

Kisame and Kimimaro glanced at each other before they shrugged, "Whatever Itachi" they called before sighing.

_I had planned on making the entire prelims in this chapter, but it kinda looked weird so I am cutting them done. _

_If you want more you better review and if this helps you to review than...I have the next chapter ready to upload and i am almost done with the chapter after that one. SO REVIEW..._

_-Kagi-chan-_


	8. Preliminary round pt 2

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing.

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT'

I have no time to deal with flamers…

* * *

**Chapter 8:**_ Preliminary round pt. 2_

* * *

"Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi"

"heh, which sucker is that?" Zaku called out cockily

Shino turned and stared at Zaku after his comment.

"Step forward please" called Hayate waiting for both boys to do what was asked of them before continuing.

Both Shino and Zaku stepped forward facing each other.

Hayate nodded at them, "Very good now if you both are ready we will begin."

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

"That sound-nin is already injured. I wonder what happen to him?" called Kagome not really caring one way or another.

Bankotsu smirked seeing the look Hakudoushi raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I might have happen across this group in the forest. They refused to give me the scroll and so they left me with no option but to fight. His female teammate was being a loud mouth bitch so I took her out first than this guy he was being so damn cocky and arrogant that he reminded me of that bastard and so I just had to damage him. I might have gone to far and snapped out of my hate-filled thoughts after I broke his arm. I didn't get to fight the mommy guy because he tossed me his scroll and went on his way.

Hakudoushi nodded his head.

Kagome was only paying half attention to what her teammate were saying too busy trying to fight back the spasm of pain that was shooting through her beck and down her spine. Biting back a groan of pain Kagome pushed back the pain. 'I just have to hold it back until Sesshoumaru can come to seal it'

"I have a feeling that the sound-nin is going to regret his words." whispered a voice.

Turning her head Kagome nodded to what Koushaku said, she too had a feeling that this Shino boy though a rookie will be quite skilled and would more than likely be able to handle anything the sound nin threw at him.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the girl with the short dark blue-black hair whisper something that sounded like "Do you think shino will be alright' to which the boy with the dog replied with a, 'His going to be alright. Don't you worry about him. His the last person here I'd ever want to take on.'

Turning Kagome face the arena. 'Hm'

Backing away Hayate eyed the fighters, "candidates ready. Begin"

"If you fight me you won't be able to recover. Forfeit and redraw" came Shino's cool and calm voice as he kept his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Heh what do you know, I've got movements in one of them." called Zaku as he flexed his arm "One good arm is more than enough to beat you"

Zaku charged and threw a punch towards Shino's left side which was blocked.

"You couldn't beat me using both your arms." came the cold reply from the mysterious Shino

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Kagome smiled as a thought made itself known to her, 'His father must be Shibi Aburame' recalling seeing a young man about 27, dressed in the same fashion who had a weird way of speaking. She remembered always being confused whenever she would hang around the older male, watching as he trained.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

"Yeah well I got news for ya!" yelled Zaku as air was being sucked into the hand that was being blocked by Shino. "Slicing soundwaves"

Shino flew sideways and tumbled on the ground causing Zaku to smirk.

Hinata, Kiba and Naruto looked shocked at what had just happened.

"Hm" whispered Kagome as she stared at the smoke that covered the areana 'interesting'

When the dust moved away it showed Shino kneeling.

"His...there's just no way" called Zaku in shock "Hey, what..."

Everyone watched as Shino stood, bugs crawling out of his coat.

"Great now that you have freaked us all out what's next?" He yelled at Shino who remained unfazed as he climbed to his feet.

A sound caused Zaku to turn around and when he saw what was behind him he started to tremble as he watched an army of bugs headed in his direction.

"There a rare species of parasitic beetles that attack their prey in swarms eating it's chakra. An army this size will suck you dry in less than a minute. Your only intelligent option is to forfeit your match. You can't fight two opponents at once. If you use your good arm against me all of my friends will swallow you up from behind and reversely if you use your good arm to hold them at bay you will have me on your blind side. Either way your defeat will be certain and unpleasant. That's why you should always have a trump card (Ace in the hole)." called Shino as he brought his hands up preparing to do a jutsu.

After a rather dramatic event where Zaku showed that his other arm was fine while Shino just atart at him unfazed at the outcome.

"Like you said yourself, always have an trump card (Ace in the hole), right!" called Zaku as he flexed his right arm.

"Hn" was Shino response.

"What, I thought his right arm was shot!" yelled Kiba

Zaku prepared to use his 'slicing wind tehnique' when chakra exploded damaging his arms further.

"Arrgh, My arms" yelled Zaku as he looked down at his arm only for his eyes to widened when he saw the bugs crawling around his arm and the holes. "What?"

Shino vanished from where he was standing moments ago to appear right behind Zaku.

"Apparently while I was distracting you with my helpful advice. I was also sending my little friends to plug up those bothersome wind holes in your hands, both hands just to be sure. You see while an ace in the hole is good, two ace's are better."

Zaku angry about what happened was about to punch Shino but was a bit too late when Shino delivered a swift backhand blow to Zaku's face sending him flying away from him.

When Zaku made no move to get up Hayate walked over to check on him, "Well I'll say this one...had it. The winner is Shino Aburame."

* * *

"What just happened?" Asked Sasuke as he turned to look at Kakashi hoping he had an anwser.

"That was..." Naruto trailed off

"Gross" shrieked Sakura as she went to grab Sasuke who took a step back so he was standing beside Kagome.

"I think that it was cool" smiled Bankotsu as he watched the medics take Zaku away on a stretcher.

Happy that Shino was the victor of the match, Kagome was the first to erupt into cheers. Clapping for the Aburame but she stopped when she heard the boy, Lee ask his teammate Neji 'how he did that, who he was and to find out!' to which Neji took a couple of steps to the side and did his handseals to unleash his Byakugan.

Kagome watched as Neji stared at Shino with the Byakugan activated.

Gasping Neji reeled his head back still staring at Shino, "I had no idea, I thought he was using a summoning jutsu to get all those insects, but no there actually living inside of him."

"Living inside of him?" called Lee in shock which made Kagome grin.

'So the Aburame clan is still as mysterious as it has always been, eh' she chuckled.

Walking over towards them, her two male teammates beside her. While Sasuke and Naruto watched her curiously as she approached Gai's team.

"So you have no idea about the Aburame clan, huh." she called

Neji, Lee and Gai turned and looked at Kagome as did Kakashi and Ryu glanced at her.

"And you do?" sneered Sakura jealous at how easily this girl could talk to everyone and how Naruto and even Sasuke seemed fond of her.

"As a matter of fact I do know. The Aburame are a clan of bug tamers. For every Bug master that is born he enters into a sacred pact with the bugs. He allows them to nest in his body and in return the bugs obey his host's every command, answering his calls and fighting his battles, destroying his enemies. They even allow the bugs to feed on their chakra as part of that bond." called Kagome as she watched the Aburame head for the stairs.

"Yes I have heard that as well." called Neji

"So his one of those bug tamers?" Asked Lee

"Yes" Kagome nodded her head

"How do you know so much when you aren't even from here?" Asked Lee

"Hm" Kagome winked at them "Secret" she called.

Kakashi looked at Kagome and smiled from beneath his mask, 'Shibi must have told her. Kami knew how much time Kagome spent with the Aburame head when she wasn't with him, Iruka or watching Itachi and baby Sasuke.'

Kakashi was brought back to reality by Naruto's voice, "what happened?" Asked Naruto "How did that guy's arms get like that?"

"Shino must have used his chakra eating bugs to block of Zaku's air holes at some point and as soon as he went to use his jutsu he coundn't because his holes were blocked and with no way to go and all that energy building up, searching for an exit and well...BAM!" called Bankotsu with a smirk

"Oh" called Naruto nodding his head nefore he turned and watcned as Shino headed for the stairs before he erupted, "Man who would have thought that Shino was that good with him being so quiet and all, I can't wait to get my shot at him."

Kagome smiled at him and turned when Shino walked by heading for his team. "Nice match" she called

Shino paused and turned to stare at Kagome who at the time had turned to look at the panal so she missed the look that the silent Aburame gave her, but Sasuke didn't and glared at the bug user, much to the amusement of Kakashi and Kagome's comrades.

* * *

Hinata turned when Shino approached, "Congratulations Shino"

"Good work!" called Kiba

"Just see to it that you two do the same"

'Oh yeah, well who died and made you team leader, huh!' thought Kiba while growling

"Hm, alright moving along to the third match" called Hayate

The names were shuffled again before it landed on, 'Misumi Tsrubi vs Kankurou'

Kagome's head jerked up when she felt the familiar spike of youki. 'Sesshoumaru?' she thought before she took off running past the other teams and down the stairs with her companions following behind her.

Everyone watched as they disappeared behind the door.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

"Sesshoumaru" called Kagome as she stared at her brother along with the ANBU's with him.

"Kagome-chan, are you well?"

"Yes." she answered before running forward and hugging him "I did miss you, though."

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded his head, "I missed you as well."

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

Sasuke had not moved his gaze from the door since Kagome and her team had ran out from the door. He didn't know how long it was since she left but six whole matches had just past ( Kankurou's match, Sakura and Ino's and four OC's). Up now was Ten Ten and Temari.

'She's back" whispered Kakashi who had noticed that his silent student had been staring at the door.

"Hm" Sasuke blinked when he saw that indeed Kagome and her team had entered again. He watched as she walked over towards the Hokage and whispered something to him to which he nodded his head.

Smiling Kagome looked over at her team and nodded her head towards them.

Bankotsu turned and opened the door poking his head outside for a while before he stepped to the side as an emotionless man entered the room. He was about 6'2, pale with long silver hair that brushed the back of his knees, bright golden eyes and markings on his face which consistant of twin slashes of maroon and a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead. Behind him were the three ANBU's. One wearing a Neko another wearing a Tori mask and the last one was wearing a Kitsune mask.

**(-Xx...Xx-)**

"Who are they?" Asked Naruto

"He must be their Kage" called Lee

"He is so cute!" called Sakura

"Yeah" whispered Ino

All the females were staring at Sesshoumaru as he moved towards the Hokage who had asked an ANBU to get a chair for the KuraiKage.

Stopping beside Kagome, Sesshoumaru placed a good luck kiss on her forehead before taking a seat beside the third while the ANBU's all ruffled Kagome's hair before taking their positions behind their leader.

Kagome scowled at them before running towards her team so they could head up to the second floor as Ten Ten and Temari made their way down, while passing the weapons master Kagome wished her luck.

* * *

"For the ninth match Ten Ten, Temari get ready."

* * *

_Well there's the next chapter. I hope it was good. _

_Yes I am probably going to go through all the fight._

_I am half-way done with the next chapter._

_Review._

_-Kagi-chan-_


	9. Preliminary round pt 3

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing.

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT'

I have no time to deal with flamers…

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Preliminary round pt. 3

* * *

All the females present glared at Kagome minus three. Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten.

Kagome shrugged and looked at her teammates, "What's there problem. I didn't do anything to them." she called

"I think they are jealous by the display with Sesshoumaru-sama!" called Ryu

"Eh, Aniki" she whispered confused before she smirked "Oh they like Sesshou-sama, huh. Too bad Sesshoumaru could careless about any of them fools."

"That is true." called Bankotsu

Reaching the top the four of them went quiet.

"Hey Kagome-chan. Is rhat your Kage?" asked Naruto

"Yeah" Kagome turned to look at Koushaku who was staring at Sesshoumaru with awe in his eyes. "That's your uncle, Koushaku, his your father's older half-brother."

"Really" Koushaku turned wide eyes to his aunt.

Kagome nodded her head with a smile.

"Why did he kiss you. Are you seeing him?" sneered Sakura

All was silent before Bankotsu burst out laughing "Oh...my...god" he panted between breath.

'Does this girl's idiocy know no bounds' thought Ryunosuke

"That was the most idiotic question I have ever heard" stated Hakudoushi

"Seeing him?" repeated Kagome with a smile filled with mischief that it caught Naruto's attention right away. "Hm. Of course I see him all the time. In his office, I see the Kuraikage everywhere, I even live with him." Of course Kagome knew what the pink haired girl knew but hey maybe next time she should phrase the question differently. Turning Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru grinning, " I am even seeing him now"

Sakura growled, "That's not what I mean whore"

Kagome turned her head and glared at Sakura for her comment.

"Sakura" called Kakashi "watch your mouth" Kakashi would have glared at his students disrespect of Kagome but that would raise un-needed question from Asuma, Gai and Kurenai who were all watching the Kurai-nins interaction with his genin team. so instead he frowned at her disapprovingly.

Sakura crossed her arms over her nonexistent chest and pouted.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at Sakura as well before looking at Kagome who had turned away and was now watching the beginning of the fight.

* * *

"Begin" called Hayate

The two girls just stood their staring at each other after a while Hayate adressed the situation.

"What are you waiting for. I did say to begin."

Ten Ten made no move to attack still.

"Ha, I guess she's waiting for me to make the first move. Big mistake for the first move I make will be the last move you'll see" called Temari "Come on I don't wan't this match to end so quickly. So why don't you go first. So come on little girl show me what you got."

"Okay if you insist. Remember you asked for it." Called Ten Ten as she leapt into the air tossing four shurikens at the sand village ninja as she did so.

The shurikens landed infront of Temari.

"What I missed her. There is just no way!" called Ten Ten shocked

"Heh, what was that a warm up exercise or maybe you are a little nervous and it had affected your aim is that it. Drats I was hoping to at least to work up a sweat, but forget that idea if that is the best you've got."

* * *

"What is going on? How could she have missed, that's incredable!" called Lee

"It's impossible. Ten Ten's aim is prefect, she always hits her mark." called Gai

"Not this time she didn't" replied Neji

"She never misses. There must have been something that made her miss" called Gai

"There was" spoke a quiet voice.

Turning everyone stared at the short dark red haired boy with green eyes.

"What did she do?" Asked Lee "And who are you?"

"Hikaru Toshi and that sand-nin, she used that fan of hers to make a small gust of wind to blow the weapons of course."

"Hm, his right." spoke Kagome without removing her eyes from the fight.

Everyone turned back towards the fight.

They turn back just in time to see a bunch of weapons headed straight for Temari but once again it proved to be ineffecient seeing as every single weapon had missed their target. This time Temari had her fan opened a bit beside her.

* * *

"No way she stopped everything I flew" called Ten Ten in shock 'What has she got in that fan of hers'

"Take a look, this is the first moon they are two more. When you see all three, you'll know you have lost the match." Spoke Temari arrogantly while giving Ten Ten a -I'm-better-than-you-look, while glancing at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes. Remembering about that little girl that he kissed she turned and glared at Kagome who was watching the fight intently. Seeing the glare directed at her Temari removed her gaze and brought her eyes back to her opponent who was just staring at the fan. "You should just give up"

Kagome glared at the sand kunoichi when she had dared to stare at her brother and than had the nerve to glare at her, "Don't let this bitch sike you out Ten Ten. You can do it." she called out

Sesshoumaru and his ANBU's looked at Kagome and smirked at her comment though the ANBU's ones were hidden behind their mask. Though he didn'y show it Sesshoumaru wanted to glare at the female who had looked at his younger sister with such contempt.

Ten Ten glanced at the younger girl from over her shoulder before she nodded slightly and turned to face Temari, closing her eyes Ten Ten took a deep breath, 'I was planning on saving this for the final rounds and not wasting it on the preliminaries but it's now or never.' she thought before pulling out two scrolls.

"What ever it is, it won't work!" scoffed Temari

Not listenng to anything she said Ten Ten placed the two scrolls on either side of her making it stand up while she prodused handseals. 'Twin rising dragons" smoke exploded all over the place hiding the two fighters from veiw. Before two dragons formed by the smoke rose into the air, twirling around each other, when the smoke disappeared it was revealed to be the two scrolls.

Ten Ten disappeared from where she was kneeling only to leap into the air, inside the spirialing scrolls.

"That is a cool technique" complimented Bankotsu as he watched the girl hurl weapon after weapon at Temari but each time it had the same affect.

"It doesn't matter how much weapon you throw at me it will have the same affect as the others" called Temari holding out her fan "Moon number two" a gust of wind shot out of the fan and deflected all the weapons.

"Man that sucks!" called Koushaku as he watched the weapons all clatter on the ground.

"I'm not done" called Ten Ten

Leaping back into the air Ten Ten rose her hands criss cross in front of her revealing threads at the tips of her fingers that were attach to the weapons. Pulling at the threads the weapons rose back into the air before heading straight back towards Temari who smirked as she rose her fan and relesed another gust of wind which sent the weapons as well as Ten Ten back.

Falling and sliding backwards, Ten Ten sat up and stared at Temari.

"Moon number three" called Temari as she brought her giant fan in front of her. Kneeling Temari closed her fan while vanishing as well.

Standing up Ten Ten looked around 'Where did she go she's gone'

"Over here" sang Temari startling Ten Ten as she turned to see her opponent sitting on her giant fan, gliding in the air.

Leaping off the fan Temari stood in front of Ten Ten, her fan held in her hands, "Now it's my turn. Wind cyclone jutsu" she called out sending a cyclone of wind at Ten Ten sending her into the air.

Kagome watched as Ten Ten was sent falling towards the ground. Turning she saw Temari move her fan so that Ten Ten would land upon it possibly breaking her back in the process. Shaking her head Kagome leapt over the railing pushing a bit of her chakra into her legs, she propelled herself forward, inches before Ten Ten hit the fan Kagome caught the older girls body she used Temari's fan as a booster she pushed herself off of it to land on the ground in a crouch.

Turning she glared at the sand nin coldly, "You didn't have to take such a drastic action such as attempting to break her back on that fan of yours." Called Kagome as Hayate looked at the concious but injured girl in the dark haired girls arms.

"Temari wins this match" He declared

When she was declared the winner, Temari looked at the silver haired god hoping he was staring at her but she was deeply jealous when he saw her staring at that little girl, again, but this time with a small smile on his lips. Temari scowled and stomped up the stairs, while throwing a glare at Kagome as she past her.

Kagome returned the glare. 'What the hell is wrong with these bitches?'

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome picked up the older girl and gave her to the medic-nin that was making his way over with the stretcher. He knew that the sand-nin was staring at him but he paid no mind to her and kept his eyes on his younger sister. He felt a small smile tilt his lips when he saw Kagome laugh at whatever it was that the weapon user said.

He glanced at his ANBU's when they let out a soft chuckle barely heard.

"What is it that you find amusing, hm?"

"That Sand kunoichi was practically fuming at the sight of your affection towards your Imouto." whispered the Neko

"Hn"

**(-xX...xX-)  
**

Kagome stood beside the stretcher and apologized for imterferring in her match.

Ten Ten shook her head, "No thank-you for interferring. I am glad that you saved me from a possible back breaker."

"No problem." smiled Kagome

Ten Ten looked at Kagome for a while before smiling "It would seem a lot of the female has a thing for your Kage"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, he gets that a lot. I'm his body guard from them vile fan girls."

Ten Ten smiled.

"If you don't mind we need to start the next match" called Hayate

Kagome nodded her head at Hayate and wished Ten Ten well while the medic-nin pushed the older girl away.

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru while giving a small wave before heading up to the stairs, aware of all the glares that she was recieving by paying them no mind.

**(-xX...xX-)  
**

Sesshoumaru inclined his head at his sister showing her his approval of her actions and watched as she waved at him before walking towards the stairs. He narrowed his eyes as a boy walked over to stand beside her. A boy that was not Bankotsu or Hakudoushi.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he seemed to have taken a liking towards your sister." called Sarutobi

"Hn"

Not much of a talker are you?"

"Hn"

Sarutobi chuckled softly at the answer.

Glancing at the third, Sesshoumaru sent him an annoyed look before turning to face the battle.

**(-xX...xX-)  
**

'Shikamaru Nara vs Tsuchi Kin '

* * *

Itachi turned to look at his two companions who were starting to lag behind a bit.

Sighing Itachi stopped making the other two freeze and look at him. "What's up, Itachi?" Asked Kisame

"You two are starting to lag behind." he stated

"Well sorry. We've been walking all day already and we skipped breakfast and lunch can we take a break and get something to eat?"

"Make it quickly."

"Itachi it's going to take a month as it is to get to Konoha, assuming if that is where we are headed. We need to take breaks and replenish our energy especially since we are in hiding now so avoiding any Akatsuki spies should be top pirioty as well since we can't use our chakra." called Kisame

Itachi stayed silent. The only indication that he heard was him sitting himself under a tree much to Kisame and Kimimaro's relief.

After sitting for 20 minutes in silence Kisame decided to strike a conversation with Kimimaro who they still knew next to nothing about "So..." Kisame turned his attention to Kimimaro "Tell us something about yourself?"

Kimimaro looked at the blue shark-man before glancing at Itachi who had also looked at him briefly before looking away.

"Well. I was born into the Kaguya clan roughly twenty-six years ago but when I was fifteen I ran into a sorceress and pissed her off, she in turn placed a spell on me. The same spell that you guys broke all those months ago. I guess the spell somehow stopped my aging process as well that is why I still look and act like I did before my encounter with that witch. I also have a younger sister who was four years younger than me."

"Was?" Asked Kisame

"Yeah. I left her in Konoha. Six years later I was heading towards the leaf village, hearing that the bijuu was attacking. I was going to save my sister but I was too late by the time I had arrived the Kyuubi was already dead." Kimimaro turned his gaze to the sky squinting against the sun's rays. "I heard a passing boy yelling her name and turned hoping to see her, but what I saw was the boy talking to another boy a bit older. The older boy said that the Kyuubi had killed her."

Itachi turned and looked at Kimimaro for a while, "What was your sister's name?"

Kimimaro and Kisame looked at Itachi shocked that he had asked that question.

"Kagome" whispered Kimimaro

Itachi's eyes widened over so slightly, 'Kagome...'

_

* * *

_

The chapter's are going to be a bit rushed or whatever. It just that they are a lot of battles left and I don't really want to skip over them and I can't forget about Itachi, Kisame and Kimimaro. More on Itachi's past next chapter as well as two or three more battles which most likely will be Shikamaru vs Kin, Naruto vs Kiba (and if I do put three battles the next fight will be Hakudoushi vs OC.)

_About Temari, don't get the wrong idea I don't hate her i'm just indiffent to her character really and I like Ten Ten so I'm going to probably make Kagome, Hinata, Ten Ten and Ino become good female friends which is saying something because the only female character that I favor are Kagome and Hinata._

_So Review and I'll post the next chapter soon._

_-Kagi-chan-_


	10. Preliminary round pt4

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing.

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT' I have no time to deal with flamers…

* * *

**AN:**_ Alot of people asked, If Sesshoumaru had removed Kagome's curse mark and the answer is yes, he did get rid of the mark._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

_Preliminary round pt.4_

* * *

"Shikamaru Nara vs Tsuchi Kin

**(-Xx...xX-)**

"Guess it's me" muttered Shikamaru boredly.

Ino cheered loudly for her teammate.

"Okay okay" replied Shikamaru to Ino's shouting.

"Alright Shikamaru, make that little girl cry" cheered Ino as soon as Kin was in the arena

"Oh man, what a drag. I mean give me a break, you mean I have to fight a girl!"

"Yeah you just keep thinking that way little man.

"Alright the tenth match will now begin." called Hayate

Shikamaru brought his hands up.

"Your not trying that stupid shadow thing again are you?" questioned Kin

Shikamaru growled at her while yelling for her to shut her mouth. "Ninja art: Shadow possession jutsu"

"Is this the only move you know. This will be easier than I thought." called Kin as she dodged the shadow and threw two senbon's that had bells attach on them, towards Shikamaru, who ducked.

Bells rang making Shikamaru turn his head to look at the senbon's that were lounge in the wall.

"Bells? che, not that old trick" called Shikamaru standing "Let me guess next you'll throw senbon with bells and one without at the same time. That way I'll react to the bells and while I'm foolishly dodging them I'll miss the silent ones coming at me. Am I right? tsk good luck!"

"You sure talk a lot don't you?" yelled Kin as she tossed senbon's towards Shikamaru who dodged them.

"Now I know to dodge all of the senbon's not just the one with the bells" called Shikamaru before a startled 'what' escaped his mouth when he heard the ringing of a bell. "Where?" he called turning to look behind him only to see the first two senbon's that were thrown at him, ringing. connected to them were a thread that was held by Kin who were pulling them.

"Oh man!" called Shikamaru turning to look at the female sound-nin

"Too late" she called threwing two senbon at Shikamaru getting him in his forearm an inch away from being a fatal hit. Shikamaru yanked the senbon's out and toss them to the ground.

"Alright, now I get a turn." he called

"Sorry that was your turn" called Kin pulling at the thread, making the bells ring.

Suddently Shikamaru was on his knees.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

"What's going on? Asked Naruto

"The bells that Kin are using...well they are sending off a particular sound vibrations that travel from the outer and inner ear, into the brain" whispered Kagome as she placed a hand on the railing, her eyes widened and she turned to look at Sesshoumaru who was clenching his fist as was the guy behind the fox mask. Because of their sensitive hearing they were being affected by the ringing of the bell, same as Shikamaru.

Hakudoushi glanced at Kagome whose eyes were narrowed and the grip that she held on the railings were starting to turn her knuckles white. "Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" he whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Kagome nodded her head, "It's just that the ringing of the bells are affecting my hightened hearing, a bit. The pain is starting to leave." she called out while glancing at one of her best friend.

Hakudoushi nodded his head glancing at Sasuke who was staring at him, well more like glaring at the arm that was wrapped around Kagome. He inwardly smirked, 'heh, jealous already are you?'

In the end though Shikamaru out smarted the sound-nin and she knocked herself out.

As soon as Shikamaru was declared the winner and was on the second floor the panal shuffled names once again.

**(-Xx...Xx-)  
**

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka"

Kagome glanced at her brother while wishing him luck after he finished cheering.

* * *

'Kagome' thought Itachi as memories that he had long since sealed away resurfaced and played like a movie in his head.

_..._

_"Hey Itachi, What are you up tp?"_

_A small boy about five looked up and smiled when he saw who it was. _

_"Kagome-chan" he called happily as he leaped into the arms of a ten year old girl who smiled and retuned the hug. _

_"So what were you doing over here, Itachi?" _

_"I was looking for you, Kagome-chan" He called_

_"Oh, why is that?" she asked placing the small boy back on his feet and kneeling so she was face to face with the small Uchiha heir._

_"I wanted to ask if you could take me to the park. Mother said it would be alright if it's okay with you." he called with an innocent smile._

_Kagome smiled and giggled softly "Of course it's fine with me. Iruka and Kakashi are going to be there as well." _

_Itachi pouted but nodded anyways. _

_He didn't like it when other people, especially other boys would spend time with Kagome for it always took her attention away from him._

_Kagome smiled at the small boy seeing his pout and thinking how adorable he was and couldn't resist the squeal that came from her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. _

_"Come on Itachi, let's get going." she called placing a kiss on his cheek before settling him on her back._

_"Okay" called Itachi as he wrapped his small arms around Kagome's neck._

_..._

_"Itachi, do you want some ice cream?"_

_"Yes please Kagome-chan"_

_Kagome giggled "Alright, what kind of flavor do you want?"_

_"Strawberry" he cheered_

_"Strawberry? Why strawberry?" she asked with a grin as she took out a couple of bucks to pay for the sweet treat._

_"Because that's your favorite kind." smiled Itachi_

_Kagome glanced at the adorable boy with a smile, "I do love strawberry." _

_..._

_"Itachi" _

_Turning the now six year old Itachi smiled when he saw Kagome._

_"Kagome-chan" he called hugging the older girl's legs._

_"Do you want to go to the trainng grounds? I can teach you how to use a Katon jutsu and you can practice with the kunai's that I brought for you."_

_Itachi's eyes lit up, "You bought me kunai's?"_

_"Yep." she called while bringing out a small retangular box from her bag and handed to the young Uchiha._

_Itachi grasped the box from Kagome's hand and slid the box open before he hugged Kagome tightly. "Thank-you Kagome-chan."_

_Kagome smiled and returned the hug, "Glad you like it Itachi and Happy Birthday!"_

_In the box lay ten black hilted kunai's with silver blades. On the blade was a black dragon wrapped around it, with red eyes and on the dragon's back was a white and red fan. The Uchiha clan crest. _

_..._

_"The Kyuubi's attacking" yelled a random shinobi_

_"Itachi, get back" called Kagome as she picked the small boy up and dodged one of Kyuubi's flying tails, tried to anyways, and though she did manage to miss most of the impact she still got hit and was thrown back, right into a tree._

_Wrapping her arm tighter around Itachi, Kagome flipped in the air so her back was faced to the tree and Itachi was tucked tightly against her body._

_Kagome gasped in pain when her back connected with the hard surface of the tree as she slid down the bark. _

_"Kagome-chan" called Itachi worried as he peeked up at the older girl._

_"Stay down Itachi" called Kagome as she picked her body up ignoring the pain in her back._

_Itachi nodded against her chest as Kagome pulled his smaller body close to herself and took off back towards the village looking for a safe place to hide Itachi. _

_Dodging through the crowd of shinobi that were fighting Kagome tried not to bump into anyone lease it cost them their lives. _

_Looking up she barely had enough time to leap away as the Kyuubi's swung it's gaint paw at her and was slammed into the ground that she was just standing on._

_Focusing chakra into her legs Kagome ran off in a blur through the village and enetered the Uchiha compound, "Stay here Itachi." she called placing him on his feet._

_"Itachi"_

_"Mother" called Itachi_

_"Mikoto take Itachi into the house and protect him and Sasuke alright. I'll make sure that the Kyuubi doesn't come this side of the village, beside I have to look for my parents. Kushina-okaa went into labor earlier this morning s0 Naruto should be born soon."_

_Mikoto nodded, "Please be safe Kagome-chan!" _

_Kagome nodded her head before she took off in a blur of black._

_..._

_"Kagome-chan" called Itachi running through the village._

_The Kyuubi had been defeated and all the able bodied shinobi were going around and taking the injured to the hospitol while the dead were also sent to the hospitol so that they could get cleaned up before being buried. _

_"Kagome-chan" yelled Itachi trying to find the older girl that he loved like a sister. "Where are you Kagome-chan" he called_

_Itachi stopped when he saw Iruka run over towards Kakashi also yelling Kagome's name. He walked towards them hoping they knew where she was._

_"Kakashi have you seen Kagome-chan?"_

_Kakashi turned and looked down before he glanced to the side when he heard footsteps, "Itachi" he whispered_

_"Where is Kagome-chan?" Asked Itachi tears glistening in his dark eyes._

_"Kyuubi knocked her into the well over there. I went to look for her after I was free from the Kyuubi's flying tails but she wasn't their anymore. I think the Kyuubi killed her."_

_"**No"** cried Itachi as tears fell down his cheeks._

_..._

"Itachi-san?" called Kisame

Itachi blinked his eyes, unconciously he had reached into his cloak and had pulled out one of the kunai's that Kagome had given to him for his sixth birthday. Her last gift to him. He never used them in battle for fear of losing them and he always carried them on his person so no one could take them from him. Itachi blinked again before placing the kunai back in his cloak and turned to look at the two, "Hn"

"Are you okay? You were spacing out for a while there." called Kimimaro

"I'm fine!" he called

Kimimaro watched Itachi intently for a while, "You knew my sister, didn't you?" he called after a while.

Itachi glanced at the younger male before nodding his head. "Yes, Kagome-chan had been a very dear friend of mine. I looked up to her like she was my sister."

Kimimaro nodded his head while Kisame blinked his eyes.

"So you cared for her. Tell us about your life Itachi." called Kimimaro

Itachi looked at the two. After Kagome the only person that he could trust were Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke, but he trusted these two so for the first time since he was six he told someone else beside an empty well how he felt.

"I did care for Kagome-chan. Father hated her, though. He mocked her death and stated how she deserved to die. That is where my hatred for him started. I trained harder than I ever did after her death and entered the academy and graduated at seven. I had mastered my Sharingan at eight. When I was thirteen I became an ANBU captain and by than I learned things that made me hate the fact that I was an Uchiha. The clan was seeking to start a riot, a coup-de-tat, so that they could take over the village. I distant myself from Sasuke, my brother and played double agent for the Hokage. My father had no idea. The day before they were to attack, I killed them all, except sasuke. Every day since I was six years old, I would go to the well where the Kyuubi had thrown Kagome and would place flowers inside and would say a prayer for her. I do that even now."

"So that's why were going to Konoha?" called Kisame.

Itachi nodded his head.

"Alright" They called.

* * *

Bankotsu bent over clutching his stomach while tears ran down his cheeks while his shoulder shook.

Kagome clutched at the railings her knuckles turning white as she gripped at it tightly. Her lips twitching.

Hakudoushi as much as he tried to hide it was very amused at what had just occured. Glancing at his side he watched as Bankotsu lost the battle that he was fighting.

Falling to the ground, Bankotsu burst into peals of laughter. "Oh...my...god..." he choked out

Kagome giggled while Hakudoushi smirked.

"I can't believe he did that" called Bankotsu

"Yeah well, It worked didn't it." called Kagome

"That was so embarassing" called Sasuke as he shook his head with a smile on his lips when Naruto was named the winner of his battle.

**  
(-Xx...Xx-)**

"Alright" called Hayate "The next match is Hakudoushi Kumo vs. Taylor Hiko"

* * *

_Alright I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it didn't come out good._

_And if anyone couldn't guess the reason for Bankotsu, Hakudoushi, Kagome and Sasuke's reaction at the end, well they were reacting to when Naruto farted... hehe...yay..._

_Review..._

_Kagi-chan..._


	11. Preliminary round pt5

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing.

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT' I have no time to deal with flamers…

* * *

**AN:**_ Sorry I deleted the story because I decided to add in Gaara and Lee's fight as well as everything afterwards. _

_I also want to thank everyone who revealed, SO THANKS!_

* * *

Chapter 11: _Preliminary round pt. 5_

* * *

"Alright" called Hayate "The next match is Hakudoushi Kumo vs. Taylor Hiko"

**--XXOOXX--**

Itachi stared intently at the fire. He missed Kagome so much at times that it hurt.

It hurt to think about her because with the memories of Kagome came the memories of happier times.

Times where he had fun. He played, ran around, and acted like the kid that he was. He loved Kagome like the sister he never had and when she died it felt like his heart had died with her and over time it froze over and he couldn't bring himself to care for anyone. The only thing that he cared for was getting stronger and visiting Kagome's resting place, the well, every year on the day of her death.

Than Sasuke was born and a spark of compassion was reborn. That over the years turned into brotherly love and he made a silent vow over Kagome's grave that he would do whatever it took to protect Sasuke even at the cost of his life. He would do for Sasuke what he could not do for Kagome.

Glancing at Kimimaro, who was fast asleep against a tree he couldn't but notice how much he and Kagome did resemble each other and on a subconcious level he must have notice the resemblence which was why he agreed to let the boy join him and Kisame.

Sighing softly Itachi glanced at the moon.

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu cheered when Hakudoushi was called wishing him luck.

"Go Hakudoushi!" called Kagome

"You can do it!" cheered Bankotsu

"Just don't make her cry!" replied Kagome

"2o seconds Hakudoushi!" smirked Bankotsu

At that everyone but Kagome, Ryu and their Kage stared at him in confusion.

Hakudoushi glanced at Bankotsu and nodded his head in agreement to what he said before he turned and stared at the female in front of him. She had tanned skin, short orange-red hair, light brown eyes. She was dressed in a short blue shorts that stopped at mid-thigh and a tight red shirt. On her feet was blue sandals.

"Hey cutie!" called Taylor as she approached him and her hand down his shoulder and ran it through his hair, leaning close to him she whispered something into his ears before pulling back.

Hakudoushi glared at the girl as she smiled and gave him a seemingly seductive wink and flipped her short hair.

Curling his lips in disgust Hakudoushi gripped his weapon.

**--XXOOXX--**

Sesshoumaru glanced at his little sister briefly before looking at the boy that was standing to the side of her. He was no doubt his nephew if the look didn't tell him that than the aura and scent that was emanting off of him sure did.

"Hakudoushi is going for the 20 seconds." called the neko

"Less than 20 considering that she touched him, his hair and gave him that wink and by the curl of his lips. He wants to end it quickly." called the kitsune.

"Agreed" called tori

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the fight, if you could call it that.

**--XXOOXX--**

"Begin" called Hayate

Hakudoushi wasted no time, disappearing from his spot he appeared behind his opponent and knocked her out with a well placed hit to her temple.

"Ah, Hakudoushi is the winner of the match." called Hayate with a cough at the end.

Everyone sweatdropped at the match.

"Ooookkkaay" called Naruto as he watched Hakudoushi walk up the stairs.

Kagome giggled at their expression.

"Man Hakudoushi that was harsh. You didn't even let the girl prove herself." called Bankotsu with a smirk.

"She should not have said what she did." Hakudoushi replied with narrowed eyes and a curl of his lips.

"What did she say?" called Kagome, curious to what the girl could have said that would get the usually calm Haku to be so angry.

"She said that I should leave the small whore, you, and go with her for she could show me a much more 'fun' time than some baby could!" he growled

Kagome's eyes twitched, "Whore, baby. I'll show that wench just what this baby can do!" called Kagome

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the second floor when he heard Hakudoushi speak about what the girl had whispered to him and had to with hold a growl.

The Neko, Tori and Kitsune placed a hand on their leaders shoulder just encase Sesshoumaru decided to dispatch the girls head from her shoulder, even though they too were anger at what was said about Kagome.

"Will Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga please come down now and get ready for your fight." called Hayate.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" hissed Kikyo

"What woman?" growled Inuyasha as he shot the insufferable woman a glare that made Kikyo unconciously shiver.

"When are we going to reach that village?" she called

"When we get there. Even with my demonic speed, It's still going to take us some time since you are still nothing but a human and I refuse to carry you." he scowled

Kikyo glared at her mate, "DO NOT blame me for going else where for pleasure when you don't touch me anymore." she screeched "I was in heat i had to get my release some how and I refuse to pleasure myself when it suppose to be your responsiblity as my mate."

"That's right whore, I'm your mate not that damn guard." he sneered

"Oh so it's alright for you to cheat on me but it's not right for me to do the same, bull shit Inuyasha." she sneered right back at the hanyou turned demon.

"Shut up bitch!" he growled

Kikyo glared and turned her head away. 'Damn it to hell' she thought viciously.

* * *

Kagome glared at Neji from her position beside the Hyuga heiress.

"You didn't have to take it so far." she called

Neji didn't bother to reply to the statement instead his glare intensified.

Naruto who had leaped down and stood beside Kagome peering worriedly at Hinata.

"Hey you loser." called Neji

"Hm" Naruto turned to look at him while Kagome glanced up.

"I have two pieces of advance for you." he called while Naruto narrowed his eyes and Kagome glared.

"If you intend to call yourself a shinobi stop that stupid cheering. It's disgraceful. And second once a failure always a failure. You can't change that."

Kagome opened her mouth to rebuke that statement when Naruto's voice flittered through her ears.

"We'll see about that." growled Naruto

Kagome seeing that he was going to charge at Neji was about to reach out to grab him but missed.

Seeing what was about to happen Sasuke leaped down and grabbed Naruto.

"Calm down Naru-baka. If you fight him now, you'll be disqualified." he called "Than you'll never beat me or be Hokage."

Hearing that Naruto calm down a bit but was still angered at what was said.

Kagome turned her head back to the girl in her arms who was starting to convulse and cough out blood.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

Naruto, who had just calmed down and turned back gasp.

Hearing his gasp Sasuke also turned and saw what had caused his best friend to gasp and was shocked to see that Hinata was convulsing and had coughed out blood from within Kagome's arms.

While everyone stared at the sense with mixed emotions. Kurenai who was on the other side of Hinata turned and stared angrily at Neji.

Neji however smirked, "You shouldn't glare at me so when you have more important things to do such as saving poor Hinata." He scoffed

Kagome looked at Kurenai before glancing at her brother, discreetly asking him for permission to heal her.

Getting the go ahead, Kagome's hand glowed a light purple causing Gaara to growl lowly while Naruto took a step back in confusion at the weird feeling that had engulfed his form for a split second before it vanished.

Kagome glanced at Naruto before looking towards Gaara having heard his growl also.

Everyone watched intently as the light purple vanished to be replaced by a light blue.

Seeing the standard blue chakra of her healing powers, Kagome moved her hand so it lay directly over Hinata's heart and her stomach area.

After a few moments the glow around Kagome's hands died down.

Removing her hand from Hinata's body Kagome gently tapped the Hyuuga heir on her cheek causing a soft noise to escape from her lips.

"Hinata?" called Kagome

Hinata blinked open her eyes and stared at Kagome before looking at Naruto.

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" Asked Kurenai

Hearing the worried tone of her teacher, Hinata turned her gaze towards Kurenai.

"I'm f...fine Kurenai-sensei!" called Hinata softly.

"Wow Kag-chan that was amazing." called Naruto in awe as he watched Hinata sit up slowly with the help of her teacher.

"That was nothing really." she called with a shrugged.

Naruto nodded his head slightly before staring at Kagome with a confused look, "Hey Kagome, that light purple chakra that you used what was that?"

"Hm." questioned Kagome with furrowed brows.

"It's just that..." Naruto paused and leaned down to whisper in her ear "Kyuubi reacted to it, violently."

"I'll tell you later."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head in understanding.

A cough made every one turn their attention back to Hayate.

"Alright is everyone is done here. Can we get on with the next match." Called Hayate ending it with another cough.

Remembering about the medicine in her sleeve, Kagome reached into and pulled out the vial.

"Hey" she called gaining everyones attention. "Here" she tossed the vial at Hayate who caught it.

"What is it?" called Hayate

"It's to help with that cough you've got. Drink the entire bottle and you should be fine." she called walking away ignoring the stares that were being burned into her head.

Most of the glares belonged to the female's.

It would seem that they were still feeling quite jealous about her relationship with her older brother, Sesshoumaru.

Inwardly scoffing at them she preceeded up the stairs to stand beside her teammates, sensei, her nephew, and his teammates.

After a few seconds the panal began shuffling through names again and while they waited for it to stop, Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning to face the person Kagome saw that it was that girl Ino.

"Hey!" she called "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that, what you did for Hinata was really nice." called Ino

Kagome smiled, "It was nothing. I'm happy to help." she called.

"I'm sure her teammates is thankful. Shino is not the type to approach someone but I'm sure Kiba would have thanked you for what you did and I have been thinking that after my training I take up training as a medic nin. I mean watching you heal Hinata made me realize that I would rather work at the hospitol as a medic than go out in the fields and fight."

Kagome blinked at the blond girl before she smiled again. "That's a nice dream to have, but don't you want to fight."

Ino shook her head. "Not really. The only reason I wanted to fight was to continue the InoShikaCho trio that our father started before us, well actually I wanted to be with Sasuke but...." Ino trailed off.

Kagome glanced at Ino and saw that she was looking at Sasuke.

Glancing at the younger Uchiha Kagome saw that Sasuke had been looking at her but as soon as she looked in his direction he had quickly removed his stare from her and towards the panal.

Ino giggled, "I think he likes you and I like someone else anyways."

Kagome blushed lightly and turned to the panal ignoring the heated glare that was boring into her head curtesy of the pink haired girl.

All of a sudden a yell pierced through the silent room that sounded strangely like, 'Now your talking! All you can eat! Bring it on!'

Kagome giggled.

Bankotsu smirked.

Hakudoushi rolled his eyes.

And Ino shook her head. "Chouji" she sighed.

Kagome looked at her, "Your teammate, I presume."

Ino nodded her head.

Hayate coughing brought Kagome attention towards him.

Kagome frowned. 'I told him to take that medicine.'

Hearing another cough issued by the ill proctor Kagome stared at him, "Hey Hayate-sensei, take the damn medicine." she called "It will cure that illness that you have in a matter of seconds. Do it right now, that cough of yours is getting rather annoying. You don't have to worry it ain't poison."

Feeling the glares on her person once again, Kagome inwardly sighed, "It's almost as annoying as the glares that those damn bitches are giving me" she whispered lowly that the only ones that heard her were her teammates, Ino, who gace her a sympathetic smile and a pat on her back, and the demons in the room including Naruto and Gaara who had turned to look at her briefly.

Hayate glanced at the young girl before sighing and tentativly opening the metal cap off the vial and with a bit of hesitance on his part he cautiously took a sip of the blue liquid and finding nothing wrong with it he downed the rest of the liquid and placed the cap back on it.

Kagome smirked at Hayate who furrowed his brows in confusion.

"So how do you feel, Hayate-sensei?" she called

Hayate glanced at the strange girl before he looked at the Kurai-kage who rose an elegant silver eyebrow a look of questioning on his handsome face.

"I feel fine." He replied.

Kagome grinned.

Ino blinked and looked at Kagome, "What was that?" she asked

"It was a type of medicine that I make back home. It works well with any type of illness."

Ino nodded her head.

Kagome turned her head to look for Naruto not hearing from him in a while and saw him standing alone by the stairs.

Worried about him Kagome escused herself and headed towards him, taking notice of the Sand-nin that was heading towards him as well.

"Hey you!"

"Hm" Kagome watched as Naruto looked at Kankuro

"Why are over here by yourself and not hanging out with your friends?"

"His not by himself" called Kagome as she glared at the puppet user before turning her glance towards her brother.

Naruto turned to look at Kagome, shocked at her apperance.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Asked Kagome as she leaned against the railing beside him.

Naruto with his attention to her still a bit shocked but nodded his head. "Yeah."

Kagome nodded but made no move to leave. "Good"

Not bothered by the girls appearance Kankuro continued to talk to Naruto.

"So tell me something about this guy Neji. I have a feeling that he wasn't using the full extent of his powers in the fight. So what's his deal."

Before Naruto could respond Kagome glared at the sand-nin. Sure she didn't agree with what Neji did but that boy was angry with the main house and what better way than taking his angry out on the main house heiress. She also didn't agree with this guy trying to get information on a possible opponent by asking someone.

"He doesn't know anything about him and even if he did know something about Neji it would be none of your business." called Kagome

Kankuro glared at Kagome for her response.

Naruto being Naruto didn't let what Kagome say stop him from saying something. Throwing a fist into the air he declared that he would pulverize him.

"Ooookkkaay. That is not what i meant." called Kankuro

Kagome shook her head at Naruto.

'Man this idiot is out of his league.' thought Kankuro

Kagome placed a hand on Naruto's back. "Calm down Naruto." she called

"You know what. You both seem like your nice guys. I like you!" stated Kankuro with a smile.

Kagome and Naruto looked at each other unaware of the people that was behind them. "Well don't take this the wrong way but we don't like you!" they called in unison causing the people behind them to smirk in amusement.

'Those brats...are toast!' thought Kankuro angrily as he glared at them.

"Kagome, Naruto"

The two turned and stared at Kakashi, Sasuke, Hakudoushi, Bankotsu, and Ryunosuke.

"Oh hey" smiled Kagome

"Come on the next match will be starting soon." called Kakashi with a smile from behind his orange book.

"Okay" called Kagome and went to follow the others back towards their spot but stopped when she saw that Naruto wasn't coming. "Naruto?"

Naruto grinned, "You go, Kagome-chan. I'm going to stay here!" he called

Kagome nodded her head, "Alright." she whispered flashing a glare towards Kankuro before following her teammates back.

Kankuro returned her glare before turning to look at the board when the girl turned her back to him.

**  
--XXOOXX--**

Reaching the group Kagome smiled at Ino who had motioned for her to stand beside her.

"So what was that about?" Asked Ino

"Hm"

Ino pointed towards the sand-nin.

"Oh him. He wanted to know what was up with Neji and how strong he was."

Ino nodded.

Hearing a loud exclaimation the two girls turned to look at the guy.

'Gai!' thought Kagome while inwardly rolling her eyes at the ethustiactic man.

Alright this tme you would be pick for certain, I just know it. Are you ready Lee."

"No" came the response making Kagome raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

'Is he pouting?!' thought Kagome.

"I have been waiting for so long. I must as well go last" he declared with his head held in the air in a sulking matter and his eyes closes.

Kagome shook her head and turned to the board as it continued to shuffled through names.

Even before the names fully stopped Kagome saw the red head sand-nin transport himself down to the arena.

"Well come on! Let's do this!" he called coolly.

Ignoring the commotion between Gai and Lee, again Kagome focused on the sand-nin, Gaara, while Bankotsu and Hakudoushi had turned and watched the going ons.

Bankotsu sweatdropped at the scene.

Hakudoushi scoffed and muttered a silent 'Baka'

Kagome observed the two fighters.

Gaara was a calm one. While Lee reminded her of Shippo. On sugar. Scary thought.

As soon as both combatants were at the ready Hayate rose a hand.

"If you are both ready, you may begin"

**--XXOOXX--**

Wasting no time Lee charged forward with his speed and leaped into the air.

Using his left foot he sent out a kick that was blocked by Gaara's sand which rose up afterwards forming a hand as it made a grab for Lee who flipped away landing softly on his feet and sliding backwards.

Kagome watched facinated as the sand flowed right back into the guard strapped to Gaara's back.

Once again Lee charged at Gaara trying to lay a hit upon his opponent but not succeeding, for whatever Lee threw at Gaara, it was only blocked by the sand and while the sand fought for Gaara the only thing Lee could do was dodge and try to not get hit by the sand.

**--XXOOXX--**

Kagome looked at Hakudoushi and Bankotsu who was staring at the match intently before glancing at Koushaku who was alternating between watching the fight and staring at Sesshoumaru. Turning her attention to her Aniki, Kagome saw that he was watching the match with a bored look, while glancing towards her, the males beside her that didn't include her teammates, Ryu, Kakashi, Koushaku and Naruto. His main focus however was Sasuke who was standing the closes towards her.

Shaking her head at his protectiveness Kagome found herself staring at Iruka who was watching the match from beside the Hokage.

'Iruka' she thought sadly. He had been her best friend growing up and she had missed him over the years.

Kakashi glanced at Kagome, placing a hand on her head. "His doing fine, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled at him with a nod. "I know"

Kakashi returned the smile from behind his mask.

**--XXOOXX--**

Cutting through the sand with the kunai that he took out Lee dodged the onslaught of sand attacks. Leaping upwards Lee threw the kunai's that he had in his hands towards the sand weilder but was in vain as the sand rose up and blocked the attack. Landing on the ground Lee stared at Gaara in shock.

"Well is that all. I hope you haven't finished entertaining me. We hadn't had enough..."

**--XXOOXX--**

The Kurai Kage, the Kurai-nins, Koushaku and his team were all staring at Gaara as he spoke.

Reconizing the tone for what it was.

Bloodlust.

"Kami-sama" whispered Kagome as she clutched at the railing. The other's beside her nodded their head.

**--XXOOXX--**

"Blood" came the crazy reply from Gaara as his sand shot put towards Lee who tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough as the sand snaked it's way around his ankel and swung him around like a rag doll before releasing him causing him to fly straight into the wall.

Groaning Lee opened his eyes only to roll out of the way as sand came flying towards him only to slam into the wall where he sat.

Getting back to his feet Lee charged towards Gaara his arms pulled back as he went to punch Gaara only to be blocked by the sand.

It the same result as before.

**--XXOOXX--**

"Oh wow, that sand guy is sure scary."

Kagome turned towards Ino and smiled. "Yeah. He is strong, ain't he?"

"I wouldn't mind taking him on!!" called Bankotsu while Hakudoushi nodded his head.

"Yes. He seems like he would have been a good challenge."

"Poor Lee. He can't even get a single hit in." called Ino as she watched Lee do multiple flips backwards to try to dodge the sand attacks.

"Gaara does seem to be relentless, doesn't he?" whispered Kagome.

Ino nodded her head.

"Lee's fast though. I'm sure he'll be able to hit Gaara sooner or later."

The two girls turned to stare at Sasuke, one with a smile and the other with a bewilder look, not believing that he had just spoken.

Sakura who was quiet for a while from her spot just continued to glare between Kagome and Ino but otherwise didn't dare say something where she could possibly embarass herself even more.

**--XXOOXX--**

Turning back to the fight only to witness Lee slipping on the sand that was beneath him and falling on his back. The sand that had been chasing him finally saw it's change and slammed into Lee covering him and the surronding area in sand.

Or so it seemed...

Until Lee flipped out of the sand and landed a few feet away landing upon the statue not to far away, staring at Gaara who returned the look.

Everything seem to be in a standstill while Lee and his sensei conversed before Lee took a seat on the stantue and started taking off the leg weights that were hidden beneath the orange leg warmers that he adorned. Standing up he dropped the weights towards the ground creating two loud explosions to rock the tower as the dust rose up to the air surprising every-one by the sheer amount the wieghts had weighed.

Leaping off the statue Lee charged at Gaara but the only difference this time was that his speed was incredible, being nothing but a blur even with the green spandex that he wore.

Landing blows to the sand user even before the sand could rise to defend it's master.

Running around Gaara's form, Lee flipped in the air, coming down his leg extended as it slammed into Gaara's head leaving a cut on his cheek.

**

* * *

**

Dodging the onslaught of thrown weapons, Itachi, Kisame, and Kimimaro found themselves involved in a fight with several sound-nins and Akatsuki spies that had located them.

"Damn it Itachi-san, what should we do?" Asked Kisame as he swung his massive blade towards the attacking nins stealing their chakra in the process.

"Nothing for now. Just keep fighting." called Itachi as he sent a kick into an attacking Akatsuki spy.

"Alright!" called Kimimaro as he rose his hands and fired of a round of his _Teshi Sendan. _(drilling finger bullet or finger bullet drill)

Activating his Sharingan, Itachi glared into his opponents eyes trapping them in a genjutsu before taking off to help his comrades with the other attacking nins. The sound of the sound-nins cries of pain falling on deaf ears or fading into the back as more nins screamed out in pain when they were attacked.

It would seem like the Akatsuki spies and the Sound-nin picked the wrong group of people to mess with.

* * *

A loud thud was heard than the sound of a body rolling and a few grunts before the noise stopped.

The other sound that was heard was raspy breathing that sounded like soft snarls.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Gaara about to attack Lee with the sand.

Nibbling on her lower lip in concern for the Gai clone she silently thought over what she should do.

Seeing the sand that rose to form a hand once again Kagome gripped the railing in indecision.

Glancing towards Shino when she heard his reply of 'I know what's coming' and knowing nothing good could come of it she made up her mind.

Watching the sand near it's distination Kagome leaped over the railings and intercepted the sand attack dispelling it and standing over Lee's haunched over form.

"That's enough." she called coolly staring at Gaara who slowly rose to his feet staring at her as the sand that had cusioned his fall slowly formed the guard once again.

"Why did you intercept the attack?" called Gaara emotionlessly.

"Lee could not have defended himself therefore you are the winner!" she stated.

Lee turned to look at Kagome falling on his bottom, too weak to hold himself up anymore.

Gaara growled lowly.

Bankotsu glared at the vessel. "Hey sand boy, don't ya dare growl at Kagome-chibi-chan."

Kagome turned to glare at Bankotsu, "Now is not the time for that _Yuki onna_." at the last statement Kagome flashed a grin at Bankotsu to which he scowled at.

Hakudoushi smirked as did Sesshoumaru though it went unnoticed as Ryu and the three ANBU's chuckled.

"I would like to know the story behind that nickname." smiled Kakashi

Sasuke just nodded his head.

"Anyways. Gaara wins this match due to interference."

Kagome winced and turned to face Rock Lee. "Sorry!" she called

Lee shrugged and grinned despite the cuts and the swelling in his face. "That's alright. I'll try again next year." he called

Kagome smiled at him and nooded her head while she motioned for a medic while Gai appeared beside them.

After a quick thanks from Lee and Gai, Kagome disappeared and reappeared beside Sasuke and Ino.

Ino smiled at the young girl, "Kagome, your so amazing. Now more than ever I want to become a medic-nin. After the exams are finished I'm going to talk to my dad."

Kagome nodded her head, "The world needs more healers."

Sasuke glanced at Kagome before feeling eyes boring into his head and turned his head to see that the Kurai-kage who Kagome mentioned was her brother, glaring at him with an intent look. Uncomfortable with the intensity of the Lords stare Sasuke turned his eyes towards the board.

Feeling Sasuke's unease Kagome glanced at him before looking towards her Aniki and shrugged when she saw that Sesshoumaru wasn't even looking this way and turned towards the board.

**--XXOOXX--**

'Kagome from Kurai vs Takehiko of sound'

* * *

A well hidden figure dressed in a black cloak that had a dark red design upon the left chest.

The figure threw his head back, the hood falling back revealing unruly black hair, a handsome pale face and blood red eyes. Fangs glistening briefly in the sun light.

Hearing a rustling the figure leaped into the branch of the tree above and watched as two people walked by followed by several other people.

The first was a male and the second a woman. Both were strange looking especially the woman who looked like a corpse.

It was so weird that the guy found himself blinking in disgust at her apperance.

The unknown male froze when the silver haired male stopped in his steps and turned his head upwards to stare through the branches and leaves trying to peer through the canopy.

"What is it Inuyasha?" questioned the woman.

The male flashed the woman an annoyed look before replying, "I thought i smelt something..." he called.

The cloaked figure froze slightly and held his breathe.

He really didn't want to fight right now.

After a while Inuyasha shrugged and started walking off, the others followed.

As soon as they were far enough away the male in the tree leaped off the branch and sighed. "Now on to Konoha"

* * *

_The next chapter is KAGOME'S FIGHT. _

_The preliminaries is coming to an end. _

_Inuyasha and Kikyo are going to make their appearance known soon as well as the mysterious cloak figure._

_CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO THE FIGURE IS?_

_Than __Itachi, Kisame, and Kimimaro shows up, but that's not going to be for a while._

_Well anyways..._

_Review Please,_

_--Kagi-chan--_


	12. Preliminary round pt 6

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing.

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT' I have no time to deal with flamers…

* * *

**AN:**

_I want to thank everyone who revealed, SO THANKS!_

* * *

Chapter 12: _Preliminary round pt. 6_

* * *

'Kagome from Kurai vs Takehiko of sound'

**--XXOOXX--**

Kagome blinked her eyes before she grinned.

Hakudoushi and Bankotsu smirked.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Koushaku glanced at her.

Ino wished her luck.

And Naruto...Well Naruto was cheering.

Loudly.

Wanting her to wipe the floors with this guy.

Kagome grinned in his direction before leaping down into the arena and was soon joined by a sandy brown haired boy who appeared to be fifteen with hazel eyes. He was lightly tanned with a handsome face and a feminine built, and dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a form-fitting white t-shirt and blue sandals. Around his waist was his hitae-iti.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward slightly so he could watch his sister's match closely while the ANBU's beside him tensed in anticipation for their captains fight.

"GO KAGOME! BEAT HIM TO THE GROUND!" cheered Naruto as he threw his fist into the air.

"Yeah Kagome-chibi-chan" teased Bankotsu

Kagome turned to glare at Bankotsu with the coldest glare she could muster which made everyone who saw the glare flinch or shiver at the frost.

"Okay next match...Kagome vs Takehiko...begin" Called Hayate

Leaping several paces away from each other Kagome and Takehiko eyed each other looking for a possible opening to strike.

After several minutes of them just standing around doing nothing, the others in the room was getting rather bored and grumbling about 'why they weren't attacking each other yet'.

Just as soon as an impatient girl from sound was about to yell for them to hurry up.

Takehiko rushed forward.

Shocked by the speed the sound-nin had Kagome could do nothing to stop the kick that had sent her fliying backwards.

Flipping in the air, Kagome skidded across the ground on her hands and knees trying to stop sliding.

Looking up Kagome regarded the sound-nin before she swiped her thumb over her lips. Once the finger was removed everyone could see the cold smirk that graced the young girl's lips as she stared her opponent down.

"I must congratulate you on your speed. It shocked me so much that I could not block the hit but don't think just because you were able to catch me off guard that you will be able to do it again cause you won't."

Kagome slowly stood to her full height which was an uninpressive four feet nine inches which left her about almost a feet in a half shorter than her opponent who smirked. 'Chibi, indeed' he thought.

Seeing the smirk Kagome glared at him. 'Let's see him smirk at this' she thought venomously.

"Now I'm going to show you something that I have not even attempted to do for years. So you should feel honored that I am about to use my Keke Genkai. I may be a bit rusty. so forgive me won't you!" called Kagome with a smirk when Takehiko's lips pulled down slightly in a frown.

Smirk still in place KAgome got into a fighting stance. She could not wait for the reaction that would come out of all those present. It was sure going to be amusing that was a given.

"_Tsubaki no mai_" she whispered while bone from her upper arm protruded causing several girlish squeals to be heard as Kagome unceremonously yanked the bone out of her arm.

"THAT WAS GROSS!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I THINK i'M GOING TO BE SICK!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Those were the main yellings that could be heard through out the room from the girls while several of the sound and grass males looked sick.

Kagome just continued to smirk, "What did you not like my Keke Genkai, now I think your going to make me cry!" she called with a mock sad voice.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Kagome's teammates, "What was that?" he asked

"Tsubaki no Mai" called Bankotsu "That's her Keke Genkai"

"Also referred to as _Shikotsumyaku_" called Hakudoushi

"Dead bone pulse!" whispered Ino as she watched her new friends fight intently.

Sakura who was one of the girls who had yelled out in disgust was currently leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and glaring at Kagome hoping that Takehiko would kill her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard the shierks 'Pathetic'

* * *

Kagome dashed forward in a blur of black before reappearing behind Takehiko blood dripping off the tip of her bone blade.

Takehiko eyes widened at her speed, raising a tentative hand upwards he ran his hand over the cut that lay on his cheek.

The cut healed immidiately afterwards.

Kagome glanced at her opponent, "I know you for what you are Takehiko. Come at me with your full power!" she called

Takehiko looked shocked at what she said before he narrowed his eyes and took a tentative sniff at the air. A look of realization crossed his feature before a smirk found it's way upon Takehiko's lips, "With pleasure, Miko!" he called causing Kagome to grin and the others minus the Kurai-nins, Koshaku, and his team to look on in confusion.

"Miko, what's a miko?" Asked random kunoichi.

"It's a priestess gifted with the art of Purification and the talent to destroy a youkai with a single touch." called Takehiko with a grin "It has been a long time since I have meant another of your kind with such strong powers."

Kagome released her Keke Genkai. "Well than let's do this the right way. You'll fight as you are and I'll fight with the skills that I have as a Miko, which includes weapons and taijutsu and nothing else. Which means I won't even use my Keke Genkai and since I don't sense any ill-will from you, we won't go for the kill."

"A youkai spar?" Questioned Takehiko "First blood? or The ten second count?"

Kagome smirked, "The ten second count."

Takehiko returned the smirk, "Your on Miko."

With no more words the two charged at each other again.

Blows against blows were exchanged but none of the attack hit it's target for they were either blocked, dodged or countered.

Takehiko charged forward with the intent to strike Kagome but having known what he was planning Kagome dropped to the ground when Takehiko neared her and raised her leg upward and slamed her boot covered feet straight into Takehiko's stomach causing him to double over in pain while holding his gut. Not giving him the chance to recover from the blow Kagome leaped to her feet and sent a knee thrust into his face sending her opponent's head flying upward, not giving him time to recover Kagome thrust a spiritual enhanced punch straight into his face sending the male flying backwards.

Slowly getting back to his feet Takehiko wiped at the blood that he could feel on his face with the back of his sleeve and winced slightly in pain.

Takehiko narrowed his eyes when he felt his inner beast stirring awake. It has been centuries since he actually needed to relie on his youkai powers, but dealing with this Miko was proving to be quiet a challenge. Getting to his feet and willing his youkai healing to heal his cuts and bruises

Takehiko regarded the young girl curiously not knowing if he should really go all out yet or not. Deciding to use a little more than half of his powers he faced the young miko. "Alright. We shall fight but not with the intentions to kill." He called

Kagome nodded her head knowing she still had a bit more work to do to make this youkai take her seriously and go all out. Shaking her head inwardly she smiled anticipation for the fight to come burning in her eyes as she slipped her feet apart, her arms were held beside her, taunt and at the position to strike out with her powers if need be.

Takehiko lowered towards the ground as a light purple mist eveloped arounf him hiding him from view.

Within seconds animalistic growls and snarls were heard before the mist cleared away revealing a really different person.

Takehiko's sandy brown hair was replaced with light blue hair that held dark green streaks and his hazel eyes changed to resemble the ocean on a calm and peaceful day. He also had a blue-green tail that swished at the ground.

"Aw an Artic wolf demon, Cute!' thought Kagome as she regarded the newly transformed demon in front of her.

"You look good like that. An Artic wolf, yes?" questioned Kagome

Takehiko smiled flashing his fangs as he did so, "Yep. If I'm not mistaken don't you have some demonic attributes that you wanna share, Miko!"

Kagome smirked "Maybe!" she called

Takehiko grinned before charging at Kagome.

With his arm pulled back Takehiko thrust it forward with every intention of punching Kagome in the face, but Kagome seeing this ducked under the arm, grabbed it and using his momentum against him, tossed the Artic wolf over her shoulder where he connecting to the hard floor with a loud 'thud'.

Kagome raced over to the slowly standing wolf demon and delivered a roundhouse kick sending Takehiko crashing into the wall.

Deciding to wait till the wolf was on his feet to attack again Kagome paused and eyes the groaning male.

"Ow" whined Takehiko as he groaned and pushed himself upward, eyes looking at the miko as she fought not to smirk at him.

Shaking his head he got to his feet, "Okay that was stupid. I admit."

Kagome chuckled slightly at the wolf's statement and nodded her head.

The number one rule that every seasoned fighter should know, though it has been lost through time the only ones who know of it are the youkai's who lived through the feudal era, is that you never charge head first into a battle without a clear plan of action especially if you don't know your opponent or their attacks, it could cost you your life. It was just lucky for Takehiko that they weren't in a real fight or else she would have taken advantage of his mistake.

Kagome eyed Takehiko catiously when he straightened his back and eyed her, his face blank of any emotions not allowing her to see anything.

Smirking Kagome inwardly cheered at her victory and nodded her head it would seem that the wolf as finally decided to take her seriously. And it was about time too she was starting to get bored.

About to release bolts of her purifying balls at the Artic wolf Kagome was halted by an explosion, thinking fast Kagome threw up a barrier around the room to protect everyone.

Sesshoumaru was on his feet and in front of Kagome within a blink of an eye, sword drawn.

Hakudoushi and Bankotsu stood on one side of her with their 'sensei' beside Sesshoumaru.

On the other side of Kagome was Naruto and Sasuke.

The Kurai ANBU'S were standing on the other side of Sesshoumaru, while the Konoha ANBU was standing guard beside their Hokage.

Everyone looked towards the hole in the wall as a figure stepped through.

Once the shadow figure made their way through the smoke.

Gasped were heard.

Kagome and the Kurai-nins glared at the person standing in front of them.

Koushaku, his team and sensei stiffened when they saw who the figure was.

Unkempt silver hair, gold eyes, and two furry ears on his head.

The unexpected and unwanted guest was none other than the despicable half-breed himself, Inuyasha Taishou and boy was he stupid for attacking now, why...well...

Kagome's frame trembled in rage as she brushed past Sesshoumaru and her 'sensei' and glared at the traitorious hanyou before her. "You have once again proven yourself as a complete asshole, you bastard. How dare you interupt my fight when I just got the wolf to take me seriously. For that I will gladly take out all my angry and fustrations on you for all the pain that you have ever caused me and the others. As well as your son. I can't believe you!" she ranted "I knew you were a bastard by Inu's take care of their family not abuse them like how you did to Koushaku."

Inuyasha scoffed, "That brat acted more like you than Kikyo or I. He was a weak fool so he was treated like dirt." he called in a careless tone as he flickered his gaze to his son who flinched.

Scoffing Inuyasha turned his gaze back towards his ex best friend and his older half brother who was glaring a hole through his head.

"You would think after all these years that Inuyasha will learn to be silent especially when Kagome is looking for blood but no his too stupid to pay attention. What a moron! He will never learn!" whispered the Kitsune ANBU.

The Kurai nins who had the dis-pleasure of knowing Inuyasha nodded their agreement.

""You'll pay for that bastard!" hissed Kagome as her eyes narrowed and fangs barred.

"Bring it wench..."

And with that Kagome and Inuyasha charged each other.

* * *

Uh...yeah please review and I will try to update again.

-Kagi-chan--


	13. The battle and mysterious figure!

IyxNar Crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own any-thing.

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT' I have no time to deal with flamers…

* * *

**AN:**

_In regards to my question in chapter eleven...I believe it was...Yes that person is Naraku, reincarnated...But this time around he wasn't born from the demons that made up the human bandit Onigumo. So he is just you average human or shinobi. And yes if you are wondering Naraku is good. _

_I want to thank everyone who revealed, SO THANKS!_

* * *

.............XX..................XX.................

**Last time on The village hidden in the dark:**

_Kagome had just got her turn to fight_

_and things were just starting to heat up when Inuyasha_

_arrives on the scene and pisses our faviorite miko off._

_What will happen now. Stay tuned and find out._

.............XX..................XX.................

**Chapter 13**:

_Battle with Inuyasha,_

_interupted fight,_

_Mysterious Figures...._

_Enjoy!!_

.............XX..................XX.................

**This time on The village hidden in the dark:**

**...  
**

Everyone present stared at the scene that was taking place. Unsure of who this male was that had just crashed the preliminary match between the female kurai-nin and the sound-nin but one thing was certain from the sheer animosity that was emitting from the Kurai-kage and his shinobi's was that this person was not a friend and was difinitely not welcomed near them.

_.............XX..................XX................._

'That no good mutt how dare he!' fumed Bankotsu as he clenched his fist and glared at the silver haired half dog demon. He really wanted to hurt him for this. This was unforgiveable. I mean really, interupting such a great fight. What the hell was he thinking, the match was just starting to get good and then he comes and ruins it. But that wasn't the only think that was pissing him off. No the real reason for his irritable attitude was...

Hakudoushi glanced at his teammate and blinked before shaking his head.

"What's wrong with you, Bankotsu?" Asked Ryu

"That blasted half mutt, how dare he!"

Ryu glanced at Hakudoushi asking him what was Bankotsu's problem.

Glancing at his 'sensei' Hakudoushi merely stated that Bankotsu was upset at the mutts arrival because he has to wait longer till he gets a chance to fight.

"Ah" called Ryu with a sweatdrop and couldn't but wonder at Bankotsu's behavior. Here was Kagome fighting a demon from her past, a person she trusted with her very life and who promised her eternity only to betray her at the end. And all he was worried about was....his match. Ryu resisted the urge to twitch. Reaching over he wacked the ex mercenary in the back of his head and told him to pay attention.

Grumbling Bankotsu did what he was asked to do, though he did not like it one bit.

_.............XX..................XX................._

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist tightly at his side when Kagome was sent flying into a wall from a kick to he gut. 'That damn half-breed!' he thought venomously. The protective instincts that drove his senses to protect what was his was very overwhelming and the only thing that stayed his form from interupting this fight was what Kagome would do to him should he interfer.

That was one thing he wouldn't do.

Kagome was too scary when mad.

_.............XX..................XX................._

Sasuke glared at the unknown male coldly, sharingan spinning wildly as his teeth dug into the soft flesh of his lower lip.

Feeling a hand grip his shoulder he turned and glanced at his blond...friend.

"She'll be fine...Sasuke!" whispered Naruto.

Nodding his head Sasuke turned his gaze back towards the fight unaware of the red tint that was slowly bleeding into Naruto's blue eyes as the silver haired hanyou kept attacking Kagome.

Kakashi's teeth clenched together from beneath his mask as he fought to stay in place but it was so hard especially since he just got Kagome back and the prospect of losing her again was grating on his nerves.

_.............XX..................XX................._

Kagome dodged the punch that was hurled at her head and stuck out her feet, knocking Inuyasha onto his back.

"Bitch" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Bastard!" she replied with a smirk.

Getting back to his feet Inuyasha glared at the girl that was once his best friend with a hateful look.

Unsheathing his sword, Inuyasha ran at Kagome again yelling out the name of his sword as he did so.

Swinging the mighty blade, brashly, Kagome easily leaped out of the way.

"Pitiful, Inuyasha, that after all these years you still swing poor tetsusaiga around like it's a log." chided Kagome "I can see why aniki was hell bound to take that sword from you. You waste it's potential."

Inuyasha faltered slightly at Kagome's words before charging with more vigor as his swings become more wild.

Kagome twirled around Inuyasha's form and slammed her chakra enduced left leg into his stomach sending him flying backwards only stopping once he hit the wall.

Inuyasha groaned as he fell towards the ground. Tetsusaiga slipping from his hands.

"It's a shame Inuyasha, it truly is." whispered Kagome as she took small, graceful, yet measured steps towards the hanyou's form. "That you could not defeat such a 'pitiful wench' or a 'poor excuse for a copy' as you like to call me. But who is the pitiful one know" hissed Kagome as she charged at the red clothed figure who was finally standing.

Feet barely touching the ground as she ran Kagome was the perfect example of a person who has mastered the art of the silent killing.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome's form only for them to widen slightly when her form blurred. Turning his head back and forth Inuyasha tried to pin point where and when Kagome would strike. Sniffing the air Inuyasha turned when he caught her scent behind him but just because he knew where she was didn't mean he was fast enough to dodge the kick that had sent him flying yet again.

Kagome leaped after Inuyasha intending to do more than just kick him this time. Disappearing from her place behind Inuyasha, Kagome appeared above the hanyou's form and sent a punch into his gut, sending him crashing into the ground.

Inuyasha growled as he leaped to his feet. "You'll pay for that bitch!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at Inuyasha as he all of a suddenly vanished.

Standing stock still Kagome moved her eyes determining where he would most likely strike. Feeling the air around her shift Kagome spun on the balls of her feet and ducked under Inuyasha's punch. Seeing the smirk Kagome's eyes widened slightly when Inuyasha drew back his leg and kicked her.

Flipping in the air Kagome landed on her hands and knees. A glare firmly set in place as she glared at her ex best friend coldly.

"Time to take it up a notch Inuyasha. I think it's time I introduce to you, my keke genkai. You have better be ready for it because ready or not your going to be aquainted with my..." Kagome stood proudly in front of Inuyasha her eyes a lit wih an inner fire. Arms raised forward, fingers erect.

Inuyasha sneered, "Feh, what the hell do you think your going to do, wench."

A cool smirk touched Kagome's lips before they parted and in a soft voice that the shinobi's had to strain their ears to her, she uttered the words 'Teshi Sendan' as soon as the words left her mouth, bullet size bones shot out from her fingers and towards Inuyasha with an amazing speed.

_.............XX..................XX................._

"What was that?" called Naruto as he turned wide blue eyes towards his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know what that was?"

"Uh..." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and luckily for him Bankotsu came to the rescue.

"That was the Teshi Sendan another ability of hers. This allows her to shot bullet bones from the tip of her fingers in great speed."

"She is such a freak. I mean really, she's worse than the Aburame!" sneered Sakura unaware of the glares that comment got her from both calling Kagome a freak and, weather she realized It or not, calling Shino one as well.

'Stupid pupils' thought Kakashi as he sighed inwardly at Sakura's mouth. 'She is going to get herself in a lot of trouble.' turning his head he saw the glares that the Kurai-nins were giving the pink haired girl and resisted the urge to sigh. 'Well I guess it's too late for that.'

_.............XX..................XX................._

Inuyasha growled angrily as he found himself, yet again, going on the defense. He hated this, not being able to use his fool capability because his stupid sword wouldn't use any of it's abilities on her.

Kagome shot out another round of her finger bullets at Inuyasha who once again dodge the attack much to her chargin.

Pausing in his leap, Inuyasha glared over at Kagome and wondered what she was up to now. Snorting he fliped away and slid into a crouch. For now there was nothing he could do until he figured out how to get close enough to her to use his claws. 'Damn you tetsusaiga, abandoning me like this. Stupid, worthless junk!' he hissed in his mind as he shot the sword in question a disdainful look.

'Hm. Since my Teshi Sendan won't work let's try...' nodding her head at her thoughts Kagome glanced at the people around her. 'Heh. If they hated my Tsubaki no mai, than they will absolutely hate this...' she thought with a chuckle.

Getting into position Kagome reached an arm over her shoulder to grab the bone that was protruding through the skin.

Gasp and disguisted groans could be heard when people witnessed the bone breaking through.

Kagome just continue to smirk at the predicted reaction to this technique.

"What the fuck..." hissed Inuyasha as his eyes narrowed in revoltion at the action.

"Now now Inuyasha watch your mouth" chided Kagome as she yanked the bone out.

"OH MY GOD!"

"WAS THAT HER SPINE?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE?"

"HOW IS SHE STILL STANDING IF SHE JUST YANKED OUT HER SPINAL CORD?"

Kagome ignored the shouts and turned to Inuyasha. "Let me introduce to you my _Tessenka no mai_ (Dance of the clematis) first comes the _Tsuru_(vine)" she called as she swung the bone like a whip and watched gleefully as it wrapped around the hanyou's form.

Inuyasha yelled out as the bones dug into his flesh. Growling through the pain he glared at the one responsible and in between yelling curses he demanded that she release him.

"You damn bitch. Release me." yelled Inuyasha "Put me down. Wench are you even listening to me!"

With a smirk of amusement Kagome levelled a look upon the Inu hanyou.

"Now now Inuyasha, the dance is not over yet. Now it's time for the _Tessenka no mai: Hana_ (Damce of the clematis: flower)" she called as she formed the bone in her other hand,

Gasp were heard throughout the room causing the Kurai-nins to roll their eyes, really, when are they going to stop being so damn surprise.

Or disguisted by what Kagome is doing.

"Hey Bankotsu, what is that?" asked Naruto.

"It's the _Tessenka no mai: Hana_." he called.

"Another one of her keke genkai. How much more attacks does she have?" Asked Sasuke as he glanced at Kagome's teammate before facing the match again.

"Hm, well they are several dances." he replied "And me telling you them before she got a chance to use them will be...well it won't be fair now won't it."

"Hn" grunted Sasuke

Getting ready to run forward and attack Inuyasha she was halted by a soft sound of an arrow being released from a bow. Turning just as the arrow shot forth Kagome had no choice but to release the hold she had upon Inuyasha to dodge the weapon.

With an annoyed growl Kagome turned and glared at the direction the arrow came from.

"What's going on?" called Naruto as he stared at the hole in the wall as did everyone else.

"Whose the girl?" called a random shinobi of grass.

The only answer that greeted her question was the sound of several growls.

Angry, enraged and irritated growls.

"What the hell is that smell?" called a gruff voice.

Turning every one saw Kiba standing beside his sensei with Akamaru whimpering.

"That would be the wench, with the arrows." sneered Hakudoushi

"Well that's really gross. I mean, she smells like the graveyard." called Kiba glancing down when he heard a whimper, he rubbed Akamaru's head. "I know boy. She sure does stink."

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" called Shino, glancing at his teammate.

"Heh, well there wasn't anything really wrong with me, so I left the hospitol." he called.

Shino nodded slightly before facing the fight or what was left of it anyways.

_.............XX..................XX................._

Kagome was not amused.

Not at all.

First Inuyasha interupts her fight with Takahiko and now the rotting mate of the half-breed mutt comes and also interupts her battle.

This was really starting to piss her off.

Huffing Kagome didn't know which one she wanted to fight more was, but decided the best choice would be the one to have started this whole mess in the first place. So turning her eyes from Inuyasha she glared into Kikyo's dull brown eyes and shivered in revoltion as she saw Kikyo staring at several of the males in the room, but when her gaze went to Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke tnat's wnen she really glared.

"Kikyo!" she hissed "Your another one, interupting my fight."

Kikyo turned her hateful brown eyes towards the younger girl.

How she hated her.

This filly of a girl.

Her Reincarnation.

Kagome.

Eyes narrowing as her lips pulled down into a frown as her cold features twisted to something not so attractive or pretty in other words.

Kagome was everything Kikyo wanted to be and everything she wasn't.

Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha who was crouched over slightly, blood pouring from the wounds on his side. Clutching her fist, Kikyo turned and glared at Kagome. Inuyasha was her mate and even though they were fighting she still cared for the hot headed, ill tempered, half demon and she hated the fact that this...girl, had the nerve to hurt him.

"Stupid reincarnation, bitch, you must be really stupid if you think I was going to stand around and let you kill my mate! You've got another thing coming to you. Weak copy."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and was about to retort to that statement when an angry voice interupted her.

_.............XX..................XX................._

Bankotsu was trembling in rage, "Shut the hell up, you wench, stop calling Kagome your reincarnation or your copy for you calling her that would be an insult seeing how Kagome is a million times stronger than you'll ever be you dead bitch."

Hakudoushi nodded his head, "That's right, whore. Stop degrading Kagome so. Putting her in the same category as yourself would be really degrading for someone as powerful as Kagome. " he replied in a cool voice.

"Yeah you half breed mutt!" hissed a male voice from the kitsune Kurai shinobi ANBU who was hushed by the tori

_.............XX..................XX................._

"Hokage-sama. Should we stop the preliminary match ups and schedule if for a different day?" called Iruka.

"No. Do not stop the matches. Kagome will get rid of these two, than we will continue as planned." interupted Sesshoumaru in his cold, devoid voice, leaving no room for objections.

The Sandaime nodded his head. "Yes we will do as Sesshoumaru-sama has requested."

Iruka furrowed his brows but nodded his head anyways. 'Kagome...I wonder...' shaking his head Iruka didn't dare to hope that this girl could actually be his childhood best friend, after all wouldn't she be a lot older than she is previously, beside she was this age when she vanished all those years ago. How long has it been since that day. About twelve years.

"Iruka, are you alright?" called the Sandaime bringing the academy teacher out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes, I am Hokage-sama." called Iruka with a smile as he turned his gaze towards the fight.

* * *

_.............XX..................XX................._

_With Itachi,_

_Kimimaro, _

_and Kisame_

_.............XX..................XX................._

"Let's go. We can't stay here." called Itachi as he ignored the cuts and bruises on his body and stood.

"But..." started Kimimaro.

"No, we have to go, if we stay here we are only going to be open for more attacks. We have to get somewhere far away from here."

"Alright, Itachi-san!" called Kisame as he got to his feet as well. "Where to though? We are still to far from Konoha!"

"I could help with that little problem."

The three turned to see a figure dressed in a dark blue hakamas and a white haori that had snowflakes decorated the shoulders and the sleeves. Around his waist was a blue obi. He had light spiky blue hair that had sea green tips. His eyes, the same color as his tips. He would have been any other person if it wasn't for the fact that his ears were pointed and his skin though pale also had a light sheen of blue.

"Who are you?" asked Kimimaro peering at the figure standing on the branch of the tree in front of them.

"My name is Koori Aoi. You can call me Aoi though." called the male, his smooth alto voice flowed from his lips and caressed the weary shinobi's.

"And how can we trust you?" called Kisame.

"You can't but than again, if I wanted to attack you three, I would have done so already!"

"So what do you think, Itachi-san?" questioned Kisame as he glanced at the Uchiha gauging his reply.

"What choice do we have? We can't do much in our state!" replied Itachi as he turned his sharingan gaze towards this man named Aoi.

"So you three are coming with us?"

"Us?" called Kimimaro.

"My team of course." called Aoi as he motioned with his head to the other trees surronding the clearing.

On the tree towards the left of the one Aoi was standing on stood another male. This one had shoulder length white hair, the ends ruffled and light blue eyes. He was tanned with a single green strip across his cheek and lips pulled into a scowl. He was dressed in a pair of white hakamas, a light green haori and a dark green obi.

On the right side was another male. Dark hair pulled into a high pony tail, red tips reaching mid back. He was pale with a black hakamas, a red haori and a white obi around his waist. Crimson red eyes glared at the three people standing in the clearing.

The last person in the clearing was a feminine looking person with waist length sunny blond hair that glowed with a golden sheen. Dark blue eyes, pale skinned. Lips drawn into a small smile. This figure who looked like a female but they were unsure, was dressed in a light blue pants and a black t-shirt.

He was the only one that was not dressed in a hakamas and haori.

But like Aoi they each had pointed ears and another thing that they knew for were certain was, that each one of the males ranged from 15-18.

"On the left is Asa Shirotaro."

"Call me Shiro, though." he interupted, scowl still in place. "I hate my last name!"

The other males seem to glance at the scowling teenager briefly before they turned their attention back towards the three.

"The one in the back of you is Minao Byakuya."

"And I am a guy." came his soft reply.

"Could have fooled me Kuya-chan" teased Shiro which surprised Itachi, Kisame and Kimimaro.

Seeing their shocked looked he couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, Shiro-chan does show emotion it's just he is easily irritated. But don't worry, you'll learn to ignore him soon enough." called Byakuya.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan!" yelled Shirotaro

"The last person that has not been introduce to you yet is..." Aoi was cut off by a cold voice.

Hearing the voice caused the three shinobi's to shiver.

"Kaname" was all he said, red eyes daring them to say something more.

Kisame nodded his head and turned to look at Aoi, "So where are you taking us."

"To our village, but first your names?"

"Kisame Hoshigake, this brat is Kimimaro Kaguya and this is Itachi Uchiha."

At that name four pairs of eyes bore into Itachi's form, unnerving him at the intensity of there stare.

"Ah, I see. Well let's get going. Oh the Kage won't be in so we're going to have to see the person he left in charge for the time being."

"So where are we going?" Kisame asked again.

Shirotaro looked at the three shinobi's before he decided to answer the question, "Kuraigakure no Sato. The village hidden in the dark. It lives up to his name for no one has ever been able to find the village for only those who know of the village and has the keen eyes to see the barrier that surronds the village can find it."

"Never heard of it." called Kimimaro and Kisame

"Yeah, well most hasn't. The barriers that surronds our home was made by our lord's sister and she's the best! No one has ever beaten her in a battle since...well forever, and the only one who is a match for her is our lord." called Byakuya with a grin.

"You sound like a fan boy!" called Kisame.

"No, I just hold great admiration for her. It was her that trained us, you know."

"Yeah, we were her first team. All of us were orphans before we met her. She took us in and taught us how to fight. We hold her in the highest regard and will protect her against whatever may threaten her. She is the most precious thing to us." called Aoi with a smile, his eyes briefly looked at Kimimaro.

(--_**Mental conversation**--)_

_'Aoi, why did you bring them along?'_

'There is something about fhat boy that reminded me of her, that's why I offered to bring them.'

_'The boy?'_

'Yes Kaname. Besides she has spoken of this Itachi on several occasions so...' Aoi trailed off but he saw from the corner of his eyes that Kaname had nodded at the unspoken message.

(--_**Same time as the mental conversation**_--)

Kimimaro sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What's wrong with you?" called Shirotaro.

"Nothing. I just...hearing you guys speak about this woman like that, it makes me miss my sister. She was killed twelve years ago. I wasn't their to protect her."

"Protect her? You would have been two-three than, what could you have done to help her?" called Aoi

Kimimaro shrugged not wanting to say anything about his past to these strangers.

Knowing that he didn't wish to speak about it Aoi decided to drop the subject.

Itachi who had stopped walking was looking at the back of Kimimaro' s head for his comment. Frozen in step, he couldn't help but think about her. She was the first person who had ever treated him like a person and not as a tool. To her he was just Itachi Uchiha, a kid, not Itachi Uchiha, the child prodigy and heir of the renouned Uchiha clan. And he missed her more than anything. He would do anything if only to see the smile that had always brighten up his days, just once more.

"Itachi-san, are you coming?" called Kisame who had stopped walking a little bit a head when he notice the absence of his partner and best friend. His question had caused the others to pause and look back at the Uchiha.

"Hm" Itachi grunted before he began walking.

After walking for an hour in quiet the four came to a stop causing Itachi, Kisame and Kimimaro to pause as well, and looked at them in confusion, well except Itachi who just at them blankly.

Kaname walked forward and placed a hand on, what appeared to be, air. When suddenly something shimmerd before it shattered. The three shinobi's blinked when the shattered shards sprinkled upon the lands, reflecting a silver glint when the sun hit them.

"What..." Kisame stopped and his eyes widened when before their eyes a pair of black gates rose, seeming from the ground, the mark of a dark blue crescent moon could be seen as well as a gaint silver dog laying upon, what looked to be, a cloud. Before they could take a better look at the design, the doors opened to reveal a male and a female.

"Welcome back Team Kuroi Aisu!" greeted the female.

_.............XX..................XX................._

_Back with Kagome_

_and the chinin exams!!_

_.............XX..................XX................._

"We shall see who the weak one is Kikyo!" exclaimed Kagome as she glared at the older woman.

Kikyo huffed as she drew her bow and an arrow and released it.

Ducking under the arrow Kagome ran at the kuro miko.

Kikyo drew another arrow and released it.

Kagome kept running forward while ducking and dodging the sharp projectile.

Kikyo getting annoyed looked at Inuyasha. "Aren't you going to do anything, Inuyasha?" she called

"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled as he placed a hand to his wounded sides. "Does it look like I can fight right now."

Kagome drew back her fist, "Pay attention, bitch!" hissed Kagome as she let her arm fly forward. Fist connecting with cheek with a loud. **'crack'**reverbrated arounf the room.

"Go on Kagome, kick her clay pot ass!" cheered Bankotsu as he watched gleefully as the dead miko flew back and landed on her back beside Inuyasha.

Hakudoushi smirked.

"Kikyo" called Inuyasha as he reached down and helped her up. "We should leave for now!"

Huffing but agreeing anyways, Kikyo stood up. "We'll be back bitch and the next time, you'll be dead."

Kagome glared at them. "Where do you two think your going? Get back here!" she called taking off after the two. "Cowards!" she yelled at their backs.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

Turning Kagome took a deep breath. 'Damn. Just wait until the next time bastard.'

"That was really interesting!" spoke a voice causing everyone to turn and looked at the male leaning against the wall.

As the Kurai-nins get a good look at the male, they all tense before every single on of them present raced forward and stood behind Kagome and Sesshoumaru who both took a defensive stance.

To everyone else, confusion was the highest emotion that was felt. They just did not understand what was going on anymore. First the male with the dog ears, than the lady and now any guy shows up and this one, by all appearance sake, seem to have put all of the Kurai-nins at edge seeing as they were all standing there, in a stance, ready for battle this guy.

"What is going on, now?" called Naruto.

_.............XX..................XX................._

_End Chapter._

_Well damn, this chapter was a total mess, _

_it was all over the place_

_...__.............XX..................XX................._

_**AN:**_

_Sorry for the aburpt ending, I wasn't even going to add _

_Itachi and the others but decided I was and than_

_I was going to end the story when they __reached _

_Kuraigakure but __decided not to do that, either. _

_But hope you guys liked it nonetheless._

_.._

_I am sorry for the long wait, as well._

..

_Updates are going to be on hold for the week _

_because I am not going to be here. _

_Family Reunion..._

_But please Review and when I return I'll get right _

_back to updating. _

_So Review please, _

_--Kagi-chan--_


	14. The end of the preliminary round

IyxNar Crossover

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any-thing.

* * *

This is going to be a KAGOME and SASUKE pairing so if you think his stupid or a bastard, whatever and feel as if you might or are going to hate this story or flame me, then I have one thing to say, 'GET THE HECK OUT' I have no time to deal with flamers…

**Authors Note:**

_I am sorry, everyone. My computer crashed and I lost all of my chapters for my Naruto crossover fics and some new fics that I was writing and had no motivation to write the chapters over. And the addiction that I had for PoT, the anime not the drug, was not helping me any. But I decided to try to update some of my Naruto crossover fics and thus thiss chapter was born. So I hope you all will like like it. _

* * *

**Chapter 14**

What indeed.

The kurai-nins glared at the person before them.

The male held up hand, "Woah, calm down. I mean you no harm. I was just following those two and some other people. By the way I saw your match. It was really great!" exclaimed the male with a broad smile on his face.

Kagome relaxed slightly and glanced at Sesshoumaru. "A reincarnation?" she questioned softly.

"It could be. He doesn't smell like sulfur and blood like Naraku did." he replied.

"And I don't have my wind tunnel" called Tori

"So it's not him" called Kagome as she took a step forward. "Sorry. You just look like someone that we greatly detested. What's your name?"

"Fujiwara Akira." he called with a nod of his head. "Nice to meet you."

After making sure that the guy was of no endanger to them or the people here, the Kurai-nins relaxed a bit yet still on guard encase the male tried to pull a fast one.

A cough caused all of them to turn just in time to see the Hokage whisper something to Hayate before the practor nodded his head and faced the group. "Because the match was taking so long to finish and after witnessing both participates skills in the fight, the Hokage sees it fit to pass both fighters."

"WHAT? I don't get to finish my fight" called Kagome with narrowed eyes.

"It would seem so" stated Sesshoumaru with qa nod of his head. "If you want I can spare with you later."

Kagome turned and smiled at her brother, "Alright, aniki"

Hayate cleared his throat gently, "Could you all please go back up on the second floor so we can continue with the matches."

The Kurai-nins did as told. Kagome, Hakudoushi, Bankotsu and Ryu went up along with Akira while Sesshoumaru and his ANBU's headed back towards their own places.

Shuffling was heard before....

"The next fighters will be Bankotsu Ryuu of Kuraigakure vs Tohru Kisa of Sunagakure!"

"Finally" called Bankotsu as he smirked as leaped over the railings to land before his opponent.

"Go Bankotsu....don't let your guard down."

.

.

.

"Kuraigakure!" whispered Kimimaro as he looked around the village.

Kuraigakure was very beautiful and it was unlike anything the three had ever seen before. On the far sides of the villaged were forests that seem to sparkle in the sun. The houses that decorated the place were all very nicely built. Everything within the village looked new, like the place was just made dispite it being nearly 1000 years old. And the people...

The people were another matter all together. They were humans, some beings who resembled humans but with pointed ears, claws and fangs. Some had fluffy appendages either ears upon their head or a tail protruded from their backside. And then they were those who had different color skins. Blue, red, green and some others.

But the thing that had amazed the three were that everyone got along just fine. Smiling and greeting each other like they were the best of friends.

"I see that you four have made it back, that is good." came a soft voice from behind causing everyone o turn.

:Oh, hey Kohaku, what's up?" smiled Byakuya

**'Crash'**

**'Boom'**

**'Crack'**

"Urgh" Bankotsu slowly pushed himself upwards, his hand running his pounding and aching head. His eyes opened to glare at his opponent.

Kagome watched the fight below her with a worried frown on her face. Hands clenching at the railing.

Hakudoushi gritted his teeth as he watched the sand nin toss his teammate into a wall again for what seemed like the tenth time in three minutes. That sand-nin was a lot stronger than Bankotsu had given him credit for and thus had underestimated him and look at where it got him.

Bankotsu leaped to his feet. "Your a lot stronger than I thought, but it makes no difference I had bigger and stronger opponents" spat Bankotsu as he lifted his halbert into the air. "I...will...not...lose...to...you" was growled out before he slashed his sword down and created a gust of wind, hich caused clouds of dust to rise hiding his form from prying eyes. Jumping into the air, "Ryu..."

Kagome quickly puts up a sheid around the place protecting everyone else from what was to come.

"Raisen" was heard before thunder stroke everywhere, hitting the barrier and causing sparks to shoot off. The sound of females shrieking were echoed around as some of them tried to duck and hide while the males flinch away from the barrier, trying to put distance between them.

After a while the thunder stoped and the barrier was shattered, sprinkling like small glittering glasses towards the floor, disappearing after it hit the ground.

Dust and debris that rose up due to the attack concealed the results of the match.

After several minuted, the dust started to move away revealing a shadow figure hunched over. When it was completely dissipated from their veiw. They saw...

"**The winner is Bankotsu Ryuu."**

Tohru was lying knocked out on the floor, only light bruises and burnt marks decorated his flesh.

Bankotsu collapsed after being named the winner.

"Bankotsu!" called Kagome as she leaped pver the railing with Hakudoushi as they ran towards there teammates. "Bankotsu...how are you?"

"…...m'kay....tired....."

Kagome sighed and looked at the medic-nis that were making their way towards them. "Do you want me to take him..."

Kagome shook her head, "His just tired. But you can take him" she answered before motioning to Bankotsu's unconcious Hakudoushi took the unconcious raven haired male into hois arms and dissappeared to appear beside their 'sensei' lying him down against the wall.

"Okay next match...Chouji vs Dosu"

The match didn't last too long and the sound-nin was named the winner.

Everyone -which included Bankotsu, who was rudely awaken by Hakudoushi - was called down to the ground for a speech about what was to happen now and to find out who would be fighting whom in the final rounds. Once it was decided, everyone was dismissed to leave.

"Kagome?"

Turning, Kagome grinned, "Hey, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if we could go somewhere and talk. Get to know each other. You are my aunt after all and I will like to know the real you and not what my so called parents have always told me about you."

Smiling Kagome nodded her head at that. "Sure...Can my friends come with us?"

"Of course,,,my team is coming as well so I don't really mind." he answered with a small smile.

"Alright, let's go get some..."

"We are not getting ramen, Naruto!" stated Kagome and Sasuke

"Eh...why not?" the blond pouted.

Kagome just smiled, "Because, Naruto, you can always get ramen. We should go somewhere else."

"Besides. Kagome and her nephew wants to talk they can't do that at the noodle bar." called Sasuke

Naruto just sighed, "Fine, whatever."

"So where to?" asked Bankotsu

"Tama Restaurant!" exclaimed Kagome "Let's meet at 5:00. We have to go, so see ya later!"

The shinobi's nodded their heads before they all disappeared as well.

**

* * *

**

A bit short a know...I am sorry to all of you who hae been waiting, but after my computer crashed I sort of lost interest in most of my fics and gained a bit of an addiction to PoT but I am back to continue and hopefully the next chapter will be better.

**Thanks for being patient...**

**Reviews are appreciated...**

**Kagi-chan**


	15. Ivasion and several surprises

**The village hidden in the dark**

* * *

The month passed quickly and before anyone knew it the finals of the chunin exams were beginning.

Kagome smiled as all the contestants gathered in the middle awaiting the starting of the exams. Waving towards her nephew who iossed a smile abd a wave in her direction before continuing his conversation with his teammates. She couldn't wait to see how strong everyone had gotten especially Naruto and Sasuke. She had heard that the blond had snagged Jiraiya as his sensei for the month and she anticipated his progress.

Turning her head to the side, she greeted Shikamaru and Shino who nodded towards her in acknowledge-ment. Beside her Bankotsu and Hakudoushi looked bored, albiet a little excited to fight. And she shook her head in amusement.

A slight noise caused everyone to turn towards the entrance to witness Naruto walking inside the arena with a white haired man. Kagome smiled as she saw the changes in the boy she considers a brother and ran towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Naruto, you look great. I love your outfit." she gushed releasing the physically older boy.

The blond was clad in a pair of black hakama and a haori with a gaint red fox on the back, with nine tails, the top was loose showing the white kosode. Around his waist was a white and black obi. On his feet were black sandles. His hitai-ite was tied loosely around his neck. Golden blond hair was free of it's usual messy spikes and lay flat on his head and brushing his neck.

A wide smile formed on Kagome's lips. "Your so beautiful Naruto."

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarassoment, "Eh, thanks Kag-chan. It was ero-sannins idea."

A tick mark formed on Jiraiya's eye as he glared at the blond, "How much times do I have to tell you brat. Do not call me that, and especially not in front of a cute girl." the author of Icha Icha paradisu retorted winking at Kagome, who giggled nervously a little weirded out by the legendary pervert. "And who might you be?"

"Taishou Kagome. I'm a kunoichi from Kurai. And these two are my teammates and best friends, Hakudoushi and Bankotsu." she introduced "Though I have heard about you, would you mind introducing yourself as well."

Jiraiya grinned and stood up straight, puffing out his chest, beside him Naruto shook his head and rolled his eyes muttering something like 'here we go again'. "I'm the hermit of mount Myoboku, the wise and gallant toad sage, woman flock to me and babies love me, I am the envy of all men and the amazing author of Icha Icha. My name is Jiraiya. That's me."

Silence reigned supreme while several Konoha nins who heard the introduction sweatdropped. Kagome giggled nervously, "Uh, okay." she turned a glance towards the twitching blond before returning her attention towards the toad sage, "So your a pervert, eh."

A frowned marred the sannin's lips before he shook his head in denial, "No." he called out dramatically before pointing a finger at Kagome, who rose a brow at that, "I'm a super pervert" he declared proudly which caused everyone to deadpan at that.

Hakudoushi and Bankotsu pulled Kagome away, "Don't stand so close Kagome, or he might try something" Hakudoushi declared, eying the self-declared super pervert distastefully. He admired the mans strength but he couldn't say the same about those blasted books he wrote. The only book that this self-proclaimed super pervert wrote worth ready had been his first book.

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled towards Jiraiya, "I can't say I approve of your Icha Icha series but I loved the first book you wrote. 'The tale of the gutsy ninja'."

Seeing Naruto's shock expression, she quickly placated the blond, "Don't worry Naruto, Jiraiya-sama first book is actually the only book he has ever written that has any value. And you know what?"

Naruto tilted his head adorably, "What is it Kagome-chan?" a blond eyebrow cocked in question. If this book was really as good as Kagome said, then he wanted to read it.

"The main character in the book, has your name." Kagome smiled, blue eyes twinkling in mirth. She had known that Naruto had been named after the character in the book but it's not like she could just outright tell him that, now could she.

Blue eyes widened in shock, "Hontou?"

"Hai" Kagome smiled, "I'm sure Jiraiya-sama has a copy that you can have." both Kagome and Naruto turned to look at the said male, who sweatdropped giving a nod of his head.

Shikamaru shook his head and muttered something being troublesome as the proctor called for the start of the exam. "It seems Sasuke and the sound guy aren't here."

Kagome blinked, "I wonder where Sasuke is?"

A snort, "I'm sure his going to be late, after all Kakashi-sensei is the one training him." the blond furrowed his brows and huffed, "You'd think sensei would show up early for something like this."

Shirainui Genma, proctor for the final rounds of the chunin exam, as he was introduced as began by explaining the rules and what is expected of them.

Noticing two missing participants, the proctor glanced towards the Hokage box to find out what will happen. And was told that they would skip Sasuke and Dosu's match until they arrive, if they fail to show up by the end of the first round then it's an automatic fail. No exceptions. So with all of that over and done with the first match commenced.

Naruto vs Neji!

* * *

Several figures ran through the forest, silent and deadly, trees passed in blurs as they sped passed, while some were leaping through the trees as graceful as a predator stalking it's prey. No noise were heard, not even the rustle of the leaves.

"We will first take out the reinforcements before we enter the gates to deal with the threat that is Orochimaru. The invasion will fail without the outside help." Aoi called out

Byakuya blinked, "Hey Aoi, why don't we take care of them, I mean you, me, Kaname and Shiro-chan is more than enough to handle some sound and sand shinobi. And Itachi, Kimimaro, Kisame, Shippo and Miroku can head straight to Konoha to help them."

"Kuya-chan" Shirotaro stated glaring at Byakuya for calling him Shiro-chan, "is right, we are more than enough for them, beside we are only knocking out the sand shinobi since they have no idea that they had been tricked into attacking Konoha."

Aoi nodded his head, "Alright" turning he looked at the other five, "While we take care of the reinforcements, you will continue ahead. Is that Understood?"

The five nodded their heads.

"Good"

Kaname rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kagome turned and watched as feathers started falling. Forming the neccesary hand seals, the Kurai kunoichi despelled the genjutsu before she could fall victim to it.

Glancing towards the people around her she watched as they did the same,

"What's going on?" Naruto voice questioned as he gripped a kunaai in his hand. "Do you know Kag-chan?"

Nodding her head, she explained to those around her that the sand and sound are invading Konoha. She watched as Sasuke leaped over the walls heading into the forest after the Sand siblings. Facing Naruto, she told him to go after Sasuke and to take Shikamaru and Shino with him.

Showing that they understood, the three took off heading into the forest to help Sasuke.

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

Kagome grinned, "Of course. Naruto has gotten stronger in his training, I have no doubts that if anything, Naruto will be the one to subdue Gaara and bring him to his senses after all it takes one jinchuriki to understand anothers pain. And I can tell Naruto and Gaara have suffered the same haunting lonliness and neglect."

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi nodded their heads in understanding. Twirling his halbert, the mercernary smirked, "Let's go and kill some snake followers." with that said, Bankotsu charge into the fray and started killing sound nins left and right while knocking out the poorly misguided sand shinobi's.

"Something is wrong, you'd think that there would be more people waiting to attack." Hakudoushi pointed out "Do you think the Kuroi Aisu heard about the attack and came to help from outside?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I believe that is exactly what happened." Blue eyes turned towards the Kage box and frowned when she saw the Hokage and Sesshoumaru facing three coffin like boxes and gasped when the bodies were revealed to her. The first, second and fourth Hokage all stood there, each looking confused at what was happening. "Tou-san" was the whispered name causing Hakudoushi to glance at her before turning to look towards the Hokage's.

"Go Kagome, I will help around here." the Kumo heir urged before dashing off to help Bankotsu and the other Konoha nins kill off the invading sound shinobi's.

With no time to spare Kagome attacked the four shinobi's holding the barrier up, knowing she required assistance she called to several ANBU present to help her, she was relief to know two of them were Kurai ANBU's. And not needing to be told twice they helped their friend dispatch the four troublesome sound shinobi's.

Ten minutes later the first of the sound four died causing the barrier to fall. Seeing this Kagome immediately ran towards where the third was facing against the previous Hokage's while her brother nodded towards her before turning to charge at Orochimaru.

"Tou-san?" Kagome called out causing everyone to turn towards her. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked confused at who she was addressing not understanding why a Kurai kunoichi was calling one of the previous Hokage her father.

Namikaze Minato furrowed his brows, for some reason beyond him, he knew the girl was speaking to him but for the life of him he could not comprehend why she was calling him her father. He didn't know this girl and by the mark on her forehead protector she was a foreign kunoichi thus confusing him more. But before he could say anything, he froze. Blue eyes widened as he stared into those eyes, he would never be able to forget those eyes.

"Kagome!"

A smile lit her face. "You recognize me." she called racing towards the yellow flash and embracing him. "I missed you tou-san."

Minato smiled brightly at his little girl. "I missed you as well Kagome." a look of confusion crossed his face and he glanced around "But why are we here. I mean I know Orochimaru summoned us but why aren't we being controlled to fight, seeing as that could be the only reason why he would summon us here."

"Its because I killed him." All four Hokage's turned towards Sesshoumaru looking from him than towards the decapitated body of the snake sannin before returning their attention towards the silver haired male again.

Hashirama gave a slow nod of his head, "Than why aren't we turning into ashes since we no longer have a purpose for being here?"

"I hit you all with my tensaiga. It had been pulsating." he retorted though no one understood what he meant beside Kagome who grinned and hugged her father tightly while telling them that tensaiga was a special sword that only Sesshoumaru or those it deems worthy, could weild.

She explained that the sword can't cut because the purpose of the blade is to revive those fallen in battle before there souls fully leave their bodies and since the Hokage have been brought back, body, soul and all, Sesshoumaru had been able to bring them back to life.

The Hokage's seemed surprise at hearing about a sword reviving the dead but before they could further questioned them about such a blade, several cloaked figures appeared surrounding Sesshoumaru and Kagome, (and Minato by default seeing as Kagome is still hugging him) "We took care of the reinforcements before they had time to act, Sesshoumaru-sama, so Konoha has suffered little damage."

"Good. Who are these three?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes not recognizing the scent of the three with the Kuroi Aisu team. So he knew they weren't apart of his village.

Aoi bowed his head, "We found them in the forest a few weeks ago, my lord. Two of them know her ladyship, so..." the young man trailed off as Kagome turned and blinked at them.

"Know me? How? Remove your cloaks and introduce yourselves." she insisted releasing her father to face the three.

"Hoshigake Kisame, part of the ex kiri no shinobigatana shichi nin chuu." his hood was removed showing a blue man, with a shark-like complexion.

"Kimimaro Kaguya." when his hood was removed it showed a snowy white haired teen with dazzling green eyes, a pale face that had two blue dots on his fore-head.

"Uchiha Itachi" removing his covering, long dark hair was revealed first followed by a pale complexion and beautiful dark eyes.

At the last two names, Kagome gasped and took a step forward, "Aniki, Ita-chan" she called out before running towards them and eveloping them in a hug. "I've missed you" she called before turning and hugging a surprise shark boy as well, "And thank you for looking after them, Kisame-san,"

If it was possible, Kisame would have blushed in embarassment. "No problem." he whispered, shocked.

Kagome grinned and than turned to her father, "Otou-san, I can't wait until you see Naru-chan. He looks like you, but his got Okaa-san's attitude. And whatever training he undertook for the finals of the Chunin exam, caused him to become pretty, like a girl."

Minato smiled, "Is that so. I can't wait to see my precious Naruto again. And i bet his been treated well, right, hopefully his not spoiled by everyone." the fourth Hokage called out in excitement, not seeing the sad gaze of the third or how Kagome and Itachi frowned at the statement.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He sent a glare towards Gaara, while he checked to see if his friend was alright, seeing that he was only unconscious, the blond turned and motioned for Shikamaru or Shino to grab Sasuke from him.

Shikamaru sighed and walked forward to grab Sasuke, being the least injured out of the two, before retreating back a few feet with the Aburame heir to resume watching their friend fight against the sand vessal. They could only wish their friend well and should he need it they were prepared to come to Naruto's rescue if things turned out worse for the flaxen haired boy.

Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Why do you protect that boy. You are the same as me, mother even told me so, so what is your reason for protecting these people who hate you so." the red heads harsh voice broke the silence

"His my friend. And though my village might hate me now, I am determained to prove that I'm not like how they think I am, besides, I have friends here, they are precious to me and to them I will protect with my life if needed."

Shikamaru and Shino eyes softened at their blond friends statment, well you really couldn't tell with Shino because of his black shades.

"If only those troublsome villagers could see how much Naruto loves Konoha and would defend it, they would think twice about prosecuting him so much." The lazy drawl of the Nara heirs voice caused the Aburame heir to glance in his direction before giving a nod of agreement.

"I agree with you Shikamaru. The villagers, and even some of the shinobi's are illogical in their assumption that Naruto is the Kyuubi. It shames me to even address these people as my comrades."

Shikamaru nodded his head, turning his attention back to the fight in time to witness Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow to appear behind the surprise Sand shinobi and before Gaara could retaliate, the blond had already sent a fist at the back of the red haired suna-nin's head, blue chakra mixed with a string of red, caused a devasted outcome as the Shukaku jinchuuriki was sent hurling to the forest floor, and before the sand could rise up to protect it's weilder, Naruto had planted his feet on his opponents back and only jumping away seconds before Gaara made contact with the ground.

Temari and Kankuro gasped in shock and made a move to go to their brothers aid but they were halted by Shikamaru and Shino, the latters chakra eating bugs zapping Kankuro while the former had possesstion of the elder Sabaku siblings shadow.

"Troublesome."

Shino adjusted his glasses, "You have caused a lot of problems and so we will be taking you in for questioning."

Shikamaru yawned, "Besides, it doesn't seem like you guys can go anywhere." the Nara tilted his head, "Naruto seemed to have gone over board a bit, so your brother needs to go to the hospital anyways."

"What" the two Suna shinobi turned to their brother in surprise. There lying on the ground was their little brother, dead to the world with multiple cuts and gashes on his body. "BUt there is no way that blond could hit Gaara. His sand protects him from everything."

Sighing, Shikamaru glanced over head mourning the lost of a beautiful day to gaze at the clouds, "Naruto attacked Gaara faster than his sand could move to protect him from the blows."

Naruto grunted, "Lets get back to the village. Shika, Shino you get those two, I'll take both Gaara and Sasuke" with that said the blond made a cross shape with his hand, summoning shadow clone and ordered it to pick up the Uchiha and to head towards the hospital.

With that the group, plus their captures, headed back to the village.

* * *

"Kagome-chan" a voice called causing everyone to turn towards the sound of the voice to see a small and slender blond haired boy with bright blue eyes running over with a wide smile on his lightly tanned face.

A smile lit the dark haired girls face as she opened her arms to receive her brothers hug. "Hey Naruto. I am glad to see that your okay. Not hurt or anything, right?"

Shaking his head, the blond held Kagome tighter, "No, but I defeated Gaara, his in the hospital under ANBU watch while the doctors fix him up. Shika and Shino took Temari and Kankuro to Inoichi and Ibiki for questioning..."

Kagome nodded her head, "Good work, Naru-chan." she turned and glanced at her father, "Hey Naruto, there something I have to tell you alright."

Naruto furrowed his brows but nodded nonetheless, wondering what Kagome could be telling him that made her look so serious all of a sudden. "What is it Kagome-chan?"

"Promise that you will listen to the entire explanation before you do anything rash alright, Naruto." getting a nod from the boy, Kagome turned and shot the group a look before guiding the confused blond to the bleachers were she sat him down before taking a seat beside him. "Now, what I am about to tell you, might be really hard for you to understand but it is the truth alright."

Nodding his head, Naruto stared at the dajr haired girl, "Of course Kagome-chan. What is it that you wanted to tell me? And I promise I will listen to the entire explanation before jumping to conclusions."

"Alright." closing her eyes, Kagome focused her thoughts, "I'm your sister Naruto."

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NOTE_**

_I don't know if I should continue this one and do my rewrite as a different fic all together or just stop writing this one. What do you think?_

_Kagi-chan_


	16. Kagome's past, Naruto finds out

**The village hidden in the dark**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head to face Naruto, who stared at her with wide eyes, "You see, your father, Namikaze Minato, and his wife Uzumaki Kushina took me in and raised me when my older brother brought me to Konoha for protection."

Naruto blinked in confusion but remained silent intent on listening to the entire explanation before saying anything which earned him a smile from the dark haired female. "They took care of me and loved me, in turn I grew to consider them as my real parents and I loved them dearly."

Kagome explained about how her life had been like before her brother brought her to Konoha, when she still lived in Kirigakure and about her war loving clan, about her older brother who had always been locked away in a cell, how there clan was killed when they tried to pull a coup, and how she was adopted by his father and mother a few weeks after her arrival in Konoha and everything else from his father and mother's students to what she could recall from the Shinobi wars and how hard it had been. "And that's how life was until I turned eleven, and the Kyuubi attacked the village..."

Naruto lowered his head. He had been deeply engrossed in the story and about finally finding out who is parents were and the fact that he had a cool person like Kagome as a sister.

"Now don't be like that Naruto." Kagome wrapped an arm around the flaxen haired boy, "You shouldn't listen to what those idiotic villagers say about you. You aren't the fox at all, you're Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi of Konohagure no Sato and the future Rokudaime Hokage, ne? or maybe even Godaime Hokage."

A wide smile blossomed across Naruto's lips and he nodded, "So what happened after the attack? Why weren't you in the village? And how come you are still young even though you should be around Iruka-sensei's age by now."

"During the Kyuubi's rampage on the village, every thing was in choas. Mother had just given birth to you and father was in the office finishing up the seal he had designed to put the fox away. I had been caught up in the cross fire along with a young boy that I took care of. I loved that little boy a lot, he had been like a little brother to me, and in turn he thought of me as his older sister, and it is the duty of the older sibling to take care of their younger ones. I did my utmost to make sure Itachi stayed safe. Whenever we were hit by following rubble or one of Kyuubi's tails or even it's paws, I made sure I took the full impact of the attack." Kagome tightened the hold she had upon the blond boy.

"I raced across the village until I finally reached the Uchiha compound, where Itachi hailed from and upon reaching the entrance, we had been meant by Itachi's mother and after telling her to take care of Itachi and his younger brother, I took off back into the battle. You see I still had to find our father because he needed to be with our mother during her pregnancy, no, I wanted him to be there with her, and you."

Naruto listened, enraptured by the story.

"I spotted Kakashi and had made to run towards him to ask if he had seen our father but I never made it to him. I hadn't seen the tail that had swung behind me. It hit me and sent me flying towards the well near the gates and the last thing that i heard before I had lost conscious was Kakashi yelling my name."

Kagome nuzzled Naruto's cheek when she felt the boy tense in her arms "Calm down, Naru-chan, it's fine." she whispered gently, inwardly cursing the villagers for making her brother think the Kyuubi attack had been his fault, and decided to continue with her story. "When I came to, I found out I was no longer in the elemental countries anymore. No where even close to it." She went on to tell him about the Higurashi's who found her and took her in and how she discovered that no matter how much time passed, she had never age, so not to draw attention to herself, she had created a seal that made it appear that she was aging to those around her.

She told him about her journey through time, the freeing of Inuyasha and all of the hard times combined with the good ones. Just about everything, up until now. "And when we heard about the invasion we acted and I took this as my chance to finally meet the boy who would've been my little brother had it not been for the Kyuubi."

Naruto threw his arms around the dark haired girl, "Thank-you Kagome-chan." the blond nuzzled the smaller girls neck. "But why did you decide to tell me all of that?" his confusion evident by the lowering of his eyebrow and the tilting of his head.

Kagome smiled at how adorable her brother looked, she loved the boy dearly and her only regret was having to stay away from him for so long. Smiling she told him that during the invasion Orochimaru had done something.

"What? What did he do, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome glanced towards the group who had moved towards the other bleachers and were conversing with each other. The Sandaime and Itachi were a few feet apart talking about something.

Kisame, Kimimaro and Kakashi were also in a group talking about who knows what and that left the three Hokage's, the first, second and the fourth were also talking amongst each other.

Sesshoumaru was leaning against a wall with his eyes close, probably listening to the retreattng enemies, while Hakudoushi and Bankotsu stood nearby and it appeared the both of them were arguing about something, as usual.

Facing her brother she smiled lightly and reassured him that it was nothing bad, just unforeseen. "He brought the three previous Hokage's back from the dead, Naruto. He had planned to use them to kill the Sandaime."

Naruto gaped in shock and was about to say something but was cut off by Kagome, who continued. "But some-thing happen, something that even Orochimaru couldn't have predicted."

"What was that?"

Grinning, Kagome told him how Sesshoumaru killed Orochimaru and before the past Hokage's could turn to dust, he had used one of his swords to bring the three Hokage's back to life. Flesh and blood, alive.

"So Sesshoumaru used Tensaiga to bring them back, ne?" Naruto questioned remembering that tensaiga was a healing blade made to teach Sesshoumaru compassion from the life story Kagome had just told him.

Kagome nodded her head, a big smile on her face, "That's right." she exclaimed "You'll never have to worry again, Naruto." Kagome whispered hugging the blond boy who looked confused at that statement and asked her about what she meant.

"Namikaze Minato, our father, was or is, as it should be now, the fourth Hokage Naruto. And his alive. Your life is about to change, for the better."

Naruto gasped in surprise and turned his head and eyed the blond haired man with tears in his eyes, "Tou-san, is the blond, right?"

Smiling, Kagome nodded her head and stood up. "Come on." she whispered "His been wanting to see you for your entire life." tugging the blond boy with her, she brought him towards the older blond male. "Tou-san" she called out, a smile on her lips. "I want you to meet Naruto" turning Kagome smiled at the boy, "And Naruto meet our father, Namikaze Minato."

Minato stared at the smaller blond in awe. Love shinning in his eyes as he gazed at his son, "Hello Naruto."

"Tou-san" he whispered, tears filling his eyes "Why?"

Bitting his lower lip, Minato wrapped his arms around his son, "Forgive me Naruto, but I couldn't ask another family to give up what I couldn't. But know that I've loved you even before you were born. I love both you and your sister very much as did your mother."

Clutching onto his fathers cloak, Naruto sobbed into his fathers chest while the other blond rubbed soothing circles on the youngers back.

Kagome turned from the touching scene when a hand touched her head, and smiled at her brother, "Hey Kimi" she whispered hugging the older male. "I love and have missed you dearly aniki."

Kimimaro smiled, "And I have loved and missed you as well, imouto." turning the older Kaguya glanced towards the blond, "I guess we are going to have a big family, eh. I'll be getting a younger brother, two older ones, a younger sister..."

Kagome smiled as her brother trailed off in thought. "Three older brothers, a father figure, a grandfather figure, two uncles, and several other brother figures back at the village. And I guess you can think of Bankotsu and Hakudoushi as two younger brothers as well." she corrected with a grin.

"Ah, a big family indeed." Kimimaro smiled a bit as he moved his hand to his side as he continue to watch the two blond males interact with each other.

Itachi walked over and stood on the other side of Kagome who turned and smiled at him, "And I have missed you as well Itachi. I'm glad you grew up to be a very strong shinobi. And very handsome."

"And I have missed you as well Kagome-chan." Itachi whispered wrapping his arms around the smaller girl. "I could say that you have grown into a very beautiful woman but I'd be lying, seeing as you haven't grown even an inch since the last time we've meant. But you look just as pretty as I remember."

Kagome pouted at Itachi's statement and crossed her arms, "Whatever you say Itachi." she glanced at him and a smile drifted upon her lips as she saw the Uchiha heir staring at her blond brother. Hm, Itachi and Naruto, eh, I like it. At least I know Itachi will be able to take care of him. Now how to get them together.

Poor Itachi and Naruto, they didn't know what lay in store for them.

Minato released Naruto and looked around at the gathered people, "So" he turned and smiled at Naruto and Kagome, "I have two questions, the first is why do you look like your the same age as Naruto, Kagome? Second, how have your life been Naruto, I hope the villagers hasn't been spoiling you to much."

Everyone shared a look at that, while Naruto looked sad and surprise by the question, Kagome walked forward and placed a hand on the younger blonds shoulder, "I have no idea why I'm not aging tou-san, it's been like this since the Kyuubi attack."

She stopped and turned towards her older brother, "Now that you mention it, tou-san, Kimi you haven't age at all either, we have always been four years apart, and we still are."

Shaking her head she murmured something about finding out later and continued, "But I've been aging lately so I suppose whatever was wrong as worn off, thank god. I can't stand being eleven for anymore years."

That statement earned several laughs or chuckles from the group.

"As for Naruto..." Kagome glanced at the blond and gripped his shoulder, "It's not very pretty tou-san. The villagers hasn't lived up to yours or Naru-chan's sacrafice. His been treated like the villages scapegoat for the last twelve years. He has had more assassination attempts than the entire ANBU put together."

Kagome snorted, she had snuck into the Hokage's office during the month break from the Chunin exams and had stolen every file she could on her brother to see how his life had been like and any other information that they might hold. She had been angered by everything she had read. And was about to head towards the hospital to hi-jack all the medical file they had on Naruto as well after reading about the injuries he had recieved on numerous beatings but she never had the chance. Besides those files were even more guarded then the ones in the Hokage's office, mainly because she remembered where they kept those things, from when her father was Hokage.

"He probably had more assassination attempts then the Damiyo and his family put together." she continued crossing her arms, her lips pulled into a tight frown.

Minato gasped in shock, blue eyes darkening in pain as he glanced towards his son who was staring at the ground. "Naruto..." he wanted Naruto to deny it but knew he wouldn't, couldn't, because it was true. It was written all over his face. And it pained him to know that his son had to endure that.

Naruto turned his head away, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip, "I had protectors growing up but even they couldn't be there all the time. It was worse on my birthdays. That's when the mobs would rally. I've been beaten, neglected, r...raped."

The blond shuddered and Kagome gasped in shock, eyes wide in horror before she hugged her brother tightly as a sob broke free. She couldn't believe they had actually gone that far. Everyone looked angst. Kagome was full out crying onto her brothers shoulder as she apologized over and over to him, for not being here to protect him.

Minato fell to the ground, tears trailing from his eyes. Kakashi closed his eyes in pain, remembering that day. He had been one of the ANBU's who had found Naruto and had taken him to someone who would help the blond.

Bankotsu gripped his sword, while Hakudoushi closed his eyes. Sesshoumaru growled. Kimimaro and Kisame looked angry. Itachi's sharingan was out a spinning wildly in his rage. Sandaime looked down and the first and second Hokage looked horrified that people from Konoha had actually done such things. Beating a child was bad enough but to actually do something like that, well there was just no words to describe scum like them.

"Why?" Minato whispered, the anguish clear in his voice, he turned to look towards the third, "Why has this happened to him, Sandaime? Why? Why? Why? His the hero. He protects them every day he lives. Why have they treated him this way?" cried the fourth.

The Sandaime sighed, "They can't get over their hate for the Kyuubi, Minato. The only thing they see when they look at him is the fox who destroyed the village, and killed their loved ones and their beloved Yondaime. They hunt Naruto thinking that it is what you wanted them to do, despite knowing that your last words were to treat Naruto like a hero."

The elderly Hokage shook his head, "And there was nothing the clan heads or I could do to stop them Minato. We tried everything but in the time since your death and my reinstatement the civilian counsil and the elders took most of the Hokage's power, and passed a few laws that had the feudal lords signature. And the only way for the power to be returned to the Hokage is if a new one should take my place. But there have been none right for the position as of yet."

Minato closed his eyes before opening them again, "I want it, Sarutobi. I want my position back. Konoha is going to learn to respect the dying words of their leader and not to jump to such outrageous claimes." a fire burned deeply in his blue eyes.

Hell has no fury like a woman scorned, but Earth has never dealt with an over protective father. And Konoha is about to find out why their hero, the Yondaime, was so feared in the third great shinobi war. They'd be lucky to be alive after he was through with them.


	17. Suna alliance and Gaara's new home

**The village hidden in the dark**

* * *

It's been a week since the invasion and Konoha stlll had no idea about the resurrection of their previous Hokage's or how upset and disgusted they were by their behavior.

The sand siblings and Baki who had returned to Konoha for peace talks were sitting in the Hokage's office with Minato facing them and the three previous leaders standing behind him.

Sesshoumaru and Kakashi was leaning against the wall not to far way, while Kagome, Naruto, Bankotsu and Hakudoushi with Kisame, Itachi and Kimimaro sat on the couch towards the far side of the room.

Minato stared at the four suna-nins with narrowed blue eyes. "Here for a more solid alliance?" he questioned, earning a nod from the Suna jounin. "Fine. Your jinchuriki stays here though." the blond turned to glance at the red head who was looking at his son. "Usually after such an attack like this we would have an arrange marriage to seal the deal..."

"We could do that" Baki interjected quickly, looking towards Gaara, he really didn't want Suna to loose their Jinchuuriki, even more now that the villagers were starting to come around and seeing that Gaara was not a demon. He turned and glanced at Temari, who narrowed her eyes at the blond Hokage for his statement about leaving her younger brother in Konoha, "The Kazekage's daughter, Sabaku no Temari, has already agreed to marry the boy who defeated Gaara in combat. Your son."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, lips pulled into a tight frown as he glared at Baki. He wouldn't allow Naruto to he forced into an arrange marriage no matter what the cause was for. His blond will marry for love and nothing less then the best, even if it wasn't him, he'd be damned before he ever see Naruto in a loveless relationship.

And it seemed someone else agreed with him, but he already knew she'd refuse the offer and he let a small smile form on his lips before it vanished.

Kagome turned in her seat and stared at the Suna shinobi's in defiance. She'd never allow her brother be forced into an arrange marriage no matter what the cause was for. she refused. "No!"

The four Suna Shinobi's turned to her in disbelief at her answer. well the Kurai-nins looked as if they expected the outburst and the rest of the Konoha shinobi's didn't look to surprise by the statement but they did look please by it.

Temari glared. "What? Why not?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her brother, "No one is marrying my Naru-chan unless it's what he wants. And he doesn't so he isn't." Narrowed blue eyes stared at the sandy haired girl in distate. "I remember you from the prelims, you were glaring at me then as well. Jealous of my relationship with my brother, that's distrubing. And frankly I don't approve of you, besides father has a different means to make an alliance with Sunagakure."

Minato nodded his head, "Yes. I won't have my son used just to make an alliance. That is why I said I wanted Gaara to remain here. He will be the bridge that'll mend the alliance between our village. And I believe Gaara and Naruto will have a better connection then he will ever have with Temari."

Baki looked unsure but knew by the cold glint in blue eyes that the Yondaime would not relent and nodded his head, signing the contract. "But Gaara will still be a Suna shinobi wouldn't he?"

Minato nodded his head, "Yes. He will return to Suna in three years if he so wishes and if he does he shall be the abassador for talks and the like."

"Alright. The council won't like this one bit but they'll agree none the less. And when the new Kazekage is appointed we shall tell him of this as well."

Minato leaned back in his chair, "See that you do!" turning to look out the window, Minato inclined his head, "Well your free to return to Sunagakure or you can stay the night here." the blond Hokage stated blankly.

Baki took the dismissal and rose from his seat, the three siblings doing the same. "We will stay the night here Hokage-sama."

Nodding his head, Minato wrote something on a paper and handed it towards the Suna jounin. "Give this to the receptionist at whatever hotel you'll be going to. The room and service will be free for the night."

Twisting in his chair he directed his stare towards the couch, "Kagome, Naruto, can the both of you take Gaara to the Namikaze mansion and get him settled in." Minato smiled when his daughter and son nodded their heads, "And tomorrow you can take him shopping for clothes."

"And for the night?" Naruto questioned, raising a brow "His going to be quite uncomfortable if he has to sleep in that." he motioned towards the outfit Gaara wore.

Minato hummed, "Well the both of you look to be about the same size, but your a bit more..." the yondaime trailed off uncertain while Kagome smiled.

"Petit. Smaller. More feminine in built." Kakashi filled in with a chuckle from behind his book, ignoring the glare he was getting from his student.

The blond Hokage nodded his head, "Yes, that."

Kimimaro grinned, "I can loan him something, Minato-otou."

Minato smiled at that and nodded his head, "That will be fine. Thank-you, Kimimaro."

The male Kaguya nodded his head as he stood up, "We should go now then." he stated earning nods from Naruto and Kagome as they both stood up followed by Itachi and Kisame.

"We'll be off now. I'll see you all later." Kagome waved towards her father, the previous three Hokage's, Sesshoumaru and Kakashi.

"Of course, Kagome-chibi" Kakashi replied with a grin while Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Kagome tossed a glare towards Kakashi for his comment, "Oh and father, be home early tonight. I'll have dinner ready and you need your rest for tomorrow. Remember you need to be awake early to prepare for your announcement." When Minato nodded his head in agreement, Kagome turned to look at Konoha's past leaders.

"Sarutobi-sama, Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama, make sure he leaves the office by five won't you. Don't me make me come back here and get you." with a stern look she'd learned from her fiesty red headed mother, Uzumaki Kushina, Kagome left the office followed by a laughing Naruto, a smirking Itachi, a snickering Kisame and a emotionless but confused Gaara.

"I feel for the poor soul who ends up dating her." Kakashi chuckled, glancing at his sensei. "She sure picked up Kushina's attitude, didn't she?"

Minato nodded in agreement, before he narrowed his eyes, "And don't say anything about boys dating my daughter. That's some-thing I don't want to think about." the blond groaned.

Sesshoumaru grunted, "If they even think about approaching her..." the threat was left unfinissed and everyone in the room could just imagine what would happen should someone did want to date Kagome.

"Like I said, I feel for the poor soul." Kakashi repeated.

**Namikaze Mansion  
**_Kagome, Naruto and co._

Arriving at the Namikaze estate, Naruto opened the gates by placing his chakra infused hand on the key pad while it scanned the data bank for a match. With a silent click the gate opened and the group entered.

"We have to add Gaara to the data bank so he can come and go as he pleases." Kagome told Naruto who nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'll take him to the security room after I show him around the place. Which room should he get?" Naruto questioned, unsure as he glanced at Kagome.

Kagome turned towards Naruto with a completative expression, "Well, the room next to yours is Itachi, and Kisame's on your other side. I have the room across from Itachi and Kimimaro is next to me. Father's room is down the hall with Kakashi across from him, Hashirama is next to father's and Tobirama is beside his brother. So Gaara can take the one beside me and across from you."

"Yeah, alright." Naruto nodded his head.

Kagome smiled, "I have to go look into something." turning she glanced at Itachi, Kisame and Kimimaro, "You guys go with Naruto and show Gaara around." spining around she was about to leave when she paused and glanced over her shoulder, "As a matte of fact, Itachi, can you come with me, I want you to check something out with me."

Itachi nodded his head in approval, "That's fine."

"We'll see you later, in the dining room, Naru-chan. We have to start dinner soon." Kagome called out to her blond brother, who voiced his agreements before they went seperate ways.

_**Minato's study  
**Kagome and Itachi_

After leaving her two brothers, Kisame and Gaara, Kagome brought Itachi to her fathers study where she rummaged through the papers on his desk, while Itachi watched her in amused confusion, wondering what she was doing.

"So what did you need my help with, Kag-chan?"

"I wanted you to look at something, actually." Picking one of the papers, Kagome, brought it to eye level and skimed the contents before holding it out for Itachi. if she was the type of person she would've smirked. 'Devious father, never thought you had it in you. Mother would've been proud, what with her pranking ways and all.'

Itachi eyed the younger looking girl in confusion before grabbing the paper and scanned the writing before a smirk graced his lips as he looked up, "Minato-sama, wrote this?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes. What do you think about it?"

"It's good. His covered all his bases, especially if he sends a copy of this along with some other stuff to the Fire Damiyo. There is no way he can fail. And when Tsunade-sama finds out what really happened. We'll I'll be surprise if they even survive after her wrath."

"That's what I thought as well. Father had Jiraiya go out to look for Tsuande to rely the information and to bring her back." Kagome smiled and stood up, "Let's head towards the dining room. Naruto, Kimimaro, Kisame and Gaara should already be there."

Itachi nodded his head as they left the study. Kagome turned and glanced at the paper on the desk with a grin that would make both Anko and Ibiki proud. "Tomorrow will be a good day. And if Tsunade arrives..." with a giggle she closed the door and proceeded towards the dining room.

-Tsuzuku-

(To be continued)


	18. The Heroes of Konoha

**The village hidden in the dark**

* * *

Kagome and Naruto sat on the Hokage tower, feet dangling over the edge as the sun rose above them bathing the sky in an array of colors ranging from red to orange there was even a bit of gray added into the mix as well. sitting beside them was their guest Sabaku no Gaara and behind the three, leaning against the wall of the tower was Kimimaro, Itachi and Kisame.

"Everyone should be waking soon." Kagome whispered into the chilly morning air as she glanced at her brother from the corner of her eyes before taking a look at the red headed boy sitting beside her brother with a small frown. Both of these boys suffered much in their short lives that she wouldn't even wish on her greatest of enermies.

Returning her gaze towards her blond haired brother, Kagome ruffled his hair, "Once the village knows that father is back, life will be better for you Naruto. You'll finally have everything that you should have had at your birth." Reaching over she patted Gaara on the back, startling the green eyed boy, causing him to whip his head in her direction in shock. Surprise was written across his face and she could guess the reason for it. "You to Gaara, after the Sandaime officially steps down, again and the fourth retakes his position as the leader, you will be respected as well you know." She smiled at the boy, "You'll be Konohagakures most honored guest after all and father won't stand for anything less especially after finding out about how the people have utterly disrespected his final wish of treating Naruto as a hero and have instead abused him on multiple occasions for years."

Naruto smiled and turned towards Gaara, "I hope you decide to stay when the time comes. It's nice having someone who understands the life we go through."

Gaara returned the smile, with a small quirk of the lips, "Yeah."

Silence rang supreme as the six watched the sun rise higher into the sky. They didn't know how long they were sitting there when Kakashi arrived and told them it was almosr time and that they should get back to the compound and get ready.

**(2 hours later-**_ Hokage tower_**)**

Minato stood in his office and looked at the people gathered, with a small smile. This was it. He'll finally get to address the people of Konoha and retake his position as Hokage. "Alright, it's about time." he called pulling the hood of his cloak up to cover his hair and face and the others except the third and Kakashi followed his lead. Stepping forward, the blond Hokage led the group out of the Hokage office and towards the stairs that would bring them to the roof where the speech would be held.

**(The gathered shinobi's) **

The gathered shinobi and civilians alike exchanged confused glance's not sure about the reason they were called here for. The whispers and murmurs were silenced as the crowd watched the Sandaime walked to the center, standing beside him was Kakashi and a handsome male with moon kissed silvery white hair, behind them stood nine cloaked figures, each baring a hood that concealed their faces from view.

Kiba looked around, "What's going on?"

"Perhaps the Hokage-sama has an important message to deliver to the village Kiba. Or it could be something about the Sunagakure and Otogakure invasion" Shino replied.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru slouched beside Chouji and stared at the people standing on the tower with the Hokage wlth a curious frown. "I want to know who those cloaked guys are, and why they are with Sandaime-sama."

Sasuke glanced at his classmates while ignoring the annoying chatter of his pink haired teammate. "Have any of you seen Naruto? I haven't seen him since the invasion. Him and Kakashi both had seemingly vanished."

The group shook their heads in the negative.

"I'm sure all of you are curious for the reason I've called you here." agreements meant that statement, "I've decided to step down from Hokage, And allow my successor to take over, effective immediately." with that said Sarutobi stepped back and allowed one of the cloak figure to step forward.

"All of you, except the younger generation, know me already. I fought and won the third shinobi war which cemented my reign as the Yondaime Hokage." Hands yanked the hood back to reveal Namikaze Minato in all his glory. A blue glacier glare firmly in place as the crowd broke out into yells and exclamations of confusion. But the confusion soon gave way to loud applause and shouts of 'Yondaime's back.' 'He'll finally get rid of that demon.' and some other things which were all silenced by a well placed K.I.

"I'm sorely disappointed in ninety-five percent of you. You have all neglected and ignored my last wish. The only thing I asked of you when I sacrificed my life to seal the Kyuubi was to treat the jailor, Uzumaki Naruto, as the hero he is and not the demon he holds. And you couldn't even do that one simple thing, could you!"

In the face of their hero's anger the crowd could do nothing but stare in surprise. Their Yondaime had never spoken so harshly with them and they couldn't understand why he was doing so now. They had been doing the right thing. Hunting the demon and trying to kill it before it could break free and attack them again. They were only finishing what the yondaime started. Or that's what they thought.

"I believed Konoha was different from the other villages, that you could look pass discriminations, but I was proven wrong. You're just like the others, no your worst then the other villages because we know what they are like, they broadcast it to everyone, but you on the hand, you hide your malicious intent behind fake benevolence, like a snake bidding it's time before striking it's prey. You've fooled me into believing that you were kind, that I was leaving Naruto in good hands. If I had known how cruel all of you could be to a kid, I would never have sealed the nine tails within him. And that will be my lifetime regret, using my own son to safe your worthless lives." He hissed.

Shouts of shock erupted. No one knew that Uzumaki Naruto was the son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, hell, they didn't even know that man was seeing anyone. Naruto's classmates were all surprised by this revelation and began yelling at each other. Different questions being uttered and why no one ever told them that Naruto was the son of the fourth.

"Well damn, Naruto's practically royalty right, since his the son of a Hokage?" Kiba questioned glancing at his teacher, who gave a nod of her head, "Who would've thought."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his head, "It was pretty obvious, I mean, Naruto resembles the fourth quite a bit of anyone took the time to actually look at him. I mean that blond hair and blue eyes, no one in Konoha has that shade of blond beside the Yondaime."

"So you knew, eh, Shikamaru. I should've known." Asuma took a long drag from his cancer stick before facing the young genius, "How long?" he questioned, frowning.

Shikamaru gave a careless shrug, "During the finals of the chunin exam, Without all that orange, I could see the relation. The fourth was either his father or a very close relative."

Asuma nodded his head while everyone else just stared at the lazy nin in shock. Not being able to understand how someone as lazy and unmotivated as the Nara, figured out Naruto's parentage, well everyone except Shino, Neji, Chouji and Ino, the latter two knew that despite appearance, Shikamaru was a genuis and the aforementioned two, well you just couldn't tell what they thought.

The crowd became silent and the group turned their attention back towards the fourth who continued his speech. "Before you even start with the, 'We didn't know he was you son.' or 'If we known he was your son we would've treated him different.' I don't care for your excuses and it didn't matter who Naruto's parents were, the fact remains that you abused a child. Physically, psycologically, emotionally. You did it all." The yellow flash was passed angry, he was enraged beyond human comprehension.

Two of the cloaked figures moved forward to stand on other side of the fourth, and as one they pulled back their hoods and again the crowd gaped in surprise. For standing beside Minato was none other then Senju Hashirama, the shodaime Hokage and his younger brother Senju Tobirama. the nidaime Hokage.

"Like Minato, my brother and I are disgusted by how far most of you have fallen. One tragic event, and you use an innocent child as your scapegoat. The very thought that people from Konoha could ever harm a child for something he had no control over sickens me." Hashirama stated,

Hearing the disgust and disappointed in their former leader's voice, several shinobi's and civilians lowered their heads in shame. To actually hear the contempt in the voice of one of Konoha's founders filled the group with shame at the way they had been behaving.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, the boy you abuse js a relative of my wife, Uzumaki Mito. I use to take pride in once being called a leader of Konoha. One of it's founders. Konoha was suppose to be a place free of hate and fear of the unknown. Where people were kind to each other and treated fairly. But I see my beliefs were wrong and it saddens me that this is what Konoha has become."

The younger generations looked amongst the adults in confusion. They didn't understand what all of them could have done to upset the leaders so much, but they knew one thing whatever it was, it had something to do with the Missing in action, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Tobirama nodded his head, "My brother is right. Konoha has fallen far if even it's shinobi's can't tell the difference from a scroll and it's sealed kunai. A lot of you have done wrong by Naruto and don't expect to be forgiven so quickly, even if you do apologize." He retorted with a stern frown set on his face, eyes as cold and deep as the water his affiliated with.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting, but could you tell us what everyone did to displease you guys. I don't understand." Kiba called out scratching the back of his head with a sheepish looking smile while Akamaru barked in agreement.

The rest of the younger generation added their own in put as well and Minato nodded his head, "I see. The truth was hidden from the younger ones, I guess everyone should know about the burden my son had to carry from the day of his birth." the fourth sighed, "First, I want those who already know the stand to the right."

The crowd moved, all the adults and the older teens were standing to the side, while the younger ones just stared confused. "The reason I had the group seperated is because I wanted to see all of you how you all react to the news." Minato glanced at the kids, "Now, I'm sure all of you are well aware that I killed the Kyuubi." Various nods and exclamations were uttered, "But there wrong, I didn't kill the Kyuubi, but I did defeat him. With the help of my newborn son."

"What do you mean by that, yondaime-sama?" a random boy questioned.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "You sealed it inside your son. You used Naruto to safe the entire village from the rampaging fox, didn't you?"

"Yes. I used a seal I created to seal the Kyuubi away. It's trapped within the stomach of my son, never to be free from it's caged prison."

Everything was silent before Shino stepped forward, "Is that the reason the villagers hated Naruto?" Minato nodded his head at the question, "I see, then it's very illogical. I don't see how they could come to such a conclusion."

Shikamaru nodded his head, "It's troublesome but I agree with Shino. Naruto has done nothing to indicate that he is capable of doing anything malicious, Well, pranks aside."

"That's right." Kiba yelled, "If Naruto really was the Kyuubi like most of the adults think, then wouldn't everyone who has ever made Naruto's life hell, be dead by now. There is no way a demon would take anyone's bullshit for so long, no matter who you are."

Various calls of agreement were shouted, bringing a smile to the first, second, third and fourth Hokage's faces. Those who thought Naruto was nothing but a demon. A monster for what he contained, bowed their heads in shame as they listened to the statements and comments being said.

From beneath his hood, Naruto smiled at his friends. He was glad they didn't hate him as he feared they would. Kagome smiled at patted her brothers arm in relief. She had been afraid of the reactions that the younger generation, especially Naruto's friends would think about the news.

"As you have just witnessed." Minato began, "The younger generation knows better then to hate the prison for the prisoners wrong doing. If only you all had been able to realize this fact, you could spared my son twelve years of hardship." the yellow flash of Konoha shook his head, "Let's get back on track, shall we. The first order of business. The Invasion during the chunin exams finals. Suna was just as much of a victim as we were. Orochimaru killed the kazekage and pretended to be him to trick suna into fighting alongside his forces. Suna wanted to arrange a marriage between my son and the kazekage's daughter."

Protest met after that statement, the loudest coming from Naruto's group of friends who didn't want to see him forced into something like that. Minato smiled at the group. "Don't worry, I denied their request, instead, I asked for Suna's jinchuuriki to stay here in Konoha for three years to act as a representative of sorts."

"Jinchuuriki? What is that?" some random girl asked.

Naruto and Gaara stepped forward, on either side of the yondaime who smiled at them. Pulling back their hoods to reveal a golden blond boy and a blood red headed boy. "We are what you would call a jinchuuriki. The power of a human sacrifice. The ones chosen to bare the burden of carrying a demon to protect everyone."

Minato nodded his head, "Yes, the power of a human sacrifice. Those who bare the title of jinchuuriki lead very lonely and abusive lives. They are neglected and treated less then human. To the people they are nothing more then the demons they carry. Made to suffer unjustly so by the people they protect. It takes a very strong type of person to with stand all the hate and anger and still forge on."

The crowd was silent as they stared at the two boys standing beside the fourth. The first Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and the second Sabaku no Gaara, the Tanuki and the demon who attacked Konoha during the invasion. Though many wanted to question why the red head was here but knowing they were already in deep waters decided to do the smart thing and keep their mouths close.

"The next thing I wanted to bring up is the event that occured four, nearly five years ago now. And to those who have already figured it out, then yes, I am in fact talking about the massacre of the Uchiha clan." seeing the masses about to speak, the yondaime held up a hand to silence them. "I know everything you know, but I also have knowledge that you don't."

At that everyone began whispering to each other in confusion. Sasuke stepped forward and stared at the fourth, "What do you mean by that? Itachi killed everyone that night. I saw him standing over my father's dead body and he admitted to killing them."

Minato nodded his head, "I didn't deny that he killed them for he did do it. I am saying that he had a reason. A good reason for his actions. The Uchiha clan was planning a revolt and if they had succeeded in their plan, Konoha would've been stuck in the beginning of the fourth great shinobi war. Itachi did his duty as a konoha shinobi and a citizen of this village and told the Hokage what he knew. And on the eve of the planned coup, Itachi struck his entire clan down leaving only his younger brother alive."

Sasuke stood frozen, eyes wide. He couldn't believe his clan could do something like that, but it did make sense. His father and most of the clan had always put their needs and wants before the villages. At the time he was to young to know what the clan was doing and now that he thought back there were moments where Itachi would use any excuse he could to get out of the compound, away from his clansmen. When asked where he was going, his brother would always tell him that there was a kit he had to go see. And now with the knowledge of Naruto holding the Kyuubi it made perfect sense, Itachi was leaving to take care of Naruto. A part of him was jealous that Itachi would tather be with another then his own brother and another part understood that his brother just couldn' handle being near the clan while knowing what they were doing.

"Where is he? As you said, Itachi is innocent, so, is he coming back to the village?" Sasuke's question rang out causing several people to look from him to the fourth.

Minato smiled and nodded and one on the cloaked figures moved forward, standing beside Naruto and removed his hood. "As you can see, he is already here. His been here since the invasion, actually. And yes his being reinstated as a loyal Konoha shinobi for everything his been through, he deserves that much and a lot more."

Naruto smiled and glanced towards the older boy who looked down at him and offered a small smile in return and the softening of his eyes spoke volume's t0 everyone who seen the exchange and they wondered just how close the blond and the Uchiha heir truly were and just why no one knew of their relationship before hand.

"Next order of business. Kiri's nuke-nin, Hoshigake Kisame, one of the legendary seven swordsmen of Kiri and one of two companions of Uchiha Itachi has been welcome into Konoha as both a citizan and a shinobi of Konoha along with their other companion, Kaguya Kimimaro, who has no previous records of belonging to a village or being a shinobi."

The said two walked towards Gaara and took off their cloak and staring at the crowd with indifferent expressions painted on their face as the crowd began talking amongst themselves.

"And the last person here is someone a lot of the older generation should know. She has been a resident here since she was five before the attack of the Kyuubi and she went missing and thought to have been killed. Welcome my daughter Taishou Kagome, formerly known as Kaguya Kagome and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kagome."

The last figure walked forward standing on Itachi's other side. Her hood blowing back revealing the identlty of the Kurai kunoichi to the shock of everyone who had meant the girl except Kakashi who had known from the start who the girl really was. "Yo!" she called out, a grin on her face, "You guys are gonna regret everything that you have ever done to my brother. I have, after all, been trained by the red hot habanero and if you recall she took no crap for anyone. She made men twice her age, height, weight beg for their mother. And I intend to see her legacy continued, through me and Naruto, no one will dare forget her." Kagome reached over and ruffled her brother's hair. "Isn't that right otouto."

Naruto giggled, the sound causing shivers to shoot up and down the older generation's spines, the sound bringing back an old fear thought dead. The giggle reminded them of how Kushina got right before she went to fight or she was about to do a full scale prank.

Minato grinned at them before facing the villagers. "Well I told you all I needed to. If need be, you can all come to the office and speak to me but until then, I want the council to meet me in the meeting room in one hour and Nara Shikamaru, I want to talk to you and your jounin sensei before hand and don't worry, it isn't anything bad." with that said the fourth Hokage and his entourage disappeared into the tower.

"Wow today has been a shocking day. First we have the three dead Hokage's back. Naruto is not only the son of the fourth but also the village hero and he has a sister. Then we find out that the villagers and shinobi alike are a bunch of morons." Kiba declared, while the rest of the 'rookies' nodded their agreement.

Shikamaru turned and glanced at Asuma, "Do you know why the fourth wants to speak to us, sensei?" the lazy genius asked and sighed when the Asuma shook his head in the negative.

A commotion caused the 'rookies' to turn their attention to the side and watched as a boy, around their age or a year older glared at a man and woman, a hard look in his eyes as, who everyone assumed, his parents had their heads lowered, "Is that why we were told to never play with that kid, because all of the adults had their heads so far up their ass that they couldn't see the difference between the warden and his prisoner. The both of you are freakin jounins and even you were stupid enough to fall for that bullshit about the Kyuubi taking over Naruto's body. If that was true, don't you think that fox would have levelled the village already for every thing that you and those like you have put him through." tossing his parents a look of disgust, the boy turned. "You both sicken me, no wonder nee-chan left. She was probably sick of hearing all that crap you guys spewed. And I'll be living with her from now on." with that said, the dark purple haired boy walked away.

Kiba smirked, "I wonder who else will blow up at their parents like that boy just did." the Inuzuka glanced at his friends, "It seems like Konoha is about to change, for the better." the group nodded their heads. "And Shikamaru, maybe you and Asuma-sensei should go see the Hokage already, don't want to get in trouble, right."

Sighing, Shikamaru shrugged as he and Asuma left the group.

**Hokage's office **

As Asuma and Shikamaru entered the room, they were meant with several pairs of eyes, "Your here, good. Now, I've talked this over with Sarutobi-sama and his told me that there were two genins that he wished to promote to chunin. Nara Shikamaru, for your tactical approach in your matches, you've been promoted to the rank of chunin. Congradulations."

Asuma smiled and grasp the offered jacket and holding it up while gesturing for Shikamaru to put it on, who did so with a murmured 'troublesome'.

Minato turned his attention to his son, "And Naruto. Sarutobi-sama was proud by the way you were able to lead a group and successfully restrain an out of control jinchuuriki while protecting those around you. Those are skills that we look forward to in our chunins, so I am very proud to present to you, your flak jacket."

Kakashi grinned and grabbed the jacket and did the same as Asuma had previously, while watching as the blond slipped into it. Kagome beamed from beside their father while Itachi nodded his head, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Congratulations, you two." the fourth spoke, nodding his head "Now, there will be a meeting tomorrow where you'll be briefed in what will be expected of you and your new duties, of course. And because you are still fresh, you'll still be required to stay with your team unless said so otherwise. Understood."

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded their heads, "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good. Meet here, tomorrow, 10 in the morning. Dismissed."

Bowing their heads, Shikamaru and Asuma left the office.

Kagome hugged Naruto, "Great job otouto." she congradulated pulling bacl to ruffled the physically older male, a wide smile gracing her face. "I am so proud of you Naruto." she whispered.

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Kagome-chan."

Minato smiled at the sight of the two before glancing towards the clock. "It's about time to go visit with the council. Let's go." he commanded standing from his seat and walking to the door with the Sandaime behind him, both the Shodai and Nidaime on either side of the third. Kakashi and Itachi walked on the either side of the fourth while Kisame and Kimimaro walked beside the brothers and Kagome, Gaara and Naruto beside the Sandaime.

**Council meeting room **

"I can't believe that brat was the son of the fourth." a woman mumbled, crossing her arms a frown on her face. "Why didn't Sarutobi ever tell us about his heritage..."

Hiashi rolled his eyes, "If that happened word would've spread that the yondaime had a son and our enemies would be knocking at the gates to try to either kill Naruto or kidnapped him, after all, not only is he Minato's legacy but he also holds the strongest of the tailed beast, uh, you know what I mean." he stumbled over tha last part, unsure if they should still claime the tailed beast the strongest when it's clearly not the case.

"Hiashi's right, beside, like Minato-sama stated before, it doesn't matter who the boys parents were, you should never have attacked him to start with. His never done any harm to anyone, unless it was a prank, but even then, nobody had been harmed."

Before anyone could retort to that statement, the door to the council room opened up allowing the fourth and his group to enter the room. He greeted them accordingly as he took his seat and nodded his head when the greeting was return. "Thank you for coming here on such short notice. Now to start it off I want to congratulate Shikaku whose son was one of two fresh out of the academy genin to have been promoted to the rank of chunin."

Shikaku smirked, "That troublsome brat of mine, his mother is going to be even worse now that his actually a chunin." Inoichi and Chouza chuckled but couldn't deny what there friend stated. Nara Yoshino was a force not to be messed with, it's to be expected from a friend of Uzumaki Kushina.

Minato smiled, a knowing glint in his blue eyes as he turned his attention back towards the rest of the group, "I've reviewed paperwork, reciepts and other such things for many of the shops, food booths and the academy purchases just to make sure everything was in order. I was surprised and in shock to see some of the numbers didn't add up right. It wasn't till Naruto confided in me that some of the stores over priced him for things that the numbers started making sense." Minato glared at the civilians who shrunked back in fear while the clan heads stared at them in disbelief.

"Over priced?" Shikaku questioned.

Minato nodded his head, "Two, three times the normal price. Clothes stores would only sell him things that would make him an easier target when out on missions and again he paid more than he should for those garmets, if you could even call those orange _things _as such. The only store that treated him fairly would be Kisuke's Weapons and armours, Ichiraku ramen, Akimichi's BBQ and Haruka's Dango."

"That's why his always eating ramen?" Inochi asked "But he could've gone to the AKimichi's or even Haruka."

Naruto smiled, "I like ramen, though, so I had no problem eating it all the time." the blond answered.

"That it is. Ramen is the food of the Gods." Minato nodded his head with a beaming smile. "Your mother thought so to which is one of the reason I fell in love with her, the other is because she had such beautiful red hair that matched her fiery temper and bright personality."

Naruto glanced at Kagome who nodded her head, "You act just like her at times otouto, it's uncanny." she smiled, ruffling the blonds hair lightily earning a pouting looking frown to grace the boys face. "So cute." the dark haired girl squealed, hugging her brother ignoring the snickers coming from Kakashi, Kisame and Kimimaro while Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, Itachi and Gaara cast amused looks at them.

"Anyways, getting back on track after going through everything, I've decided that every store that has over priced Naruto will now be under new management and fifty percent of it's earnings will now go to a bank under Naruto's name as compensation." Seeing the owners of said stores about to complain, Minato held up a hand, a glare set on his face, "There will be no whinning, protest or objections, I'm the Hokage and my word is law. You are my council, your only job is to advise me and I may or may not listen to what you have to say. This is a ninja village and inside these walls I'm the dictator and you will obey me. I made the mistake of trusting you to treat Naruto fairly but more then half of you led mob attacks against him. Beating an innocent child must have felt good right, watching as he cried out in pain, asking for help that was never given unless it was from those who didn't have their heads up their asses."

Hashirama took a step forward, "Beating a child, hell anyone, with the intent to hurt while not a in a fight, is frowned upon in this village, and if found guilty of such a crme, you are sentence to minimum ten years in prison. Rape is a whole different story. Sexual abuse warrants an immediate execution."

"Rape!" yelled Tsume bolting upwards, a growl spilling from her throat. "Who the fuck raped someone? Who was it?"

Shikaku and Shibi turned their heads to face Naruto, "Those bastards. they didn't only beat Naruto, the sexually abused him as well right." turning his attention towards the third, Shikaku narrowed his eyes, "Those executions that you had Anko and Ibiki perform, they were the ones responsible for those heinous acts weren't they?"

Sarutobi nodded his head, "Yes. Anko and Ibiki volunteered to be the ones and I agreed seeing no reason to deny them seeing it was them who extracted that information during their questioning when the ANBU's would bring them in."

Tsume slammed her hands on the table and glared at the civilians, "This is your fault. If you jack asses would've let one of us take in Naruto when he was a baby, he would have been spared twelve years worth of pain and being raped." she yelled, "Hell even that bastard Fugaku wanted to take the boy in."

Itachi's eyes widened at that. His father. Adopt Naruto. He couldn't believe his father would ever want to take in an orphan unless he wanted to use Naruto, train him, to be a weapon for the Uchiha clan's use. That thought had him narrowing his eyes in displeasure.

"It's not our fault. We didn't tell them to go and rape the boy." a pink haired woman turned and glared at Tsume. "And we didn't tell them to beat him as well."

Tsume returned the glare, "Yeah, well you guys were the ones to spread the news of Naruto's tenant to the masses, so it is your fault because if you hadn't told anyone an S rank secret tnen Naruto would have had a normal childhood. And don't forget it's people like you who told your children not to play with him because he was trouble, further isolating him." Curling her lips she sat down, never losing the glare, "If it wasn't for us telling our kids to play with him then he would've never had any friends."

Kagome frowned and glared at the civilians as well.

"Before we get distracted there is still some other things I want to address before we all leave for the day." Minato cut in, "The next thind I want to bring up concerns the elders." Blue eyes narrowed at the three elders, Danzo, Homura and Koharu. "You three were the ones who assigned Itachi to massacre his clan for the betterment of Konoha, but why hide that fact? Itachi could've played the massacre off as if someone else had done the act, but no you made sure Itachi showed himself to Sasuke to cement the fact that the Uchiha heir was guilty of the act. Why?"

Koharu and Homura shared a look, "It was for the best Hokage-sama. Itachi was to act as a spy for the village." she started but was interrupted when Minato glared at her.

"Yes, but when his position within the organization became compromised and he needed to be pulled out, you ignored it and he was force to act on his own. He was lucky Kisame and Kimimaro was with him."

Danzo glared and went to activate his hidden sharingan eyes when he was hit and fell off his chair. Everyone turned towards Naruto who was standing over Danzo with a hand raised in the air. He pulled out a roll of ninja wire and bound the bandaged man's arms together, tightly and infused Kyuubi's chakra to make sure Danzo didn't try anything.

"Uh, Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi questioned his student.

Naruto grinned, "I felt Danzo-teme was about to do something and acted accordingly." he responded ignoring the cursing man as he tried to break his binding, "Here, watch this." he replied unwrapping the bandages, "I suggest no one looks him in the eye."

As the bandages gave way everyone was surprised to see a pair of Sharingan eyes in the man's socket. "Shisui's eyes!" Itachi whispered, narrowing his eyes in disdain. "How did this happen?"

"I bet he found Shisui's body first and decided to mimic what Obito did for Kakashi-sensei with his eye." Naruto replied, "That's not it, under all the other bandages are more sharingan eyes that he obtained during the massacre. He most likely arrived after you left but before the ANBU assigned to clean the mess did."

Minato scowled at Danzo, "Disrespecting the dead. That's low, even for you." the blond stated, turning towards his son with a smile, "How did you know about the eyes."

"The one who created them told me he could sense their presence and demanded that I do something about it because he hated those blasted thinds." Naruto grinned, while those who understood either gaped or blinked their eyes in surprise.

Kagome nodded her head, "The Kyuubi told you about the eyes!" Despite sounding like a question, everyone present knew it was the complete opposite. "So Kyuubi created the Sharingan, the eyes the civilians love so much but yet they resented Naruto for holding the very creature responsible for it's birth. Baka's, the lot of them." the born Kaguya female crossed her arm over her chest and scowled.

"Agreed." Itachi nodded his head. "All bloodlines are branched from demons, it's one of the things my father told me when I was younger. It was a clan secret and no one was to know about demons giving birth to bloodlines."

Kagome blinked before turning to look at her older brother, Kimimaro who opened his mouth, "So if demons gave birth to bloodlines, what sort of demon created the deadbone pulse?" As soon as those words left the albino Kaguya's lips, Gaara and Naruto were swarmed with images from their respective prisoners as they told the who created it and what sort of demon they were.

"The bone demons." Gaara and Naruto stated. "They had the ability to rip someones bones right out of thei body through that persons mouth, but I guess the Kaguya's keke genkai is better seeing as how you can produce your own weapons and such, but then again yanking out your opponents bones, sounds kinda..." Naruro trailed off, with a smile, "Nevermind."

Kagome grinned in amusement, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind being able to do something like that." which got her a nod of agreement from Kimimaro, as they eyed the civilian half of the council. who shrunk back in fear at the looks they were getting from the Kaguya siblings. Tsume snickered in apparent glee at their counterparts fear while the other clan heads looked amused by the display and openly smirked, smiled or grinned. It was about time the civilians realized who was in charge.

Minato hid his smile and called the group to order, "From now on, the council are only to offer their advice and suggestions to me and I may or may not listen to them. It's about time order is restored in Konoha, something it lacked for the past twelve years. I know the Sandaime tried, but with the power hungry and greedy civilians and the elders forcing his hand, well, I know he did the best he could." the blond man narrowed his eyes, glaring at the civilians, "You step a toe out of line and not only will you be stripped of your title as councilman or woman but all of your assets will be ceased and liquidated into funds for Konoha's military use. Do I make myself clear?"

The civilians nodded their heads, not daring to say anything for fear of what the Yondaime will do should they speak out against what he just said, though it was obvious that most of them wanted to say something, or object to what was stated.

"Good. Everyone is to leave, there are matters that I need to speak to with the Shodai, Nidaime and the Sandaime that don't concern you as of right now. The clan heads will be notified in the next meeting."

A very brave civilian woman glanced at Minato, "And when will you tell us, Yondaime-sama?"

"I will not. The matters of which I speak involve the Shinobi's therefore the civilians have no rights to these information." he stated simply, and waved his arm, "If you will please vacant the meeting room, that will be most appreciated." Grumbles were heard but was ignored as the civlians filed out. The Shinobi heads grinned before following them.

Kagome glanced at the group, "So let's go out and celebrate Naruto becoming a chunin!" she called out with a grin, "How about Akimichi BBQ resturant that way we can get dessert as well." Everyone nodded their agreement and left the office. Turning she glanced at the four men, "Would you like something as well, dessert perhaps?" After writing down what the Hokage's wanted, Kagome ran out to catch up with the others.

Making sure they were alone, the first, second and third Hokage's looked at Minato in question. "What is going on?" Hashirama stated. "Is this something to do with the village as a whole?"

"Yes." Minato nodded his head. "I am putting Konoha on lock down. The only time anyone will leave or enter the village is for missions or returning from them. Security needs to be tightened and spies and traitors that are still in the village needs to be flushed out." the blond Hokage ran a hand throw his spiky hair, "Danzo is another matter all together. I need to found out where his base is and find out just what his been doing behind the scene. Konoha cannot survive another assult, especially should Iwa find out that I'm alive. I will send out platoons of ANBU to head towards Rice field country and Oto to conquer the country before another village does so, if they haven't already."

The three nodded their heads. "Konoha can't survive a full scale war, not if Iwa and her allies gang up on us and knowing the Raikage, he might just partner up with Iwa just for the sake of taking a Hyuga member to breed a bloodline into their village." Sarutobi stated. "Though we might stand a chance if the hidden darkness village aids us." the Sandaime added. "But it is hightly unlikely that they will involve themselves with another villages problem, even if it's for Kagome, and she would never ask them to help if it came to it."

Minato nodded his head, "We have the backing of Suna at the least, but even that is not good enough. So, that is what we will do." pressing a hidden button under the table, the past and present Hokage waited a few seconds before a team of ANBU's shunshin'ed into the room.

"Yondaime-sama?" the captain questioned.

Minato smiled grimly, "Raise the flags and make sure all shinobi's from the lowest genin to the highest ANBU know that Konoha is officially on lock down. All shinobi's taking missions are to come to me personally and I will assign them. Those who aren't on missions are to be training just encase war should reach our borders."

The ANBU's nodded and left to do as they were told.

"Another war, makes you wonder if peace is even attainable or is it just a fools dream." Sarutobi sighed, shaking his head.

Minato glanced outside, "If there is real peace..." blue eyes zeroed on a group not to far from the tower. Kagome and Naruto were chasing each other down the road while the rest of the group smiled at the siblings. "They will be the one to achieve it. We just have to be there to help them succeed."

Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled. Yes, they will bring to the shinobi world what the Rikudo Sennin couldn't. They will bring true peace to the war torn world. And that would be the future to look forward to.

**This is the end...**

_There will be a sequel and the pairings aren't going to be SasuKago, I changed it. Kagome is going to __be with either Shino or Shika. _

_For those of you who stuck with me, thank you! It's been a long time coming, but this is the end. The sequel will be Konoha preparing for the upcoming war and how they improve with the Yondaime back in control. So look forward to that. _

_Peace out, _

_Kagi-chan_


	19. Second part: Konoha's final stand

_**Title:** Konoha's final stand._

_**By:** Demonic kunoichiKagi_

* * *

_**Summary:** War was approaching and all their enemies gathered in hopes of seeing them fall. From the East Kumo and Iwa marched, with them are rogue demons, monks, priestesses, slayers..._

_As some of the leaf shinobi's loose hope, help appears from within the shadows. A group no one would've guessed. Will Konoha be saved or will this be his final stand?_

_**Warning:** Shounen ai, Shoujo ai (There will be no lemons), Het (Yes a warning is needed for this as well. Again, no lemons), Threesomes and mentions of male pregnancy. _

_**Pairing:**_

_**Uke/ Seme** (Relation wise, I don't write lemons)_

_Kagome: Anko_

_Naruto: Itachi, Sesshoumaru_

_Gaara: Neji  
_

_Sai: Kimimaro_

_Haku: Sasuke_

_Hinata: Ino_

_Shino: Kiba  
_

_Iruka: Kakashi, Genma_

_Haku: Sasuke  
_

_*Shikamaru/Temari  
_

_Lee/Tenten  
_

_Hayate/Yugao  
_

_Asuma/Kurenai  
_

* * *

Konoha had been on lock down for three years now, the only ones getting in or out were the shinobi's coming and going for missions. When a shinobi wasn't on a mission, they were training; perparing for the war that would soon be upon them.

In the three years that passed a lot of things in Konoha had changed, for the better in regards to Naruto. He could finally walk out of his house, into the marketplace with no fear of being pelted with stones or having drunk civilian start a riot and try to beat him to death with what ever tool was nearby.

The Yondaime Hokage made sure both civilians and the few shinobi, who couldn't tell the difference between a demon and a child, learn how to tell the differance between a scroll and the item in which is sealed within, be it the easy way or the hard way, it made no difference to him. With the revival of the fourth, Naruto's life wasn't the only one that changed, so did Anko's.

When Minato found out what the villagers had been doing to the torture and interrogation mistress, he was furious. Not only had the people been beating his son, for years, but they had also been ostersizing Anko because not only was her teacher a traitor so was her teammate, Mizuki, and believed her to be one as well and was just bidding her time, until she striked. Like a snake in waiting.

Kurenai and Yugao, being the closest to Anko, smiled with tears in their eyes as they embraced the sobbing young woman; in order to protect herself from the villagers scorn, Anko had done what Naruto did. She constructed a mask, where Naruto played the fool, Anko made herself out to be a sadis. When Minato spoke out in her defense, it was the first time in 12 years her tears wasn't that of sadness. but happiness instead. It was the first time, since her sensei defection that Kurenai and Yugao had seen their friend dropped the mask she wore.

So, yes life within Konoha was starting to look up for both of Konoha's most hated citizen's, and it was all thanks to Orochimaru summoning Minato and the other Hokage's back from the dead, and the Kurai Kage for bringing them back to life.

* * *

"Hurry up Sasuke." A slender blond called out, "We have to meet the others for training in ten minutes." Blue eyes narrowed as he stared at his best friend, wondering why the dark haired boy was walking so slow when they had to train with the worst duo ever, whose tolerance of lateness will make even Gai want to cry.

A lean raven haired male sighed and shook his head, "Will you calm down dobe, you know Kakashi-sensei isn't going to make it for another half hour. Why the rush?" The said Uchiha rolled his eyes. You would think the blond would learn to be patient and take a page out of Kakashi's book and be late as well, it made no sense to arrive at the meeting place only to wait three hours for the chronophobic.

Naruto turned, flipping his hair over his shoulder, a blond eyebrow raising in surprise, a small smile curling his lips, "Have you forgotten Sasuke-teme?" Mischief danced within the bright orbs. He loved having one up on his best friend, it wasn't everyday that the younger Uchiha will forget something as important as this, after all.

Sasuke frowned, "Forgot what exactly dobe?" He hated when the blond knew something that he didn't, especially if it was something that he was suppose to have known but had forgotten. It didn't happen often, though, and when it does, well Naruto likes to take advantage of it.

Shaking his head, Naruto giggled a bit, blue eyes lighting up in amusement, "Kakashi-sensei went out on a mission remember; with Iruka-sensei and Kisame-san. We have Ita-chan and Kimi-nii as teachers today and they don't accept tardiness." the blond sang out as he pranced ahead of his friend.

It took several seconds for the information to set in and when it did Sasuke took off, "Hurry up, dobe." He called back. There was no way he was going to run around the village five hundred times while dodging fireballs and bone weapons, _again,_ once was more then enough to last a lifetime, thank you very much.

"Teme." Naruto shook his head with a slight giggle and took after the youngest Uchiha. It was always nice to get on over on the usually perfect Uchiha. A fond smiled curled his lips as he picked up speed to catch up with his best friend, who slowed, slightly. so he could match him step for step.

* * *

Dashing into the training ground, Naruto and Sasuke glanced around and sighed when they noticed Itachi and Kimimaro hadn't arrived yet. In fact none of the others had as well and they sighed in relief.

"Hey, you guys here already!"

Turning, the blond and raven haired boys watched as the rest of those who were training with them entered the grounds. Takanomiya Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.

Naruto nodded towards Kiba, "We just arrived actually."

"Yes, and you're all just in time too." Kimimaro smiled though he did look a bit forlorn, "That's too bad, I was teally looking forward in testing out my new and improve bone bullets." the group shivered as the words left his mouth, it didn't help that the look in those green eyes could cause even the most stoic to flinch.

A soft chuckle was issued, "Yes, that's a shame." Itachi appeared in a flock of crows, eying the group of teens in amusement, dark eyes lingered on his lover before glancing at his brother, "We're going to run through some practice drills first before we divide everyone into two groups."

Kimimaro nodded his head, "Oh and before I forget, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai you've got a mission tonight, so you'll be excused early to get ready and to rest up."

Naruto blinked, "Whose going with us? Kakashi-sensei. Iruka-sensei and Yamato-taichou are already out on their own mission."

"Good question." Itachi smiled, "I'm leading the mission. I'll brief you on it when we meet up at the gates."

Sakura glared at Naruto for having not only Sasuke's attention but Itachi's affections, "Hey! What about me? I'm apart of team 7 too. I've been on the team longer then Sai, so why is he going and I'm not."

Kimimaro shrugged, "His ready, your not, and it was the Hokage-sama who decided the team. He observed how you interact with the three boys, and, quite frankly, he's ashamed of your behaivour." The Kaguya shook his head, "You've hit and talk down to Naruto. Whenever Sai and/ or Naruto disagree's with anything Sasuke has to say, you take it personally and beat them; often times during missions thus revealing your position and risking not only your life by the lives of your teammates. Lastly, you cannot work with Sasuke because your too obsessed with him."

Sakura crossed her arms, opened her mouth to reply but promptly closed it when Ino elbowed her and told her to shut up with a glare; focusing on their sensei for the day, the bleach blond female asked if they could start.

"Sai, Sasuke and Naruto you three are going to be a team along with Shikamaru, Shino, Ino and Neji. The second team will consist of the rest of you. Itachi will take the first group, it will also allow Naruto, Sasuke and Sai practice time with Itachi before their mission. And of course I'll have the second group." Kimimaro grinned, sticking a pocky into his mouth. "So group two follow me and I'll start your training."

With a groan, group two followed their sensei while group one stayed where they were, eying their sensei in curiosity, wondering what they were going to do today.

Jtachi eyed his team, a smile forming on his lips, "Okay team, let's begin." The older Uchiha began making seals at breakneck speed, the smile on his face widening, "I want you to use teamwork to save each other from my attack." as soon as those words left Itachi's lips, he began to ripple, like a pebble thrown into calm water, before he disappeared as if he wasn't there at all.

A startled shriek had everyone turning towards Ino, who had dodged a kunai, barely, a thin scratch marred her upper arm but no blood was drawn.

"You alright Ino?" Naruto questioned.

Ino nodded her head, "Yeah, I suggest we be more alert from this point on."

The boys agreed and focused on their surrounding, "Neji, Sasuke activate your bloodlines and see if you can pin point Itachi's whereabouts." Doing as asked, the boys activated their sharingan/ byakugan and peered around them.

Neji shook his head. Nothing. Everything appeared as it was suppose to. And Itachi wasn't any where in his line of vision. "I can't..." he didn't get a chance to finish when, Naruto disappeared from his spot only to appear beside him, a kunai drawn as he deflected the shurikens meant for him.

"You alright Neji?" Naruto asked, glancing at the older boy.

The Hyuga genius nodded, "Thanks. I didn't even see them coming; he must have aimed for my blind spot."

"I figured as such." The blond inclined his head, "Alright. it's obvious that whatever Itachi-sensei did, it neutrilize's both the byakugan and sharingan making them practically blind." Blue eyes glittered, "I bet this will even work on other bloodlines. Amazing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah we all know how awesome Itachi is, but, now is not the time to go all fangirl, we need to overcome whatever this technique is while trying to avoid any of Itachi's attacks, which can be anywhere at anytime." as soon as those words left Sasuke's mouth, both Shikamaru and Sai dodged several kunai and senbon while Shino leaped into a tree to avoid being burnt to a crisp by a small fireball.

"Damn." Naruto cursed, ducking beneath another fireball and rolled to evade the spikes of earth that would've impaled him had he been a moment slower, but it didn't mean he went completely unscathed; a semi large gash appeared on his arm and was leaking a steady stream of blood.

Sasuke rushed forward to help his best friend and was nearly skewered by a dagger created by ice, if Sai hadn't deflected it with a kunai. Thanking the other boy, Sasuke helped the blond to his feet and together they made their way towards the rest of the group.

"Heal him, Ino." Sasuke called out.

With a nod the Yamanaka heiress bent down, summoning green chakra she began healing the wound, which didn't take to long. "What do we do?" Neji glanced at Shika, "We don't know where he is, or what direction he will attack from. He's completely hidden."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome." He ducked, avoiding a kunai. "But first..." glancing towards the blond, the Nara heir asked him if he could set up a barrier around them.

Doing as asked, Naruto turned towards Shikamaru, "It's up, so now what?"

"We need a plan, obviously whatever hand seals Itachi did at the start is the reason he is seemingly invisible to all of our senses."

Ino blinked, "Could it be a type of genjutsu?"

Shino shook his head, "No. Why you ask? because both Neji and Sasuke would've been able to see through it, thus the technique would be ineffective against them."

"I agree, whatever Itachi did, it was not genjutsu."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, glancing around the area, the barrier shimmered several times, evidently Itachi was attacking them but was being stopped by their protective bubble. A fireball appeared, but like the attacks before, it was stopped; blue eyes sharpened. 'What was that?' A water bullet was used this time and there... The blond jumped to his feet, a wide smile on his lips, blue eyes glittered in glee. "I've got it." his yell caused everyone else to stop and faced Naruto "I know how Itachi is doing it."

"How?" Sasuke called out.

A wide smile, "Seals. Itachi is using fuinjutsu." he pointed towards the forest in front of them, "I saw the runes when he used the fire jutsu and just to make sure I waited until another attack was made, and the marking was there when the water was shot towards us."

The group nodded their heads, shocked by the discovery, they decided not to question it any further. fuinjutsu really was an amazing technique and anyone who mastered that art, deserved a lot of praise. "So what do we do now?"

"First, look for where he placed the master seal and destroy it, that will dispell whatever Itachi did, but finding it will be difficult."

Ino rose a brow, "Why is that?"

"The seal can be anywhere within 500 miles of the user, and we have no idea where Itachi is." The blond pointed out, arms folded over his chest, "My baby is smart, so he probably hid that seal real well." Despite the circumstance Naruto was proud of his lover. The group rolled their eyes at their friends statement.

"That's all well and good, but we need to find that seal. Do you have any idea where he could have placed it?" Shikamaru questioned, staring into the distance.

Naruto wrinkled his nose, "I could probably create a seal that will be able to help, but you need to protect me while I'm drawing it, while watching your own backs."

"We'll make a circle around you, that way everyone is watching each side." Ino stated. "How long do you think it would take?"

The blond shrug and began unsealing his ink, brush and an empty scroll. "Minimum, 20 minutes." Making sure everything was set up, Naruto glanced towards his friends and nodded, "The barrier will drop in five minutes, so we'll take that time to plan out the rest of our move."

* * *

"You alright Gaara?"

The redhead turned and nodded his head, "Yeah, just wondering what Naruto is doing? I heard his team are going on a mission later in the evening."

Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah, don't worry though, I'm sure they will be alright, 'sides Itachi will be with them, and he won't let any harm befall his comrades, especially not Naruto."

"Excuse me!" A male walked over and stood in front of them. "We're almost down with the shelter, but we need your help in deciding what humans need to survive." the person who spoke, was obviously not human with his so pale skin that it tinted a light blue with scale-covered face and gills on each side of his neck. He looked like some sort of aquatic mammel. A type of fish or some-thing close to it.

Kagome hummed, "I'll go and purchase the food and drinks, maybe even some toys to occupy the children." the dark haired girl glanced towards the man, "I will take care of that, you can finish building the homes, just make sure the one in the center is big enough to hold all the supplies needed and that there is enough tables and chairs for over a thousand people.

The man nodded and excused himself.

"I could go and request a fridge be delivered." Gaara stated, folding his arms, green eyes glanced at the older girl, "Maybe even request some futons or other tyoe of bedding so they aren't sleeping on the ground for however long the war will be."

"Though more then half deserve to sleep on the ground, there is someone in Kurai who makes futons, I'll ask him to make enough for a whole village, they are lucky my brother is so forgiving of them ot I would really make them sleep on the hard, uncomfortable floor." Kagome glanced at the Gaara, "You can talk to Sesshoumaru and he'd give you a note to the nearest appliance store so you can get the refrigerators for free."

"How big is that shelter?" Gaara raised a brow.

Kagome tilted her head, "Well, I don't really think it should be called a shelter really since there will be multiple houses being rebuilt at an old abandoned village not too far from here, it's a pretty big village, about 2 acres. The only thing they will be sharing will be the food and drinks, it will be kept in a separate house, in the center of the village, so they can help themselves to the food or drinks whenever the urge hits them."

"Konoha is lucky to have aid from Sesshoumaru-sama, especially knowing he feels about them." Gaara commented. It was no secret that the Kurai-nin had no fond feeling for anyone who had made the jinchuuriki's life a living hell, calling them demons and abusing them, so of course real demons will hold no love for people who treated jailors as if they were an insignificant bug that they just stepped on.

Kagome nodded her head, "They are." She smiled, "And there lucky Naruto cares about the village or else Sesshoumaru wouldn't have helped." the dark haired girl giggled, "It's going to be interesting to see him, Naruto and Itachi together; that would be an interesting threesome."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I should pity Naruto, being together with two stoic, cold and emotionless males." the redhead smiled a bit, "But at least he will be protected as fierce as the flames of hell."

Kagome nodded with a grin, "Hell yeah, the both is perfect for him." flipping her hair, she stared at the redhead, "But that aside, I saw you. Neji and Lee together, is something going on with that."

"Lee and Neji both confessed to liking me, and wanted to know if I had an interest in dating one of them. I told them I was unsure and that I would think about it."

Kagome giggled, "Wow, so many threesomes going on. I heard Genma joined Iruka and Kakashi as well." Her inner yaoi fangirl squealed in giddy pleasure at seeing so much hot guys together.

"Then there is you, Anko, Shikamaru and Shino. Don't think we didn't see that." the redhead crossed his arms, "Naruto and I both see the way you watch the both of them, or even when you're with Anko. So will that become a threesome? Or will you hit it off with the female instead?"

Kagome pouted, "Shika and Shino are in a relationship, I don't even know if they are interested in girls, so asking them will be kind of weird. And Anko, she's awesome, I wouldn't mind dating her, but really, you think she'll be interested, she seems to be the type who would love to dominate a guy."

Gaara shrugged, feeling for Kagome's plight. He was unsure if he wanted to date Neji or Lee, the former was a possibility and though he had nothing against Lee, he knew the spandex wearing male liked both genders and besides, he knew a female who liked Lee, and didn't wish to hurt her, so... "Never know unless you ask." he decided to think about that problem later.

"Well, we should go and do what we needed to. Sesshoumaru should be in his office at this time, if he's not there then check the training ground behind the tower." she called trying to get off the subject. Nodding Gaara and Kagome separated.

* * *

Smiling, Naruto held up the completed seal. "I've got it." he declared with a grin. Placing the scroll on the ground, Naruto completed several sequence of handseals, slamming his hand glowing hands upon the arrays; in seconds the ink rose from the paper and slid across the ground.

"What does this seal do?" Ino asked, watching in awe as the ink crawled along the ground. "It looks like it's searching for something?"

Naruto nodded his head, "That is exactly what it's doing. I created this seal to detect other such seals. And as soon as the tag is located it will cause it to become defective, thus cancelling whatever this is."

"That's amazing."

A burst of silver lights and suddently the forest disappeared and Itachi was revealed standing within a training ground, with a smirk on his face. "Nicely done, team. You not only proved that you could and were willing to protect your teammates but you were also to figure out what was going on and how to deactivate it." The older Uchiha smiled at Naruto. '_I'm proud of you.'_ the words were mouthed which caused the blond to grin at the compliment; a pretty flush dusting his cheeks.

"What was that seal suppose to do?" Neji asked, glancing around, "We're still in a training ground, when seconds ago we were in a forest. Was that part of the seals affect?"

Itachi nodded his head. "The seal was created to trick your senses. We've been standing here the entire time. The seal works similar to Tsukiyomi, but not as deadly but just as potent."

"So while it looked and felt as if we were being attacked, we weren't really being attacked?" Sai asked, dark eyes blinking, "Is that it?"

Itachi nodded, "Several seals were placed, and when we reached a certain area, the seals were activated. The first seal was meant to fool your senses; smell, touch, taste, hearing, all of it. The second was designed to transform the surroundings into a more suitable environment. And the other seals were meant to attack you. Fire, water, wind, lightning, earth jutsu along with kunai and shuriken were launched at you to see how well you and your team would work together. If this was real, you would've been able to beat your enemies and protect your comrades, your friends, and that is the most important thing. If you can't count on your own friends to watch your back, then who can you trust; war is upon our borders, and you need to be ready, you guys are. You know and understand the importants of camaradeire, and as long as you are willing to protect your companions and fight for your home, you will always come out on top."

The group nodded there heads, eyes glowing with a hidden fire. They were readu to fight and protect there home and those that are close to their hearts.

"Alright, you guys are dismissed, but I want Naruto, Sasuke and Sai to remain." Sayng their goodbyes, the group parted ways, while the aforementioned stayed behind, focusing their attention on their team leader.

"What is it Itachi-taichou?" Sasuke questioned, fighting the urge to say 'nii-san' while on duty Itachi was their commanding officer and all relationship, intimate or personal were put on hold for the betterment of their mission.

Itachi nodded his head, "I'm going to be telling you about tonight's mission and why the Hokage assigned us this particular one."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_While here it is the first chapter for the long awaited sequel for 'The village hidden in the dark'. _

_Leave a comment, review, anything and I'll try to update as soon as I can._

_(I'm going to have a poll on my profile, that I want you guys to check out)_

_-Kagi_


End file.
